The Problem of His Alone
by Junjou Writer
Summary: You all loved the prototype, here comes the real deal! An extension of "Panting"! Hope you enjoy! Warnings: SasuNaru, incest, future lemons, swearing, mentions of bad things as well, and fighting. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, his pupils are dilated... do you think he's even conscious?"

"Can you blame him if he isn't? If I watched my big brother kill my entire family in a single night I'd be traumatized. I wouldn't be surprised if he never speaks again."

The whispers were starting to annoy Sasuke. He was sick of hearing cop after cop whisper about him as they walked by as though he couldn't hear them. He understood perfectly well that his brother is now a wanted murderer and he knew where he was. The only reason he was keeping up the traumatized act was so that they wouldn't question him.

"Hey Sasuke...?" He focused on the old man in front of him. "According to a letter from your mother, your real father is a man named Namikaze Minato. Do you know how we can contact him?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He slowly shook his head. "Have you ever met this man?" Another shake and the old man sighed. "I see. We'll have to search him out."

Sasuke was in real shock now. Fugaku wasn't his father? Does that mean Itachi wasn't really his brother? "Don't be stupid. Nii-san is Nii-san. Even if he's only half related." He whispered to himself under his breath. Who was this Minato and why hadn't he ever met him? "Obviously, if he's your real father then that means Kaa-san cheated on Otou-san and what man honestly wants to know his wife cheated on him? She'd want to keep it secret until everyone was old enough to handle it."

"Sir, please! You can't go in there!" someone yelled.

"Shut up and get out of my way! My son's in there dammit!" Sasuke looked at the door as it was crashed open and three men came stumbling in, two trying to hold a third back. Sasuke stared at the third man and a single thought crossed his mind.

"Gorgeous..." he whispered staring at the blond man. He looked to be just a little over six feet tall with deep navy blue eyes and a bush of golden hair. He wore a long white coat with red flames at the bottom and "Konoha's Yellow Flash" written on the back. His eyes frantically scanned the room and stopped on Sasuke. His face lit up as he forced his way over. Sasuke's heart started racing, his mind rushing. "Love at first sight..." he whispered with near excitement.

"Hi there! You must be Sasuke!" The man shoved off his pursuers and shook Sasuke's hand eagerly. "My name's Minato, I'm your father!" he said in a rush. Sasuke felt his heart crumble instantly.

"Well damn." He grumbled. "Sasuke..." he replied before looking down at his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Minato crouched in front of him.

"He's been in and out all night. Probably stressed out and traumatized." That old man said. Minato looked at him then back at Sasuke. He sighed sadly then hugged Sasuke as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry little buddy. I wish I could have been there the entire time for you. I wish Mikoto would have let me see you at least once... you look just like her..." he hugged tighter and chocked back a small sob on the small boy's shoulder.

"Don't cry Minato-san... men shouldn't cry." Sasuke whispered. Minato pulled back and frowned. 'Should've known better than to expect him to call me dad on the first meeting.... god I'm such a ditz.' He chided himself in his head then stood up slowly.

"I'm taking him home now." Minato said stiffly. He took a box from the old cop and held Sasuke's hand – more like Minato's hand completely swallowed Sasuke's – as he led the way outside to his car. He put Sasuke in the passenger seat and his stuff in the back before climbing in and driving. "You hungry kiddo?"

"No." Sasuke said moodily. He stared out the window for a long time. "I... I'm fine Minato-san." He whispered.

"If you change your mind I'll stop at McDonalds or something." Minato said quietly. "It's a long drive to my house. I live in the next town over with Kushina." Sasuke stared at him waiting. "Oh! Right, Kushina's my wife. We just got married two months ago." Minato smiled brightly as he drove.

Sasuke fell asleep in the car halfway there and Minato smiled as he watched him sleep. He played with his hair for a moment when something caught his eye. There was a dark bruise like mark on Sasuke's neck, hidden by his shirt. Minato's eyes narrowed and he turned back to the road, his fists clenching tightly on the steering wheel. If only he'd talked Mikoto into leaving her husband... maybe things could have been better.

He sighed when he saw his quaint little house and Kushina inside reading, waiting for him. He pulled Sasuke out carefully and trodden up towards his house. Pushing the door open, he was met with Kushina's look of disdain.

"Minato, what is this? I'm getting calls about you having a son and now you come home two hours late with a child in hand?" She asked softly. Easily jealous and very possessive love.

"Shh honey, he's sleeping. He's had a very long day." Minato said with a nervous smile. "This is my son Sasuke. I uh, had a little tryst with an old friend from school about six years ago and she got pregnant. Trust me, today is the first I've heard of it." He said to calm the woman. She sighed in slight annoyance and came over to see the child.

"He looks nothing like you." She said simply, scrunching up her face just slightly.

"He's an Uchiha. They have a... somewhat dominate genetic heritage. He's still beautiful, regardless." Minato smiled. "Looks just like his mother, that's for sure. A nice woman who was full of love." Kushina narrowed her eyes slightly on the child before shaking her head.

"Whatever. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She denied as she turned him to kiss her. He moaned quietly and pulled away with a devilish smirk.

"Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes love. I just gotta get him settled." He said with a husky tone. His red headed wife giggled and ran to bed. Minato rushed to put Sasuke in a guest room and tuck him in. "Good night kiddo. Be ready for a world full of love when you wake up."

Halfway through the night Minato was roused by pained screaming. He jolted awake with Kushina, jerked on a pair of boxers and ran for his son's room. Sasuke was thrashing on his bed screaming and crying.

"Sasuke!" Minato shouted. He fell to his knees and pulled the boy into his arms to calm him. Sasuke wailed and cried on his shoulder, mumbling about his nii-san and saying he was just being a good brother. Kushina stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her body and watched with confusion. "It's okay Sasuke, I've got you know. To-... Minato-san's got you."

"I asked nii-san to kill them... I told him... I wished they were dead because I hated them... I'm a murderer." He sobbed.

"No Sasuke. Itachi killed them because he found out what they were doing to you. I would've killed them too. It was horrible what they did to you." Minato assured the small child. Sasuke sobbed and sniffled and clung to his new father.

"Daddy..." he whispered. Minato became shock still. Then, with watery eyes, he held the boy even tighter and whispered his name repeatedly.

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table doing his homework when the front door opened. Minato and Kushina came in giggling and flirting like newlyweds all over again and Sasuke rolled his eyes. They came into the room and Minato started waiving a piece of paper in Sasuke's hand while he and Kushina became lip locked very passionately. He focused on the paper in front of him. Something about positive and pregnancy and... a boy. Sasuke felt like he just got smacked in the face with a ton of bricks. She was pregnant. She was going to have a son in about four months. He thought she was starting to look fat.

When Minato brought in that little bundle of blue blankets, Sasuke stared at it like it was the most repulsive thing on the planet. It smelled funny and it was making weird noises. He still went obediently to Minato to see it when he was called though. And sparkling blue eyes stared up at him; he was given a toothless grin and a happy giggle. His heart skipped a beat and he held the child gently, just to stare at him.

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Cuz we promised Kushina's dad our first born boy would carry on the Uzumaki name." Minato said with a big grin.

"That makes sense. My middle name is Namikaze after all." Sasuke whispered absentmindedly. He was too lost in the happy child in his arms. It was a beautiful thing he would cherish. He would always have time for him and he would never poke him on the head or make him cry.


	2. One to Ten

Chapter 1 ~ One to Ten

Ever since Naruto came home, which has been about two months, I'm the only one who can calm him down at night. Eventually, Daddy just agreed to put him in my room with me so they wouldn't be bothered. He cries and I get up and tend to him and he's back asleep within minutes. Daddy says I've got a knack for parenting. I told him I have a knack for being a big brother. He laughed and said I had a wonderful example.

"WAAAAAAH!!" Naruto cries as he wakes. He wants his diaper changed. I can tell from the tone of his voice. So I got up, pulled him out, and changed his diaper. He yawns sleepily but fusses when I try to put him back in the crib. He likes to lay on me on my bed. So I lay on my back and lay him on my stomach with his head turned to the side. He clenches his tiny hands on my shirt and yawns before slipping back into sleep that easily. I wait ten minutes then move him back to his crib and lay down again.

"That Naruto?" Kushina asks from the door. I nod. I know she doesn't like me alone with him so she keeps a baby monitor in his crib. It doesn't disturb Minato anymore, he's over working himself so much lately that nothing can disturb his sleep. I simply sigh as she comes in and checks him.

"Just needed a diaper change. Didn't think it was something I had to bother you with. You should be sleeping." I reminded her. She looked at me.

"So should you." She said tonelessly. I shrug and start reading again with my little flashlight. She scoffs and leaves. I close my book and fall asleep, knowing I'd have to be up in three hours to feed Naruto.

My tenth birthday was the best day of my life. As soon as I woke up, later than usual because a certain blond haired dork turned off my alarm clock, I saw a pair of blue shining eyes across the room. Dad was holding Naruto in his lap and Kushina was sitting in the rocking chair watching us.

"Show Nii-san what you can do." Dad urged the small child. I watched with raised eyes as Naruto stood up on stumbling legs and walked to me, holding his arms out for balance. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and held my hands out to him. He fell into them and pressed his chubby baby fatted face against my belly. He pulled his head back and stared at me.

"Nii-san!" he yelled. His first word. Kushina covered her mouth with a soft gasp and Dad's smile got wider.

"I wasn't actually sure it would work." He whispered under his breath. I, however, didn't realize my tears until Naruto started wailing. He's like that, he cries when other people cry. I scooped him into my arms and hugged him telling him how much I loved him. How much I would always love him.

"Come on Naruto, let's go make Sasuke's favorite breakfast." Kushina said, scooping up her baby. She left the room and Dad's goofy face turned very serious and complex.

"I've been thinking a lot about it and... I've decided... I'm going to let you go through with it." He said. I could feel a smirk tugging at my lips. "But there are stipulations." He said softly. I nodded in understanding. "Nothing vulgar."

"I'm not stupid." I said mockingly. He made a face.

"No where bad, but it can't exactly be visible by people at school either."

"Of course, since it's illegal after all." I said boredly.

"And you can't tell Kushina about it until after it's done and too late."

"Because we both know you'll never hear the end of it for even thinking of agreeing." I chuckled. He nodded quickly. I turned to my phone and called Deidara. "Yeah, I've got permission." I said to the Blondie.

"Great, so what do you want? And where were you thinking of putting it, un?" He asked in an almost excited voice. Tattoo artists in training sure liked to jump right in.

"My left shoulder, I'll show you exactly what it is when I get there." I said before hanging up. Dad shook his head, mumbling about just knowing he'd regret it later when he was getting no sex for a month.

The buzz of the needle drowned out any thoughts I might've had but the pain was hardly there. After the outlining was done it was very numb and there was only a dull ache. Dad was staring all around us, a man was getting a skull and crossbones on his chest and he was screaming bloody murder. Deidara only shook his head and called him a baby as he kept working on me.

"A ten year old boy is getting a tattoo with more significant lines and in a place that's far more sensitive and he's not even twitching, hm." He huffed in annoyance. Dad was slightly pale.

"Yeah, Sasuke's never been one to be bothered by needles." He said gulping.

"Because I know what real pain feels like and this is nothing in comparison." I said quietly, reading the window paint words. Reading backwards words is actually very captivating quite honestly.

"So what does it mean Sasuke?" Minato asked softly, excitedly.

"Only he matters." I said quietly. "Or more technically, "the problem of his alone". It means that to me he's the only thing that matters, or that I only belong to him." I explained coolly. I handed Deidara my other drawing and he stared at it for a moment. "Around the letters." I said. He nodded and stared at the two interlacing black roses.

"Is it okay if I keep this one in my shop, un? It's beautiful." He whispered.

"That's fine. Just put it there." I chuckled softly and he did so enthusiastically. He got done and I examined it happily. "It's beautiful Deidara." I said. He smiled and patted my head.

"A good birthday present for a good kid, yeah?" he said chuckling. I nodded and hugged him. Going home was gonna be a fucking blast.

As soon as we walked through the door Kushina was on us like stink on a warthog, sorry warthogs. I didn't mean to insult you. That's just how it happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. Naruto was crying for me. I stepped past her silently and walked to Naruto to scoop him into my arms.

"Nii-san... nii-san." He was whispering repeatedly. Dad was trying desperately to calm Kushina down, telling her he was just getting me my birthday present from them. I chuckled and took Naruto to my room.

"Wanna see something cool Naruto?" I asked, knowing that would make Kushina flip. He nodded eagerly. I set him down on my bed and pulled off my shirt. "Go ahead, touch it if you want." I said, loud enough for it to be picked up by the baby monitor in his crib. He reached out and touched my shoulder, giggling and talking gibberish that only we understood.

"Honey, he only said that to get a rise out of you! It's not what you think!" Dad was yelling. Kushina was stomping towards my door. She kicked it open and blinked. Naruto giggled and pointed to my arm.

"icky stuff!" he said, though I'm sure what they heard was "ishibi blashaba!" how the hell I understand what he says, the world may never know.

"What?" Kushina came over. She saw it and turned to Dad. "What the hell is that? How could you let him do that?" she demanded.

"Come on Kushina, you know how he is. If I told him no he'd have gone and done it without my permission and just hidden it from us." Dad said in a whine when she grabbed his ear. I pulled Naruto into my lap.

"Promise me you'll never be like them. They're... dorks." I said with a shake of my head.


	3. Birthday

**Chapter 2~ Birthday**

Conversing with dad like this makes me feel like we're about to commit bank robbery. But it's similar to that isn't it? I looked at him as he whispered, afraid to be caught.

"So you know what to do right kiddo?" he asked. I chuckled and nodded. "Good, I just want this to be..."

"I know I know. You want it to be perfect for her. I get it. I've been practicing so it will be perfect. You just get out there and be her stud muffin okay?" I said assuringly. I squeezed his arm and he flashed me his dazzling smile before leaving the men's room to go sit with Kushina. I took Naruto's hand and gave him the tambourine.

"We really doing this nii-san?" he asked with a tilted head. I smiled at him and picked up my guitar.

"Most definitely. You wanna make sure mommy has a good birthday right?" that got him excited. I pulled him onto the little stage in the restaurant. "You remember the beat?" I asked him. He giggled and hit the tambourine to the right beat. I nodded and waited for us to be introduced.

"Ladies and gentleman, these boys would like to have your attention." The Head waiter guy or whatever the hell he is said. "There is a very special woman in the crowd tonight named Kushina Namikaze, and today is her birthday. So her sons and have decided to sing for her. Please give a big hand for Sasuke Uchiha accompanied by his little brother Naruto." The man adjusted the microphone for me and people clapped. Naruto started on the tambourine immediately and people laughed. I smiled and just let him.

"Kushina, this first song is from Dad, just for you." I said. I started to play and Naruto giggled as he did his part. Kushina had tears in her eyes.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning. Yeah."_

People awed and made other happy adoring noises as Naruto struggled to sing with me even though he didn't know that words. He tugged my pant leg. He always remembered better when I was staring at him.

"_And I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_ We sang together, the microphone picking up his voice too. Kushina cried harder, mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

"_And when the stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry the tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers and lonely hours_."

Naruto echoed it at the perfect moment, even if it was an accident.

"_The tears devour you. And I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_ I took a breath and continued when it was time. "_Oh, can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you. All that you need with surely come. Oh-ho, yeaaah._" She looked up at us, all the thanks in the world.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do. Mmm mmm_."

Naruto wanted this one so I held the microphone for him. "_I want to stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to live like this forever, until the sky falls down on me._" He said with a big blush.

I finished up the song for him and he ran to Kushina's side to wish her happy birthday. I smiled and went after him to take him away. Let the grownups have their time.

"Happy birthday Kushina." I said as I lifted Naruto in my arms. I carried him out. "You know... you're getting a bit heavy for this." I told him with an annoyed grunt. He giggled.

"I'll never be too heavy for you to carry me nii-san." He said with his big smile. I sighed and put him on my lap on my bike before heading home. "Will you sing for me on my birthday nii-san?" he asked quietly, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Of course. I'll sing about how special you are and how much I love you." I told him. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me. I ignored the fluttering in my heart and the flips of my stomach.

"I love you too nii-san." He said. "I'll always love nii-san." He smiled happily. I took him home and tucked him in my bed with me. He cuddled his little orange beanie baby fox. "Goodnight Kyuubi, goodnight nii-san." He told us both. I kissed the doll then him.

"Good night Kyuubi, good night Naruto." I said with a smile. He held the doll up and moved it like it was talking.

"Goodnight Naru-chan, goodnight Sasu-kun." He said in a different voice. I smiled and laid down with my arms around him.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_." I whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

I simply stared at Dad as he talked. Didn't this same situation happen like... 13 days ago? Something like that. But this time, we talked about my present.

"So Naruto doesn't know?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good, then he can't tell Kushina." He said quietly. We situated ourselves in the car and went to the same old tattoo parlor run by a group of young men named Akatsuki who all looked like they should be in jail rather than working in bars and body art parlors, and many of them should.

"Hey Deidara! I got another one for you!" I said. He rushed over to look at the tattoo I was getting.

"Beautiful, un!" he said with a bright smile. "Go take off your shirt and lay on the table." He said as he finished piercing this very young girl's ears. Her hair was bubblegum pink and she looked like she was about the same age as Naruto. She stared at me. "So guess what the word around the bar is Sasuke." Deidara called to me. I pulled off my shirt and hopped on the table, laying on my stomach so he could get to my back.

"I don't like guessing." I said boredly. He chuckled.

"People are saying that if we wanna keep our business, we oughta bring you in to sing. So not only are you an amazing artist, but you're a rock star now too, yeah?" He grinned. "So how about it? Next Monday, you wanna sing in our little bar?" I looked at Dad to see him give me a shrug. He had a face that said, "It's your career. Do what you want."

"I'd love to." I told him with a smirk. "I'll set up a list of dates that I can sing for you. I have to correspond with my calendar first though."

"Oh, look at mister big shot over there." Deidara teased. He finished with the girl. "Can you believe how full of himself he is?" he asked her. She giggled and nodded.

"He's so handsome, he has a right to be." She said in a squeak of a voice. I smirked at Deidara.

"Shut up Uchiha." He snorted. "You're all finished honey, hm. And tell your old man that this one's on mister big shot over there." He pointed to me. She gave me a twinkling look of awe. I shrugged and gave a curt nod. She squealed and ran off excitedly. I waited for Deidara to hurry up with the tattoo. It's a present for Naruto kinda, and a thing for me as well. The drawing itself is for him. The tattoo part is for me.

By the time we were done, I was numb from the back of my neck to the base of my spine. But it was a satisfactory numbness, like the kind a gay guy gets when he's been thouroughly butt-fucked. Certain thoughts cross my mind and a small groan leaves my lips. Why would I have to think about unruly blond hair and crystalline blue eyes at a time like this?

"Holy fuck, little Sasuke's a masochist!" Deidara says when he realizes how turned on I am. I swipe at him. "Nu-uh. Now then, pay up and get lost." I sighed and wrote him a check for myself and the girl before leaving. I climbed into the car with Dad. He stared at my back.

"Jesus Christ, it's bleeding everywhere. But fuck is it cool looking." He said. I chuckled and leaned forward. I patted his knee.

"Let's go home dad." I said. He laughed with me and drove us home. I pulled my shirt back on and went inside. Naruto tackled me.

"Happy birthday again nii-san!" he yelled. I smiled and lifted him before taking him to bed.

"Let's go to sleep Naruto. It's late." I said with a small smile. He nodded and cuddled into my chest on the bed. He's my angel.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul. I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one_." I whispered, kissing his forehead. He smiled and yawned lazily before falling asleep. I watched him sleep.


	4. Fears

**Chapter 3~ Fears**

I came home the first day of school and Naruto was already there waiting for me, which would have been odd if I hadn't stayed after school for a fight on the first day. (by fight, I mean me kicking his ass and him doing nothing against it). I ended up getting stuck in the counselors office for three frickin' hours talking about how my past must leave me with pent up angers.

I told the idiot, "Not really, he just annoyed me so I popped him one or two." Whish he replied to with a, "Sasuke, it took three people to get you off of him. He has bite marks." And my face might've flushed just a bit at that.

Kushina was on me as soon as I walked through the door. She was all fiery fury, an Amazon shinigami in the making. "What the hell is this I hear about yu being in a fight?" she demanded.

"It was nothing." I said with a growl.

"Don't give me that shit, he was in the fucking hospital Sasuke!" she yelled. I walked past her to my room. "They could sue you know!" I turned to face her, throwing my shit in my room angrily.

"What the fuck do you care? Huh? What does it matter to you? If they sue, it'll be out of my bank account, not yours!" I shouted. She shrank back for a moment then changed her mind and marched over to me.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me! I was so gracious to let you in my house and this is how you treat me?"

"First of all, this is Dad's house! Second of all, what my mother did with Dad is no reason for you to take that anger out on me!"

"I don't take my anger out on you Sasuke. Where do you get this idea?"

"Don't play dumb! You've never fucking liked me! You've hated my guts! I don't know if it's because you can't stand the fact that Dad was in love with Kaa-san before he met you, or if it's because of what happened to me but you need to remember, and get this trough your skull you stupid bitch, that I NEVER FUCKING CHOSE ANY OF IT!!" I screamed. She jumped, now she was retreating, taking step back after step back while I was advancing on her step for step. **"I DIDN'T ASK FOR MY HERO TO KILL EVERY ONE I CARED ABOUT! I NEVER ASKED TO BE RAPED ON CAMERA OVER AND OVER AGAIN BY MY OWN FATHER AND HIS LITTLE BUDDIES AND I NEVER ONCE ASKED FOR DAD AND KAA-SAN TO HAVE AN AFFAIR THAT RESULTED IN ME!!!" **I stopped to breathe when her back hit the wall. She was afraid, afraid I was going to be like Itachi? No, never. I wouldn't put Naruto through that. Not without good reason. I turned and ran to my room, slamming my door shut.

I could hear Naruto crying in his own room. Angry at myself, I buried my face in my pillow and screamed my lungs out. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know I was crying when it happened.

When I woke up I could hear Kushina and Dad arguing. Kushina was saying I was too violent and mentally stressed. Dad was telling her it was no wonder I was screaming my lungs off at her, every time she saw me she bitched me out for something.

"I do not bitch him out!" Kushina snapped.

"You do too! He does nice things for you and you yell at him five minutes later. People try to tell you the nice things he does for you and you ignore them." He retorted.

"Like what Minato? What're some nice things he's done for me?" she demanded.

"How about that gold necklace? He bought it for your birthday. But you wouldn't accept it from him. So he gave it to Naruto for him to give it to you for him. Naruto tried to tell you but you ignored it, asked him if he got it all by himself." Dad said. He wasn't yelling, Dad never yelled. Hell, he didn't even raise his voice. He says, talking in normal tones creates a sort of respect between two people when they're arguing.

"Last Christmas he paid for the marble counter tops you wanted so bad. The Christmas before that he bought you that French dress you love so much and wear everywhere. He's bought you things I didn't even know you wanted and you make other people take the credit. He's only ever wanted you to accept him. You're a part of his life now. When he grows up, I doubt he's going to remember Mikoto at all. He'll remember you. You're the one who's going to leave the lasting impression. So why not make it a good one Kushina? Why not be a woman he wants to call mother?"

Naruto slid into my room and reshut the door. He crawled in my bed and forced his way under me. He clung to me, trembling and whimpering. "I'm scared Nii-san." He whispered. I held him.

"There's no reason to be scared Naruto. I'll always protect you." I whispered to him.

"I can't help it, I always get scared when you yell." He mumbled.

"Then I won't yell anymore." I promised. He looked at me. "Ever again."

"You're so lucky nii-san. You're not scared of anything." He stared at me in awe. I smiled and rolled out positions.

"But I am scared of something." He looked shocked. "Losing you." I whispered. He made a face. "Alright alright. I'm also afraid of video cameras, horses, and the dark." His eyes got big.

"You're scared of the dark too?" he asked. I nodded gravely. "Because of the monsters in it right?" he asked. I nodded again. He laid his head on my chest and sighed. "I guess, if Nii-san is scared of things... then it's okay to be scared."

"That's right. It's okay to be scared every now and then. You just tell me when you're scared and I'll hold you so tightly that nothing will be able to get you, not even the fears." I kissed his head, breathing in his cinnamon smell.

"I love you Nii-san." He whispered.

"I love you too Naruto." I replied with a small smile. He sighed and slipped into a deep sleep. I disentangled myself from him and walked out. Kushina was sitting with Dad in the living room. They were deathly silent and staring at the baby monitor on the coffee table. Where the hell has she hidden the damn thing in my room now? In my fucking pillow.

"Sasuke, there you are." Dad smiled at me, approving.

"It's time we set up some boundaries." I said, looking at Kushina passively. She nodded in agreement. "First off, strop treating me like a rapist. I'll never ever touch Naruto like that." I said stiffly. She stared at me. "Secondly, get that damn baby monitor out of my room. Do you wanna hear it if I do start satisfying my urges?" she paled slightly.

"Alright, the monitor goes and... I'm sorry. I just knew someone when I was younger who... had circumstances similar to yours and he did it to others." She whispered. Her eyes were full of shame. "But, I want Naruto to start sleeping in his own room. He's a big boy now. And when you have something for me, don't be afraid to give it to me or tell me it was from you. I'll accept it." she said. I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked. She seemed thoughtful.

"Give me a hug?" she said quietly. "And let me apologize properly?" I sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Apology accepted... mom." I whispered. She smiled and held me.

"So when can I hear you sing again oh great one?" she giggled slightly. Dad must've told her about what happened in the body art shop.

"Well... maybe-" I cut off as Naruto gave a restless whimper and cry from the room. "Shit, I forgot to sing to him." I said. I ran for my room. "I **always** sing to him." I said, figuring they'd hear it in the baby monitor.

"_It's okay... It's okay.... It's okay."_ I sang softly to Naruto as I gathered him in my arms. "_Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. 'cause you're my, you're my... my, my true love. My whole heart. Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay."_ I sang, feeling him calm in my arms.

"_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I knew I'd be okay, though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you though it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

"Did he come up with that on his own?" Mom asked from the doorway. They were standing there watching.

"Yeah, but he says he's got people asking to buy it from him. He's gonna sell it to one of his buddies in America. Weirdest band name too."

"What's that?"

"Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or something." Dad shrugged and the shut my door, leaving us be. I heard the click of the monitors turning off.


	5. Sugar Honey Iced Tea

**Chapter 4~ Sugar. Honey. Iced. Tea.**

I was outside in the parking lot enjoying my lunch when I noticed it. I saw it, bouncing into the air, between bites of my sandwich and paragraphs in my book. I recognized its orange felt and red beady eyes instantly. Then the nine tails was a dead giveaway. I snarled and stood up, walking to it.

"So this kid just falls on his ass and holds up his hands all crying. He dropped this little thing so I picked it up. Pretty rare I guess. He was bawlin' and begging me to give it back but I just walked away." Kiba Inuzuka was tossing it up into the air. He was in the same grade as me, had a few of the same classes too. I'd recognize his idiot laugh anywhere.

"Let me see that." I snatched the doll out of thin air and examined it. I already knew it was, this doll was one of a kind. There on the tag said "KYUUBI" in my handwriting. I growled louder. "Where did you get this again?"

"Some brat who goes to the elementary school down the street. Serves him right for bringing important shit to school." Kiba said with a little grin. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I slugged him hard.

"Fuck!" One of his buddies ran off. I was seething with anger. I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him again and again and again. "What the hell?" he demanded, trying to defend himself and failing miserably. He did get in a good punch to my right cheek though. I spit the blood in his eye and kept wailing on him. I was faintly aware of his friends pulling me off of him.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi-sensei demanded. I stopped growling long enough to pull myself free and pick up Kyuubi, holding the doll close to my heart.

"This asshole just fucking attacked me!" Kiba shouted.

"You punched my little brother and stole his favorite toy! He was bringing that in for show-and-tell you stupid fuck!" I growled.

"Boys! Knock it off and tell me what happened." Kakashi ordered. I started first.

"I heard him over here gloating about how he punched this little kid down and stole his doll and I was coming over to chew him out when I recognized the doll. It's my little brother's sir." I said. Kiba pointed at me.

"You can't prove that!" he yelled.

"It's one of a kind from Kyoto. I paid five thousand Ryou for it! And you stole it from him!" I snapped. I pointed to the tag. "This is my handwriting you dumb fuck! You've graded three of my assignments already and you can't tell that much? You really are a stupid mutt!"

"Kiba, a week's detention for stealing and harming a young child. Sasuke, one lunch detention for harming another student. And this won't get reported to your parents as long as you show up in my classroom tomorrow for lunch." Kakashi said. He looked at the others. "Take him to the nurse's office." He ordered. They complied and he put his hand on my shoulder. "You must love your brother very much." He said.

"He means the world to me." I told him. He smiled and pulled out a passbook.

"Here' why don't you go take him his doll. He probably misses it. Just show the office this slip. What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." I told him. He smiled wider and handed me the slip. "Thank you sir." I said. I held his doll close and ran down the street for the school. "I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki in class 1B. I have something of his." I showed the secretary the note. She nodded and let me go. I ran to the room and slowly, quietly entered. They were drawing. Iruka-sensei looked at me.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked. I walked to him and showed him the note. "Oh, would you like to step into the hall with him?" At my nod he nodded back and waved me to the door. "Naruto, there's someone here to see you; they're waiting in the hall." He said. Naruto came out and looked at me.

"Nii-san?" he asked with a big cute smile. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I frowned and held out his Kyuubi doll to him. His eyes got big and watery and he hugged it. "But..."

"You weren't going to tell me Naruto. Were you?" It wasn't a question. He started crying and he hugged me. He had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"I'm sorry nii-san. I didn't want you to be mad at me for not sticking up for myself!" he wailed. I sighed and hugged him.

"I'd never be mad at you Naruto." I whispered. "Why would I be mad? I love you. I only want you to be happy."

"I'll always be happy as long as I have a great nii-san like you!" he cried out with another sob. He held close to me, just crying. "I love you nii-san! I love you sooooo much!" he whimpered. I chuckled.

"I love you too Naruto." I whispered. "_Now stop your crying it will be alright; just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." _I sat down and pulled him into my lap. _"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_ He looked at me and tried to smile.

"_Cuz you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now, and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_ I whispered, pressing kisses to his head and face. One of the teachers was staring at us weirdly and I growled.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?"_ I sung. Naruto looked up at me and started singing. "**They just don't trust what they can't explain."** I chuckled. "_I know we're different-" _**"But deep inside us, we're not that different at all."**

He giggled and leaned against me. I smiled and just held him, letting him laugh. "I like singing with nii-san." He whispered.

"I like it when you sing with me." I told him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. "I'll always protect you Naruto." I promised him.

"I trust you nii-san." He whispered. Iruka stuck his head out.

"Naruto, it's time for show-and-tell. Are you ready?" He asked politely. Naruto jumped up with a smile.

"I'm ready! Are you going back to class nii-san?" he tilted his head so cutely.

"I have to." I said. There's no way I'm facing a class full of seven year-olds with a raging hard-on. I keep it hidden as I stand, kiss his forehead and leave the school. When I get back to my own school, it's Suigetsu who notices immediately.

"Looks like ya got a problem Uchiha." He says, nodding to my pants. I glare at him. Of course, he grabs my shirt and shoves me up against the wall. "Want me to help you?" he drawls, licking his lips. Now there's an option I've never considered before. Help.

"Would you?" I give him a sultry smile and goes down quickly. I've never been touched down there like this before and it's drawing and murderous and I have to bite my own hand to keep quiet. If that's what they felt when they made me do it to them then it's no wonder they kept wanting more.

It was over quickly and Suigetsu looked up at me with his infuriating eyes as he licked his lips clean. "So who's Naruto?" He asked with a spark of amusement in those eyes. "Are you telling me there's someone _Uchiha Sasuke_ wants but can't get?"

"How do you know about Naruto?" I demanded angrily.

"Dude, you just called his name when you came." He informed me. My eyes must've widened tenfold. I felt the bile rising in my throat and ran to the bathroom. I threw up so much that pretty soon it was just blood or nothing. Someone must've heard or saw me because next thing I know I've got teachers rubbing my back and holding my hair and people talking in a rush before everything went dark.


	6. Holding On

I first posted this story late last night and in a course of not even twenty four hours I got sixteen reviews. **XxMikomiUchihaxX**, I posted the name of the band in the fourth chapter just for you, and yes you did spell it wrong but so did I for the longest time, and the second song was _You'll be in my heart_ by Phil Collins. It's from the Tarzan Movie (Disney). **sugardash**, I only have this to say, "THANK YOU!!". And for reyvendeb, your feedback is very much appreciated, I believe I recall seeing your name in the reviews of my "Panting" the prototype of this, have I or am I crazy? Lol, **GoldxSilence**, I'm workin' on it, no worries. This stuff is coming up in my head waaay in advance. , DO NOT FEAR! Naruto will not let Sasuke hurt you. Ever. I hope chapter four shone some light on your question. Kushina and Sasuke's relationship does do a complete turnabout. **Sasodei-iz-awesome**... you make me laugh too much. I got milk all over my keyboard. (lol, laughs at myself for being stupid). **Claimed By Insanity**, I know just what you mean. The moment I heard that song I fell in love. **DiYella-Sama**, I'm glad you could get interest where you haven't before. I'm very glad my story does that. **sasukexnaruto4ever10092**, **GeNo C. iDe1**, **boredom is a crime**, **Missheartless**, **hyperspastic-superhero-girl**, **yaiolover07**, and **Shounen-Ai**: Thank you all for your reading and support! It means so much to me! This chapter is for everyone who's been reading and reviewing and telling me. I love you all sooo so much!!

**Chapter 5~ Holding On**

"The tests have returned." **There's a pounding in my head buddy and your voice isn't making it any better.** "He came back negative for gastric ulcers, hemorrhages, or Pulmonary Embolism." **You keep talking and I'm going to shank you with this tube that's obstructing my breathing.**

"Then what is it?" **Dad, you're high pitched whine isn't helping right now.**

"We're running some more tests now." **Seriously dude, do you have to shout next to my ear? You're lucky I can't move. Aren't drugs great?** "Has he been complaining of any recent changes in health? Problems that aren't normal?"

"Not really... I mean, he's taken a lot of migraine medicine recently but Sasuke gets migraines easily." **Dad, please... don't yell.**

"Nii-san's hands and feet are always cold." **Why is it that only his voice doesn't cause me pain?** "And he breathes faster at night."

"So we've got... shortness of breath and vomiting blood. I'm afraid these symptoms don't tell me anything." **You again?**

"So we're back where we started?" **Mom's here too? Wow, a full crowd.**

"He's been spacing out a lot in class recently, and he has to have things repeated to him a couple times these past couple days." **Kakashi-sensei? Who next?**

"I saw him getting all dizzy the other day in class." **Kiba even? Isn't this just my day.**

"Nii-san's heart is different than mine!" **Naruto's sweet voice, you make everything better.** "Mine goes ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. Nii-san's goes bump-bump, ba-ba-bump." **You have the strangest ways of saying things little one.**

"That's it!" **Holy fuck! Shut up please!** "All of these things are symptoms of anemia! I'll have him a blood count done. It sounds like he's got anemia. The vomiting may have been psychological, or a result of the dizziness or migraines." **He's leaving now? Thank fucking god.**

"Okay... at least now we know what's wrong."

"What's anemina daddy?" **I'd laugh if my throat didn't hurt.**

"Anemia is when there's not enough healthy red blood cells. It can be caused by parasitic worms, over bleeding, or a deficiency in red bone marrow." **Kakashi, the voice of knowledge and reason, you are my savior.** "The symptoms are fatigue, pale skin, headaches, dizziness, cognitive deficiency, irregular heartbeat, cold hands and feet, chest pains, and shortness of breath."

"Oh god, how long do you think he's had it?" Dad sounded sad and tired.

"It's hard to say. He may have had it his whole life. It could just be getting worse as he grows. He gets bigger and his body has to produce more blood, therefore the healthy erythrocyte to body ratio is stretched and the gap is larger, the effects become worse."

"Jesus... I wonder... how we're going to fix it."

"It depends. Some anemia are... fatal... while others are easily corrected." Are you serious? Am I going to fucking die? "It just depends on what he has."

"He'll be okay Daddy. Nii-san always makes it through." Naruto, you shouldn't make promises that I can't keep.

"I know Naruto. I know... Sasuke's always been a fighter." He whispered.

"WhamI sho tired?" I forced myself to push out. A heavy mass landed on my chest, making it even harder to breathe.

"Naruto, be careful! Your nii-san's not feeling too well." Dad pulled him off me. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

"I'm shtrapped to a bed wif a fhucking tube down my froat." I grumbled. "I can't breafe."

"Here, I'll take this out." He pulled out the tube. "Is that better?"

"A bit." Why am I so breathless? I know my throat is probably raw but why does my voice sound so hoarse and weak? "Got any water?" I whispered. As they got it I looked at Kiba. I wouldn't be rude right now. "Where's my lil Naru-chan?" I asked, looking around. He jumped up from hiding beside my bed.

"Here I am Nii-san!" he yelled. I smiled and pulled him in my lap. "I knew you'd get better. You can't be sick, you've always got to be there for me right?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Hey buddy, think you can go get me a chocolate bar?" I asked, handing him a dollar from Dad's pocket. They all wondered how I pulled that trick. Heh, I got it from his pocket when he was taking out the tube.

"Sure thing!" Naruto jumped down and grabbed mom's arm. "Come on Mommy! You know I can't reach the buttons!" he said. She laughed and went with him. I sighed when they were gone.

"If I've had anemia... will I be able to go home?"

"Of course. Anemia can be healed if given what it needs." Kakashi smiled.

"Unless it's fatal." I pointed out. "But if there's nothing they can do for me then they'll probably send me home anyway." I closed my eyes and tried to think. My mind was grayed at the edges and it was hard to grasp on to a specific thought. "If I die..."

"We're not talking about that." Dad grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Listen to me Sasuke. You will not die. I don't care what caused this or why but you will not die. We will do everything we can to make sure you're alright." He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I won't lose my little Sasuke." He growled. I'm not sure why but there was a thick wetness all over my face.

"D-Dad..." I whispered. He hugged me tightly. "I'm scared." I admitted. I cried into his shirt, wanting his protection and comfort. "I don't want to die!" I gasped. "I don't wanna lose you and Naruto and mom."

"Shhhh, it's alright Sasuke." He was rocking me in his arms, holding me close and whispering words of encouragement. "You're not going to die. We won't lose you." He promised quietly, petting my hair like he used to, making me feel small and vulnerable. "I'm scared too Sasuke, but we'll get through this."

I managed to pull myself together and sit right just before the arrival of my chocolate bar. I opened it, took a small bite and handed it to Naruto. He giggled as if he knew all along and started chomping on it happily.

"You're the only child I know who doesn't like sweets." Mom said with a laugh. I shrugged. Naruto licked his fingers. I turned away from the view quickly.

"I don't mind! I get double candy on Halloween!" he said excitedly. I laid back, the fluorescent lights were making my head spin and I was having a hard time processing what they were saying. "Nii-san?" Naruto yelled. I could hear a sudden high pitched stretched out beep and Dad swearing and shouting and many voices yelling for help before a sharp pain descended on my chest.

Lights were bursting behind my eyelids. My body arched as pain and energy shocked through me. A scream left my lips.

"We've got response!" someone yelled.

"Still no heartbeat!" Another shouted.

"Clear!" The pain and energy returned. My neck snapped and my spine cracked with the tightness of my arch this time.

"He's stabilizing!"

"For how long this time?"

"I've got no idea." Is this it? Is this the end of me? Not able to experience driving a car or flying or... or watching Naruto grow up?

"Pulse is weak."

**NO! **

"We're losing him!"

I _CAN'T_!!

"Should we give him another?"

I **PROMISED** HIM!!!

"It could kill him."

I _WON'T_!!!!

"He's _already_ dying!"

I **CAN'T AFFORD** TO GIVE UP!!!!!

"He's... pulse is... steady..."

I _HAVE TO BE THERE_ FOR _**NARUTO**_!!!!!!

"We've got REM! He's hanging on, he's coming too!"

"It's a fucking miracle!"

"We need a transfusion. AB, let's hurry up! He could go back."

I did it? For Naruto.

"I don't know what you're hanging in there for but... we're damn glad to have you back kid."

I don't even know you... It's not for you people.

"You just keep hanging on and we'll keep trying to figure out the problem."

I did it for _Mom_...

"Here ya go kid, AB blood, just what you need right now. Full of oxygen and everything else you need right now."

_Dad_...

"His family's gonna be so proud."

And _Naruto_.

"His family? We've got half the town out there praying for him. There's a hoodlum without a shirt on sitting in a circle of his own blood burning a candle for him and saying if he prays hard enough "Jashin-sama" will save him."

**Especially** Naruto.

"His brother will be so happy too. I've never seen a child so heartbroken and cry so much in my life. Not even newborns."

Naruto's the most important. I love him so much.

"Let's go tell everyone that... he hasn't given up yet."

"Na... ru... to..."

"Given up? He's fucking awake! Maybe not conscious but he's awake."

"Where... Naru..." talking is hard. My chest is killing me and my heart is pounding.

"Don't talk right now, son. Just get your rest. Close your eyes and try to sleep some. You've got iron and vitamin deficient anemia but we've got you on a drip that's giving you all the B-12 and iron you need."

It's not fatal?... I'm not... going to die...? Thank god... thank God and Buddha and Jashin and Allah and if I'm missing any, please let me now. Thank you Horace and Anubis and Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, Pluto, Apollo, Diana, Mars, Venus, Cupid, Mercury, Minerva, Ceres, Proserpine, Vulcan, Bacchus, Saturn, Vesta, Janus, Uranus (I will kill anyone who even giggles, I swear it so held me gods.), Gaia, Maia, Flora, and Plutus.

_From underneath the trees we'd watch the skies, confusing stars with satellites._

I am going to live.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight..._

I can spend more time with my little Naruto.

_Singing a-men I, I'm alive. Singing amen I, I'm alive......_

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died_!"

People screamed, cheering me on. I never really thought my whole town would show up for this, the first thing I do after waking up. Standing here, in front of the hospital's doors in my jeans and a big coat, and ivy attached to my arm, I sang to my entire town, ignoring the cameras that were recording and the large screens on the sides of the doors of the TV vans that showed my face as I held Naruto on my hip, his face leaning on my shoulder. He's been refusing to let go of me since I woke up. He doesn't talk, which is odd, he just hangs on to me. He panics if he doesn't have some kind of skin with skin contact.

"_I'm singin' a-amen I, amen I, I'm alive. Amen I, amen I, amen I, I'm alive."_ Naruto held my hand while he watched the crowd. He was the only one I was acutely aware of. He was my entire world in this moment. "_And in the end, the fireflies are only light in paradise. We'll show the world that they were wrong and teach them all to sing along. Singing a-men I, I'm alive. Singing amen I, I'm alive." _

Dad's holding Mom in his arms and the both of them look awestruck and happy. They're so glad they have both their sons. They're so glad what I have is treatable.

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. When nobody died."_

It turns out, my digestive tract creates a natural enzyme that destroys Vitamin B-12 and Iron as soon as they enter my mouth. Because of this my red blood cells didn't have enough hemoglobin to carry oxygen even though the cells themselves were enlarged because of the B-12 deficiency. My body wasn't getting enough oxygen to function properly and my blood cells were having a hard time moving through my veins.

"_And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are. If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be."_

This deficiency actually turns out to be what causes my easy irritation, depression, and snappy personality. Kakashi said that that's what caused me to be so violent towards people. No Iron created irritation which turned to anger around people like Kiba which quickly changed into violence. Maybe now I won't get into fights so much.

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died. We'd see the day we'd see the day when nobody died."_

I have to have shots of a set amount of B-12 and Iron injected in me weekly. My insurance covers the cost of the injections actually (by some miracle) and I'm given a couple months worth case of the shots. I'll need help for a little while until I can do it right. But It'll be fine.

I gave Naruto my biggest hug ever and kissed his forehead. He giggled and kept holding on to me. "I love you Naruto." I whispered. He pulled me close with a blush.

It'll be fine because I've got Naruto. He's my world, my reason for living. He's the everything in my life that I need to get me up in the morning.

"I love you too Nii-san." He whispered in my ear.

I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I love Naruto. I mean, I really love him. I love him in more than a brotherly way. We'll never be together in the way that I want but as long as I can live my life making him smile, it'll be worth it by the end of the day. It'll be more than worth it.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I just turned fourteen a little under three months ago. I'm half Japanese, half Pennsylvania Dutch(1). My major language was Japanese until I met my father, not it's English. I have a medical problem but I'm living through it.

My little brother is Naruto Uzumaki. He's mostly English. He just turned seven ten days ago. He's got the smile of the angels and the eyes of the ocean. He's also a bruja(2), because he's got me under a spell.

I am conclusively and inexplicably in love with him.

A better term for a German American or a descendant of the German emigrants who moved to Pennsylvania.

I believe bruja is the Spanish word for witch. I'm sorry if I'm wrong though. If I am, please correct me and I will fix it immediately.

The song used, by the way, was _If Everyone Cared_ by Nickelback.

Did you all like this one? I tried to draw it out but I'm not sure if the effect I wanted was reached. Sorry it took so long too. I had to give my dog a bath while I was in the middle of typing. Can you believe it?

Ten Pages!! 2486 words in all baby!! Yeah!


	7. Angel

Imagine that! Chapter six, and popular. Sorry this is all I could get today, I had a lot to do. I wasn't even home most of the time. Tomorrow I have school so I'm not sure exactly what I'll get done but it's all good. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 6~ Angel**

"Hold still Sasuke." Dad chuckled as he pressed in the needle and injected the fluid. I was staring at the wall, keeping my muscles from twitching at the slight prick. It was becoming painful, having a needle pressed into the same spot repeatedly week after week. My muscle is sore.

"Sasuke, Dennis Rider from Rider Management is on the phone for you!" Mom called from the kitchen. Dad clicked his tone.

"Now you're really mister big shot huh?" he asked. "Two weeks since they aired your story on TV and already you've got major record companies calling you."

"It's the looks." I said with a shrug. He chuckled and threw out the needle. He left the room and Naruto came in carrying the cordless. He hates being in the room when I get my shots. He's afraid of needles big time. "Thank you kindly." I said, taking the phone as he crawled into my lap. I held it to my ear. "You're speaking with Sasuke Uchiha, how may I be of service?"

"Hello Mister Uchiha, I'm Dennis Rider. I'm calling to see if you've got a record company already selected." He said in a polite tone. I chuckled.

"Sorry sir but I'm not looking into that right now. I'm mainly a small town lone singer. However, you're welcome to call me in four years." I said.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'll be legal to sign a contract." I said with a chuckle. "I'm only fourteen sir."

"Yes, I got that from your story... I suppose, if you're not interested then I'll give it four years. We don't want to put pressure on a young mind after such a spirit lifting experience. I suppose I'll call you back in four years then." We shared a small laugh.

"Alright, I'll be waiting sir." I told him before saying goodbye and hanging up. I put the phone down and held Naruto's back against my chest while laying my head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Maybe... watch some movies... and take a bath together..." Naruto played with my pant leg. I chuckled and set him up.

"Go pick whatever movies you want to watch." I told him. He rushed to the movie case in the living room. A bath with him eh? Just my luck. Looks like I'm going to have to lock my room tonight. I got my TV and VCR ready to watch videos. Naruto came back holding Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, Anastasia, and Fox and the Hound. I chuckled and he held Anastasia out to me first.

He tugged my arm when his favorite part came up. He loved the lullaby song.

"So pretty." Naruto murmured softly, staring between the TV and myself.

"This is a good movie." He whispered. He laid on me and held my hand as we watched it the rest of the way. Next tossed in was beauty and the beast. "You know, sometimes you remind me of the beast Nii-san." He whispered as he played with my hand. "Because you're so nice to me but you're so mean to everyone else."

"I'm so nice to you because I love you dork." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Well I love you too." He bit my hand. "And don't do that you meanie big brother." He teased. I smiled and held him closer, feeling the steady calm beat of his heart.

When it was time for our bath we went to the bathroom quietly. We got ready to get in the bathtub; I was filling it with warm water while he stripped. I was taking off my own shirt as I turned around. I had to whirl about to face the tub once again. Naruto had been naked, bending over perfectly to search through the cabinet for the bubble bath.

I bit my hand and forced anything I felt down. I couldn't afford to be turned on by the body of my kid brother when we would be getting in the bath together (I shouldn't be getting turned on by my kid brother period. But we'll just ignore that so I don't feel even **more** disgusted with myself.)

"You okay Nii-san?" He asked, holding up the giant bottle of lilac bubble bath.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto." I said. I put in and watched the bubbles rise before stripping and slipping in. Naruto climbed in my lap and I was praying to god in hopes that he would help me through this test of strength and purity.

"Splishy splashy." Naruto smiled and looked at me. He squirted me with his duck and laughed before acting like a shark in the large bathtub. (We come from a family of money, so of course it's a rich person bath tub.)

With an evil grin and need for revenge, I dumped a cup full of water on his head. He jumped up whining and smacked me with the towel. "Don't squirt me." I said teasingly. He pouted and sat on my lap facing me. Alarm bells went off in my body.

"Sing to me while I wash your hair nii-san." He demanded. I looked up at him as I slipped into the water more. He wet my hair with the towel. "Sing my December." He said. I chuckled.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

He put the shampoo in my hair and started to lather slowly. I managed to hide a small moan at the feel of his tiny caressing fingers, committing it to memory.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. Far away, long ago; glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."_

He smelled my hair as he washed out the suds.

"_And a song someone sings, once upon a December_." I whispered. He pulled me up and played with my hair. "Why do you always want me to sing?" I asked him as I wet his hair to wash it. He looked away from me with a deep blush.

"Because when Nii-san sings for me... it makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. Nii-san makes me feel so special and loved and I don't ever want to lose that. Promise me you'll never stop singing Nii-san? Because when you sing... you're real." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Is Naruto really this perceptive?

"I know there's something Nii-san hides from me. But when he sings it feels like he's not hiding anything. You bear your soul when you sing to people, and it's really beautiful." I flinched slightly as he talked. He turned the full force of his big pretty eyes on me and I could only hug him tight.

"I'll always sing to you Naruto." I promised. I kissed his brow and just held him against me, listening to his heart beat as he sighed contentedly and clung to me.

"Naruto, bedtime." Dad called through the door. I tensed slightly before setting him out and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel. I wrapped one around my waist and lifted him into my arms.

"Come on brat." I said. "Let's get you to the bed." I carried him to his room and set him down. I got him clothes and helped him get dressed for the first time since he was five. He settled into bed, holding Kyuubi to his chest, and stared up at me longingly. "Alright, I'll sing it." I said with a drastic sigh, though I was going to anyway.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face; I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."_ I pulled him closer.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. 'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay. Whoa-oh, stay. Whoa-oh. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I knew I'd be okay, though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

He was asleep by the time I finished. I nodded and walked out, going to my own room to change. Nothing tight tonight. I put on a button-up black silk shirt and loose jeans. I picked up my phone and called Suigetsu. Suigetsu's kind of like my on again-off again experiment friend. Right now we're on again.

"Yo, sup baby?" he asks in his annoying voice. I sigh and grip the bridge of my nose.

"There's no one around you is there?" I ask.

"Course not, if there was I wouldn't answer the phone." He gripes. He hates keeping our fling a secret.

"Good, meet me at the Dawn." I ordered him. He snorted but agreed and hung up. At least this time he didn't try to say "I love you sugarcakes". "Dad, I'm going to work!" I called into the living room as I put on my shoes and headed for the door.

"You need a ride?" he shoots back, always always.

"Nope, I got a ride." I told him. Deidara was waiting for me outside on his motorcycle. He whistled and handed me a helmet that I put on only because I didn't want him to get a ticket. He drove us to the bar and unlocked it.

The Dawn is a nice quiet bar (unless Tobi is serving drinks) that's always clean and ready for patrons when it opens. It's got wooden floors and tables but the bar is painted black with red clouds. The stage is purple and every time I step onto it I want to find the guy who did the color coordination and rip him to shreds.

I step out back and Suigetsu is waiting there. The bar doesn't open for another twenty minutes. Just enough time for us. He rushes at me and starts kissing me roughly. I kick his shin and he becomes gentler, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I put my hands on his hips and held him close to me.

"Sasuke..." he whimpers, pressing his hips against mine. I lower to his neck and start spreading kisses and nips along it, biting his sensitive spot that makes him mewl. "I need you." He groans.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I asked with a rough thrust of my hips against his. He gasps and nods quickly, biting his lip. I start searching his pockets and find what I needed. I pulled out the lubed condom pack. "Good boy." I whispered.

"Hurry up and do it Sasuke!" he growled. He turned his back to me and opened his pants. With a small groan, I hugged his back and turned him to face the wall. He braced himself against it. "You won't hurt me Sasuke." He promised. I nodded jerkily before pressing it into him. He gasped and his nails scratched at the brick. But he tried to keep himself loose.

I rubbed circles on his hips, holding him gently and kissing his shoulder and neck. He whined and rested his forehead against the bricks when I was fully in. He shivered and I pulled off my shirt to wrap it around his body. He chuckled and pressed back into me. "You chivalrous asshole." He whispered. I blushed slightly and started to pull out. I pushed in just as slowly. "Nn... more you idiot." He whispered.

"You want more?" I growled angrily. He nodded. I narrowed my eyes slightly for a moment before pulling out and shoving back in. He gasped and arched his back. "Is this enough?" I demanded, doing it again and again. It felt good and tight as I moved in and out. Suigetsu struggled to be quiet.

He grasped the back of my head as I moved and forced my head down against his shoulder. He was moaning and whining and writing as I fucked him, his body tight around me and only getting tighter as he spasmed, as he came.

"Suigetsu." I groaned softly, the feel of his soft skin beneath my hands helping to shove me over.

I rested against him, the cold wind outside biting at my flesh. I pulled out of him and fixed his clothes, dropping the condom on the ground. He gave me back my shirt and stood there staring at me.

"We can't do this anymore." He whispered. My heart wrenched.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Because, you don't care about me. At first I thought you liked me. But you don't care at all. This all goes back to that Naruto guy doesn't it?" He huffed. "I'm just someone who's conveniently there for you to screw around with. Why don't you just go fuck around with this Naruto instead? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I snarled and pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't have any lust for Naruto." I growled. "I love Naruto. I don't want him like this." I growled. "There's a difference. I have feelings for you Suigetsu and you're the only one I've ever touched so intimately."

"Why do I have to hide our relationship?" he whispered.

"There isn't a relationship yet!" I snapped. He looked at me with wounded eyes. "Ah fuck, look. I mean that I haven't actually asked you out yet because I didn't know how you'd respond. And we can't tell anyone until I do because they'll treat you... weirdly." I pointed out. He looked at me, expectantly.

"I'd say yes you know." He said. "If you asked me... I'd say yes."

"Yo, it's time to start, un." Deidara said as he pushed open the door. I nodded to him and looked at Suigetsu.

"Ugh, just go." He grumbled.

"Will you wait for me?" I shifted. I always walked him home.

"Behind the bar as usual." He said as he brushed past me to go inside. I sighed sadly and started to walk inside. I went straight to my CD collection and picked out a few to play in succession.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."_ Suigetsu's eyes were big as he looked at me. _"And All I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

Don't ignore me Suigetsu...

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

I need you...

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'. Or the moment of truth in your lie. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

I may love Naruto... but he can't give to me what you do... he can't comfort me like you do.

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

I marched off the stage and grabbed his arm. I dragged him around the counter and out of the bar into the somewhat busy street. I kissed him for all to see. "Will you go out with me?" I asked him.

"You remembered... my favorite song..." he whispered. He looked down. "Okay, I'll be your boyfriend." He agreed. I pulled him to my house. Mom and Dad looked at me in surprise as I marched in pulling him along.

"Dad, Mom. This is my boyfriend Suigetsu. Suigetsu, these are my parents. Can he stay the night?" Mom's jaw was to the floor and Suigetsu was tugging my arm all embarrassed.

"That's fine, but I don't want to hear any playing around. It's time for bed." Dad said with a little smile. I nodded and pulled Suigetsu to my bedroom.

"You can meet my little brother in the morning. He's sleeping right now." I told him as I made the bed and searched for a pair of pajamas for him. I handed them to him. "You can change wherever you want." I said. I got myself out a pair and started taking off my shirt. He blushed and did the same.

I changed and crawled in bed, holding open the blankets for him to climb in with me. He almost tackled me onto the bed and kissed me.

"_Goodnight_ boys." Dad said from the doorway. We pulled apart quickly and he hid under the blankets.

"Sorry sir! Goodnight!" He pretended to be asleep. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I looked up at Dad to see him smiling and winking at me. I threw my shoe at his head and he shut the door quickly

"Goodnight Suigetsu." I said with a little smile. He looked up at me and smiled back.

"Thank you Sasuke." He whispered. He snuggled into my chest, his one little sharp tooth sticking out cutely.

He looks like an angel when he sleeps.


	8. New Hope

**Naruto: **Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce someone very special right now.

**Sasuke: **shut up dobe, she doesn't deserve that much praise.

**Naruto: **she does too! Look how sweet she's made you, writing and singing our song. It makes me soooo happy.

**Sasuke: **-blush- Ugh, you're such a moron. So here she is, the craziest, most disturbed mother fucker you've ever read a story from J-

**Naruto: **I wouldn't go that far Sasuke… crazy and disturbed yes. But the most disturbed? No way.

**Sasuke: **will you just shut up and let me do introductions dammit? Anyway, here is the man… woman… whatever the hell she is that you've all been waiting for! JUNJOU WRITER!!!

**Naruto: **-makes audience cheering noises- what? We needed effects.

**JW: **aw, you two are so sweet. Sasuke, get ready for some sexual torture next chapter.

**Sasuke: **I know I know. Man, I hate jerking.

**JW: **I am soooooo sorry to everyone! My computer broke and my gayass mother wouldn't let me or my bf try to fix it. Then she got me this nice laptop for Christmas and all is well.

**Chapter 7~ New Hope**

I woke up in my bed alone. There was no Suigetsu, no Naruto, no anything. But they were here. I heard Naruto yell something and ran into the living room to see the commotion. He was glaring at Suigetsu.

"He's MY Nii-san!" he yelled. "Only mine! He loves me and you can't have him!" He shouted. Suigetsu looked down on him in pain.

"I'd better go." he whispered. He walked past me to my room and I followed him. "I can't believe you." he muttered as he changed into his own clothes.

"What?" I walked to him. "What are you doing?"

"How could you do that to me?" he exploded. He pushed me. "How could you give me hope like that then rip my heart out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stared at him in surprise and shock, and maybe a bit of confusion.

"Why would you ask me out when I could never win your heart?"

"Of course you can!"

"No I can't!" I've got no chance against your brother! He's your world and I'm not," He threw a book at me.

"Easy!" I yelped. "You can easily win my love. I could never love Naruto like I can love you. And he'd never love me back that way."

"How come you don't yell?"

"What?"

"I can tell you want to yell. You're an explosive person, it's in your blood Uchiha. But I haven't seen you yell since first grade."

"I..." what did that have to do with anything? "I promised Naruto I'd never yell again." Oh... I see...

"Exactly." He grabbed his shoes and headed for the door. "I hope he has fun controlling your life."

"Suigetsu wait!"

"Just keep on loving your brother Uchiha!" he said. He left; I heard the front door slam. Does this mean we broke up? Well we did set a twelve hour record.

"Sasuke." A cold chill goes down my spine as I turn to see Dad standing in the doorway of his room. "Let's talk." He ushered me back into my own room and shut the door. "Now before you try to lie your way out of it, I heard everything." I sighed and pulled my suitcase from my closet. I started packing my clothes mechanically, always avoiding eye contact. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. You're sending me away right?" I asked sullenly. I guess, because I had always thought Minato would be there for me, I'd never embraced the possibility that they would send me away.

"Sasuke..." he hugged me from behind. "I didn't send you away when I found out about your crush on me. Why would I send you away now?"

"Because this is different."

"Maybe not so much." he turned me around and made me sit down on my bed. He knelt before me." I think someday Naruto might tell you he loves you. And when that day comes I want you to be calm. I want you to make sure he's not confused or pranking you. And when you know for sure, I want you to make him deliriously happy. Will you promise me that you'll make him happy Sasuke?"

I clenched my fists and lowered my eyes. "Of course I will. Whether he loves me or not." I whispered. He ruffled my hair and kissed my brow.

"That's my son." he said. "So you had a boyfriend for all of what, twelve hours?"

"Yeah, way to set the bar high huh?" I chuckled.

"Always start small. Makes it easier to achieve high."

"Is that your motto or something old man?"

"Something like that." He stood and smiled down at me. "You should write your own music little boy. You'd be good at it." I stared after him and sat there until my conscience got the best of me.

Clad in my pajamas and a pair of flattop sneakers, I went looking for Suigetsu. He wasn't that hard to find. He always hung out at the playground. I let him see my shadow as I approached. He sighed resentfully as I pushed him on the swing.

"This is where I first fell in love with you, ya know." he murmured. I waited. It's best to just be silent until he's gotten it off his chest. "It was third grade, right after school in November I think. These bullies came and started shoving me and hitting me."

"Assholes." I said offhandedly.

"Yeah. But you were there. You came over and started fighting them. You kicked their asses... and then you held your hand out to me. My whole world changed. I fell in love with you there."

"I remember that day. You weren't talking so I just walked away." 'To take care of Naruto' went unspoken.

"You went to your dad's car and picked up your little Naruto and I remember thinking, "he looks like he'd be a great father. I wanna carry his children." Stupid huh?"

"Very." I agreed.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"But you were young. You didn't understand then."

"It took me two months to learn your name. And by then I'd realized it was wrong for boys to like other boys."

"Not wrong Suigetsu. Just... uncommon." I stated. He snorted.

"Yeah, because Eve had a cock."

"Who the hell is Eve?"

"The first woman... you know... in the bible?" He stared at me and I stared back.

"Never heard of it."

"You're so fucking weird." he smiled and chuckled softly. "I have to go now, see you at school?"

"Of course, you're my best friend after all."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided I'm the only one who would willingly put up with your mood swings and you're the only one who would put up with my-"

"Your defensive, prissy, sarcastic, bitchy ass?" He finished. I nodded with a smile. "Right, see you then buddy."

I sat at my desk tapping my pen on my blank sheet of paper. The words in my head wouldn't come together long enough for me to put them down on paper and it was starting to piss me off.

"Naruto, tell your brother goodnight." Dad ordered. Naruto ran in and jumped on my lap.

"Goodnight Nii-san." he said. I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and looked out the window. "OWA?? SUGOI!" he yelled. I looked out the window and smiled wider. Naruto loved Fireflies.

"Goodnight Naruto. Sleep well okay?" I asked, nuzzling his cheek. He giggled and gave me a wet kiss before running off. I sighed and turned back to my blank hateful sheet of paper. "GOD!" I hissed angrily. I dropped my head on the desk. I could hear a tune, but words wouldn't fit. A light drew my attention to the fireflies outside my window. "God, there's so many." I whispered. "You'd think there's close to ten mill... ion..." I stared at it before writing furiously.

This concert was to raise money for a nearby children's hospital. I decided to sing my new song to everyone there, dedicating it to my little Naruto. The crowd screamed excitedly and I stepped out with my little disc. I handed it to a DJ and walked to the microphone.

"This song is for the ones closest to me. May you all know who you are. And for all of you, this is a song you just have to sing for someone. The damn thing's been stuck in my head all week." The crowd laughed slightly and the music started to play.

_"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep."_ Naruto's mouth gaped. _"'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard for me to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems."  
_  
Naruto pulled repeatedly on Dad's leg and pointed at me. "He made this for me!!!" he said excitedly.

_"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance. A fox trot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball that's just hanging by a thread."_ I closed my eyes to cut off the intensity in my gaze. _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep."  
_  
The best part about pre-recording is that you can record parts with it that you can't sing while on stage all by yourself. I know this now. _"Leave my door open just a crack. (please take me away from here). 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. (please take me away from here). Why do I tire of counting sheep? (please take me away from here). When I'm far too tired to fall asleep."_ I swallowed and looked through the crowd. My eyes locked with emotionless coal black. _"To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell."  
_  
"NII-SAAAN!" Naruto screeched, drawing my attention. When I looked for those eyes again they were gone.

_"But I know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep." _Why did so many people like my song? I don't get it.

Suigetsu was screaming his lungs off at me. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were smiling at me.

_"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams."_ I said softly. The crowd burst with screams and cheers and calls for an encore. I just walked off stage and took Naruto by the hand.

"That was so cool Nii-san. You're so sugoi." he said with a big bright smile. He jumped into my arms and made me carry him to a picnic table so he could tell me how cool it was. As I sat with him I looked up and saw him.

Itachi Uchiha looked well. His features were still as handsome as ever, though his wrinkle lines were longer. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I just smiled and waved at him.

"What is it Nii-san?" Naruto asked confused.

"Uh... Suigetsu is coming." I said. Itachi was gone again and Suigetsu sat with us.

"Awe frickin' some." he said simply. I laughed, just feeling happy. Now I know for sure that Itachi is okay. I don't have to wonder.


	9. Pain

**Chapter 8~ Pain**

"Nii-san…" big blue eyes stared up at me as my little Naruto caressed my erection with his soft lips. He licked it and wrapped his little hands around it. I nearly lost it. I had to bite my hand to keep from moaning aloud at that and alerting our parents. "Nii-san likes that?" he whispered. "Nii-san likes it when I touch his ochinchin?" he cooed in a seductive voice.

"Ohhh… Naru… you have no idea just how much your Nii-san likes it…" I whispered gruffly. He started to lick it like a lollipop again and my breath hitched. "But there's something your Nii-san would like so much more." I said. My voice was hoarse. He looked up at me with confusion swirling in those pretty eyes.

"What is it Nii-san?" he asked. He sat in my lap and started to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Naruto wants to please his Nii-san."

"Nii-san would be very pleased if Naru would let him put his ochinchin in his butt." I said simply. He blushed very red and stared at me.

"Is that okay for brothers too?" he asked with a tilted head. I nodded and pulled apart his buttocks. "Will it hurt Nii-san?"

"It might, but it will feel better later, I promise." I told him. He nodded jerkily and arched into my chest when two saliva slicked fingers slipped inside him. He whimpered and moved about, getting used to the intrusions. I removed my fingers and slowly lowered him onto my dick, moaning at the unbearable tightness. He gasped and tightened his arms around my neck, whining cutely. "It'll be over soon, I promise." I told him. He groaned and nodded. As soon as he relaxed and calmed down I started bouncing him in my lap. His screams and cries were of pleasure.

He came with a shout of my name and just that sound, just the feel of his body getting impossibly tighter sent me over the edge. I kissed him as I filled him with my seed.

"Shit!" I gasped, sitting up in bed. It was two in the morning and I was lying in sticky wet boxers. Another wet dream about him, another pair of soiled underwear. I sighed and got up, going to take a shower.

I let the hot water run down my body to clean me off then switched it to cold to quell impending hard-ons. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. A noise caught my attention. I cautiously stepped to the living room. Dad was wrestling with someone while mom was being held by her hair. My eyes widened and I quietly rushed for my room. I searched up high in my closet and pulled down my handgun. It was loaded and ready to go. I managed to shoot the one holding Mom by the hair and he fell to the floor holding his shoulder.

I was dialing 9-1-1 in one hand while the other was trained on the guy Dad was fighting with. They both became very still and all eyes watched me as I held the phone to my ear. "Hello, I'd like to report a break in and attack upon my family in our home." I said.

A pain jarred my body and I fell to the ground. A third man held a whimpering Naruto by the back of the shirt as he towered over me. I stared wide-eyed at them as he held Naruto up and laughed.

"We got us some pretty ones tonight boys." The biggest said. I struggled to stand up and started taking off my shirt. "What's this?"

"Don't touch them… don't touch them and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." I said, humiliated.

"Don't Sasuke!" Dad whispered. I ignored him.

"And if we don't?" The biggest said. He had tan skin freaky eyes. He looked at the other two and I noticed they were pale silver haired twins.

"I'll kill you." I threatened softly. "Before you have a chance to do anything else." They burst into laughter.

"I like this kid. Alright brat, I won't harm your family if you entertain us. We'll just take what we can and leave." He said. He motioned for me to follow him and told the other two to tie the others up and start ransacking the place. "Come on kid; let's see what you can do." He said. He took me to my room and started opening his pants. I nodded slowly and fell to my knees before him.

'I can do this.' I told myself repeatedly. I went to take it in and he grabbed my hair tightly, slamming his small dick down my throat. I gagged slightly but tried to end it and just breathe through my nose as he fucked my mouth.

"Disgusting little whore." He whispered. "I've seen the tapes on the internet." He purred. "It was all there, you giving those men blow jobs, tears running down your face as they had you tied to the bed and did all kinds of shit to you." I growled and bit down on him hard. He yowled in pain and kicked me away. I jumped and ran from the room, grabbing my gun off the floor. Dad and mom were tied up with Naruto between them and all three were blindfolded.

I aimed my gun only to be slammed against the wall. "You fucking bitch!" He shouted, ripping open the back of my pants. I cried out when he slammed inside but I did no more than that.

"Get the fuck off my son you sick bastard!" Dad yelled.

"Kill the woman!" The man inside me shouted. I watched, horrified as they shot Kushina in the forehead. She fell to the floor, her mouth hung open. Dad yelled in pain and sorrow. "Shut him up!" They stuffed the gun barrel in Dad's mouth and shot. I watched, horrified.

"No! You son of a bitch!" I elbowed him in the jut and he stumbled back. I tackled Naruto to the floor and covered him with my body. He whimpered and tried to scramble away from me. "Hush Naruto, it's your Nii-san." I whispered. He started clinging to me.

"Time to kill this bitch!" I heard the shot go off, I felt the searing pain. I bit my lip to not cry out. Through all of this I kept my hold on Naruto very tight. I wouldn't let him be hurt. I heard another shot and felt more pain, in my back this time, just before the door burst open and police came in.

Naruto refused to leave my lap as we sat in the hospital with the doctors stitching up my back and side. He clung to me and stared at me, crying and asking if mommy and daddy were going to be okay. It made me wonder why he seemed so young when I, who was younger than he is now, seemed so grown up when my parents died.

That's because you wanted them to die.

A little voice kept whispering that in the back of my head. My conscience.

The doctor checked my eyes. He wrote something down on his clipboard. "Pupils are responsive in both. Seems like the boy didn't see it and the older one understands what happened." The doctor said quietly.

"Would you like us to do a rape kit Sasuke?" The nurse asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. "I don't need one. You already caught the men who did it." She kept her hand on my shoulder. The doctor put his hand on my other shoulder. "I said don't fucking touch me!" I growled.

Naruto slapped their hands off my shoulder. "Nii-san doesn't like to be touched!" he snapped. He hugged me tightly and buried his face in my shoulder. "Isn't that right Nii-san? Only I can touch you." He whispered.

"That's right Naruto." I said.

"This has happened to you before right Sasuke?"The doctor smiled kindly and pulled the chair up next to me. I nodded slowly. "And I understand that last time you underwent some traumatic stress?"

"Not really. I was just afraid that… he might come back and finish the job." I said softly.

"Finish what job?"

"Killing me. He never finished it. Every day I wake up and ask myself, "Is today the day? Am I going to leave this house never to return?" I used to have dreams of running into him in dark alleys. But they weren't really nightmares at the time. They were welcome. I still loved him very much at that time; I didn't want my existence to be a burden on his conscience." I told the doctor. He nodded slowly and wrote down on his notepad.

"Alright, I'm going to write you this prescription for Citalopram. I want you to take one every day." He said. I took it with a questioning glance. "It's an SSRI. It'll help you." He said.

"An antidepressant? But I'm not depressed." I told him. I tried not to look at him like he was stupid.

"No, but I do believe that you may have PTSD. And this incident may have worsened it. I want you to take the medicine Sasuke. Every day, we'll be checking on you." He said sternly. "I also want you to start seeing a psychologist. Both of you." I rolled my eyes and left the room. Iruka ran to us and hugged us both.

"Iruka-sensei?" I asked in confusion. He kept on hugging me.

"Would you boys like to come home with me? I'll get you some hot chocolate." He promised. I nodded and followed him to the car, carrying my Naruto in my arms.

"They said I have PTSD. And that me and Naruto need to start going to a shrink." I told Iruka in the car.

"You've got to be kidding me. A shrink? For Christ's sake, why does he want that?" Iruka growled. "Doctors. What the hell do they know?"

"I want to know… why I… Why can't I cry?" I whispered. I looked down at Naruto sleeping in my arms. Just three hours ago I was dreaming of having sex with him. Now I just want to get away from him for a bit.

"You're being strong for him Sasuke. You don't want him to see you crying." Iruka told me with a small grin. He reached over and patted my head. "You don't have to be strong, not on your own." He said. I leaned over Naruto and put my head on the dashboard. My vision was blurred.

"I know that…" I whispered. I clenched my eyes shut and felt the water fall. "I know…" my voice was cracking. Why did it feel like someone ripped a huge hole in my chest? I felt slightly dizzy and everything was down. "I've been through this before? Why does it hurt so bad?"

"Were you close with your other family?" I shook my head. "Then that's your answer. It hurts more because you loved them more." We pulled into his driveway and he ushered me inside the small house. "Would you like some pain killers?"

"No… it… doesn't hurt there anymore." I told him. He nodded with a sigh of relief and led me to a room. "Will Naruto be in here with me?" I asked stiffly.

"If you want him to be." He said. I put Naruto on the bed and tucked him in.

"Can I take a shower?" I feel dirty, but I'd never tell you that.

"Sure Sasuke, it's right across the hall, I'll get you a fresh towel." He smiled and walked away.

"Um, Iruka-sensei…?" I called. He stopped to look at me. "Thank you." I whispered. He beamed at me and left the room. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower, letting the scalding hot water redden my skin. He brought in the towel and put it on a hook where I could reach it.

"Call me if you need anything!" he said over the water just before he left. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I stared at the shower door over my knees. I pictured it all over in my head, letting reality sink in. Mom's gaping mouth as she lay on the floor with a hole through her forehead. Dad's blond blood-soaked locks. The same blond as Naruto's… Oh god, Naruto. How will I explain this to him?

The sobs came on their own. At first it was just small gasps for breath, I felt as though someone was sitting on my chest. The gasping became louder until I was sobbing. Eventually those became screams as the hole in my chest, the hole Itachi put there, widened little by little.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed out. I don't know how I ended lying on my face or why I was gripping my head. Maybe it was just because it hurt… it hurt everywhere.

"Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei jerked open the door to the shower and turned off the shower. He crawled in and pulled me into his arms so I could cry into his shoulder. "It'll be okay Sasuke. Somehow, it will be okay eventually." He promised.

"Naruto…" I whispered in a chocked voice.

"I'm right here Nii-san." Naruto came to me and took my hand. "Naruto's got his Nii-san." He said. My body trembled with my gasping sobs. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I'd feel guilty if I saw tears there.

I hardly noticed that I was the only one in the room making any sound. Naruto was silent, watching me with dry, worried eyes.


	10. New School

So here's chapter nine, though only about a quarter of it was in a school I think… T_T'''. Sasuke is slowly losing his sanity as you will notice.

Chapter 9 ~ New School

I downed the pill that I hated more than Kiba himself, the asshole who had taken to walking with them to and from school and being like Naruto's pet dog. The pills didn't seem to be making anything better, in fact, I'd never even realized that I was depressed and upset until I started taking them.

"Nii-san! You take your medicine yet?" Naruto looked in on me and I smiled faintly at him before stepping out to pick him up. We wore matching tuxedos and his hair was combed off to the side. He looked positively adorable.

Kakashi and Iruka waiting for us in Iruka's car and we climbed in the back. Kakashi had never met Iruka until he had come by to check on us while Iruka was taking care of us. Their attraction for each other was instantaneous and completely obvious. Naruto liked the thought of two people finding love because of us.

"You boys ready?" Iruka asked softly from the passenger seat. I looked at Naruto and sighed heavily. After today we might not be together anymore. I was almost old enough to take care of myself but he wasn't. I'm sure his family will want him, and could probably care less about me.

"As I'll ever be." I said in a subdued voice. I pulled Naruto against my side and rested my eyes on the way to the lawyer's office. I was so fucking tired, making official statements, appearing in court, making burial plans. There was just too damn much to do!

"Alright, let's go." They drove us and we all walked in. I noticed it was only the four of us in the office with the white haired old man.

"Well now, you're here. Let's get started." He said with a grin.

"What about the Uzumakis?" I asked, pulling up a chair and holding Naruto in my lap.

"Naruto is the only living Uzumaki now." The man, Jiraiya, said sadly. "So you two are the soul relatives of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Now let's begin." He pulled out a folder. "Minato left a little video for you boys." He turned and put it in. I saw Dad's face on the screen beaming.

"Boys, if you're watching this, it means I'm no longer among you. But that doesn't matter. I'll always be in your hearts." He promised. "Now then, I leave Naruto with all my stocks, shares, and bank accounts. Sasuke, you get that house that you love so much. You'll keep your promise right kiddo?" I nodded jerkily and bit my lip until it bled. "Another thing, I highly doubt you two have made it to adult hood so Sasuke, it's up to you to take care of Naruto. I leave you with full unquestionable custody of him until he is of eighteen years old. No one can change this so don't fear."

"WHAT?!" I jumped up, still holding Naruto in my arms. I shook the TV with one foot. "Are you daft? Really?" I growled in annoyance as he just laughed on the screen, as if knowing this would be my reaction.

"I have full faith in you Sasuke, so treat him now. Be good for your brother Naruto. I love you both… and I'm sorry." The screen turned to static and I held the TV with white knuckles.

"Nii-san? You're shaking…" Naruto whispered.

"How could he do this to me?" I murmured to myself.

"The court refuses to deny Minato's request. You will take care of Naruto, and only your death can change that." Jiraiya said. My fists clenched. Only my death huh?

The first time I tried to kill myself was in the bathroom a month after they'd died. I was finished taking a shower when an image filled my mind. Naruto lying mangled and beaten, covered in blood and my semen.

With a shaking hand I pulled out one of Kushina's old razors. I broke it and pulled out the crappy blade. I dragged it across my wrist, watching the blood seep out. My life for Naruto's. He'd be able to go to a good family where he could forget all about me and have a good life. With a big brother who wouldn't have dreams about having sex with him.

"Naruto…" I whispered softly.

_What are you doing?!_

My conscience screamed in my ear.

_He needs you!!_

"Shit!" I grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. I pressed into it and was relieved to see it wasn't all that deep. I bandaged it and went to my room. As soon as I was out, I felt Naruto's presence crawl in bed with me. I smiled and held him close in my sleepy state and dreamed of playing with him in a field until we collapsed and laid, breathless and giggly. In my dreams, we were a happy family. I had no lust for Naruto and our parents were alive. Itachi was there too.

The first time I wound up in the hospital I tried to drown myself. While in the shower I thought of Naruto, pressed up against the wall with a look of fear, a look I saw in my own eyes many times reviewing the tapes that my father had kept. My sexual fantasy Naruto had changed from a seductive willing older-seeming partner to a frightened unwilling child.

"Nii-san… why did you do this?" Naruto whispered sadly.

"Because I… I'm sorry Naruto." I said softly to him. I looked down into my lap and he crawled on the bed with me. He looked at my arms.

"You haven't been taking your shots?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I can't reach to get the needle in right." I admitted softly. "Dad never… taught me how to do it right." He frowned sadly and took my arm. As soon as the nurse came in he demanded she show him how to do it. She showed him fifteen times so he wouldn't forget then left with a little smile on her face.

The third and fourth times were about six months in between, but one was the anniversary of their deaths. The third was just a day when I couldn't bring to pick myself out of bed but couldn't. So I laid there trying to starve and dehydrate myself. That lasted up until I got hungry. (A/N: insert sweat drop here… T_T''''')

The fourth time was the day they died. I overdosed on headache medicine and ended up being rushed to the hospital with my stomach being pumped. That was when the cops got involved.

"Sasuke, you can't keep doing this to Naruto." The officer said. "Are you even considering how he feels?"

"I don't have time to talk to you." I said softly.

"We're just looking out for Naruto. He's a great kid. We don't want to see him hurt." I looked at the door. Naruto was in the hallway staring at his feet. I whistled and he came in beaming.

"Wanna get me a candy bar?" I asked, handing him a dollar. He giggled and pulled Kakashi with him, "You think I do want to see him hurt?" I asked stiffly. I turned to the cops. "He is an angel who deserves only the best."

'Then why do you-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T GIVE HIM THE BEST!!" I shouted. "I'M ONLY THINKING OF WHAT HIM TOO! HE'S THE ONLY THING I EVER THINK ABOUT! WOULD THIS UPSET NARUTO? WOULD HE LIKE THIS? IT MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!! YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY FIND AMUSING THOUGH?" I shifted my eyes to Iruka who looked not at all surprised by my sudden outburst. A person like me has to have an outlet. It used to be Suigetsu but now… there was none. "Who's looking out for me? Who's considering how I feel about this whole messed up situation? I'm only fifteen! I'm working illegally in a fucking bar to make sure he's got food. I'm taking money from my special bank account, and it upsets me, but does anyone ask? Does anyone stop and say, "Is it okay? Are you going to be alright doing all this by yourself? Cause I'm not! I can't!"

"Sasuke…" Iruka hugged me tightly. I don't know when I had started crying through my speech but I was. The tears were hot and thick on my face and I was gasping for breath. Naruto came in, his head was down and he was trembling. He handed me a snicker bar, his favorite.

"Naruto…" I scooped him into my arms and rocked back and forth crying heavily. "Naruto… Nii-san's going through some stuff right now but… it's gonna get better… I promise. As soon as he finds out what's wrong with him he'll make everything better." I whispered softly. I opened the snickers for him and he ate it, not looking at me.

"Do you hate me Nii-san?" he asked softly.

"No, I could never hate you Naruto. I love you too much to hate you." I promised. "Nii-san's been feeling weird lately but he'll find out why soon enough. And then things will go back to how they should be." He clung to my arm and started to fall asleep when he was done with the snickers.

"I can't believe Minato-sensei." Kakashi murmured. "Giving such a hard responsibility to such a young unstable boy." I laid back on the bed and passed out tiredly.

"Court orders?" I looked up at the busty woman as she held the paper in my face. "By order of the fifteenth court of justice, Naruto Uzumaki is to stay with Umino Iruka while Uchiha Sasuke is in reform school?" I read aloud.

"You'll have to drop out of regular high school. But this boarding school will help you. And you only have to stay there until everything is in order." Tsunade told me. I took the paper.

"A boarding school…" it would give me time away from Naruto to clear my head, maybe take a nice shower and have some peaceful sleep. I could bury these feelings deep within myself where they would never return. "Alright. But Naruto's not going to be happy about this." I chuckled softly.

"You promise to call me every night?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to let go.

"Yes, and every morning." I said with a nod.

"And you'll be home as soon as possible?" he tilted his head to the side. I hugged him.

"God you're too cute. Yes kiddo, every day and night and as soon as my head's fixed I'll be home and you can come back too. Call me any time you need to talk; you don't have to wait if you need to talk to me." I told him. He nodded and cried on my shoulder. "I'll be here for your birthday, I promise." I said, holding out my pinky. We did the unbreakable pinky promise and he walked into the house with Iruka. He waved to me over his shoulder as I got in the car. I blew him a kiss and he caught it and put it in his pocket. He blew one back and I did the same.

"I'm not sure I want you getting over him, you're adorable like this." Kakashi muttered. I gaped at him. "It's kind of obvious to my Sasuke. I've known you long enough."

I grumbled about smartass teachers and we were on our way to Konoha Academy. It was a large castle like building in the side of a mountain. A whole section of wall was only glass and it gave me a beautiful view to the village rather far away.

"We call ourselves a school but actually, it's more of rehab for minors." I looked over at a polite woman with a kind smile. She had short black hair and eyes. "My name's Shizune, a counselor here. Welcome to Konoha Academy." She shook my hand. Two teenagers ran past me, one of them holding a bag of barbeque chips.

"Catch Chouji!" A skinny boy said with a laugh.

"Shikamaru! Don't entice him with food!" Shizune yelled!

"But we're exercising!" Shikamaru whined. He was a tall skinny boy with hair that made his head look like a pineapple.

"Sasuke, this is Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke is our newest family boys, so why don't you run along while he gets settled?" Shizune asked quietly.

"Alright!" They ran off laughing and I stared after them.

"The rooms are shared in fours, two bunk beds per room. Shikamaru and Chouji share a bunk and you'll sleep in there with them. You have one other young boy in the room with you. The girls' wing is on the other side of the building. Boys are prohibited there from nine pm to seven am. It's the same for girls in the boys' wing." Shizune spoke as she walked and I followed.

"What about bathrooms?" I asked.

"Each room has its own bathroom and four cabinets, one for each person in the room. There you will keep cologne, shower utilities, and such. Shaving razors are banned without adult supervision." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back just a little. She kinda reminded me of Kaa-san the way she smiled. "Now let's show you to the room. We support you to become close with your roommates so a friendship can be formed that may even last outside the school. So are you ready?" She stopped in front of a door and stared at me. I nodded slowly and she pushed open the door.

Shikamaru and Chouji were gambling for the bag of chips and there was another form on a dark green bed under the covers. I looked at the bunk above him. Ocean blue blankets. So much for clearing Naruto from my mind for a little while.

"Heey, the new guy!" Chouji said excitedly. The form rolled over and I saw a man about seventeen with grayish silver hair and black eyes (cuz I can't find a picture good enough to see his eye color. If I'm wrong, correct me and I'll fix it). He blinked and looked at me.

"That's Genyuumaru. His family sent him here when he just stopped talking." Shizune explained. I frowned deeply. I walked in and put my bag on the bunk above him. He watched me. "Well I'll just leave you boys to get along. Have fun." She left, shutting the door and I climbed on my bed.

"I win Chouji." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Aw man!" Chouji whined. Shikamaru opened the bag and gave it to him. "Thanks Shikamaru." He beamed happily.

"No problem." Shikamaru laid on his back and looked at me. "If you don't like it up there I'm sure Genyuu would switch with you." He told me.

"No, this is fine." I said. I looked over and Genyuumaru. He was actually kind of cute. He had a bad guy kind of look. "So you wanna talk about it in private or is it okay if I start shooting off at the mouth?" I asked.

"What are you-"

I cut off Shikamaru quickly. "Was it a friend from school that did it to you? Or a teacher maybe?" His eyes widened just slightly. "They hurt you bad huh? Or do you just hold your tongue because don't want to deal with your questions?" He sat up on the bunk and pulled me down gently, his eyes asking how I knew. "My name is Sasuke." I said simply, making it clear what I wanted. He looked unsure. I pulled his hair back slightly and kissed his jaw. "Does this repulse you?" I asked when he quivered. "Who hurt you Genyuu?" I nipped his ear.

"Sasuke-kun!" he gasped. A smirk covered my face and I pulled myself off him. He grabbed his throat, surprised and I smirked wider.

"Welcome to the land of the talking." I said with a chuckle. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Now tell me what happened." I urged.

"A... A tutor my father trusted very much… he threw me on my desk a year ago and… well… you get the picture." He was trembling. I put an arm on his shoulder before pulling him into the circle of my arms. "How did you know?"

"I've been there before." I said quietly. "Used by other men for their own sick pleasures. But I got away from it on my own. I told my brother." I said with a small grin.

"What did your brother do?" Chouji asked, leaning closer.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone else." I said.

"What is said in the room stays in the room." Shikamaru told me. I nodded in agreement.

"My brother killed all of them. He killed them in their sleep. And I watched." I smirked a little at their astonished faces. "I asked him to do it." They were amazed. A cow bell rang.

"Dinner time." Chouji said. "We should.. get going…" I nodded and he pulled Shika with him. I stood to go and looked at Genyuu.

"Am… Are you gay?" He asked me.

"Would I have kissed your jaw or touched you like that if I wasn't?" I quirked a brow and he blushed slightly.

"Am _I_ gay?" he seemed puzzled. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's see shall we?" I purred. I kissed him and leaned into him. He moaned quietly and I arched into him, kissing him earnestly. I ground my hips against his and reached my hands down to squeeze his ass. He moaned in surprise. I pulled back to find him panting heavily. "Did you enjoy that? Then again, it might just be because I'm _that_ good." I smirked. He blushed darkly.

"If I wasn't before, I sure as hell am now." He admitted breathlessly.

The morning brought me a massive headache. I rolled out of bed onto the floor with a loud thump and searched my bag, which had been tossed to the floor, for my needles. I pulled out a syringe and a needle and tape. I taped my upper arm, twisted it just the way Naruto showed me, and injected myself right into the vein. I was getting better at this.

"What the hell are you doing?" Genyuu asked groggily, probably awoken by the sound of me falling.

"Taking my meds." I said quietly. This was the only medication they'd allowed me to bring. No antidepressants or pain killers or even unison. All I could do was take care of my B12 and Iron.

"Breakfast time…" Chouji groaned, sitting up from his bottom bed. Shikamaru's foot was right in his face. He squealed like a girl and fell on his ass. I started to laugh a little at first, then I burst out laughing and Genyuu joined in. I snorted and he stopped laughing to look at me. Shikamaru stared at me with droopy eyes and Chouji was wide eyed. But all four of us started to laugh, I was snorting the whole time.

"S-Stop it!" Shika gasped. He rolled off the bed and fell on his face. I laughed harder and snorted more. Genyuu turned me to him and kissed me while he was still snickering. That effective silenced my nasally sounds. This kiss was different from the others we shared. It was sweet and compassionate and it wiped my mind clean.

"You coming to breakfast?" he asked softly.

"No, I have to do something. You guys go ahead." I said. They shrugged and left and I touched my fingers to my lips. "What the hell was that?" I wondered as I picked up my cell phone and called Naruto.

"Nii-san!" He said excitedly. At just the sound of his voice, everything that just happened melted away.

"Naruto." I breathed out. His voice was so sweet. It made my mind blank.

"Know what?" he asked me.

"No, what?" I chuckled at his game.

"I'm in Iruka-sensei's office." He said. He sounded so proud. "He brought me to school with him since he comes here early. And so does Kashi-sensei." He giggled and his voice got quieter. "They sleep in the same bed Nii-san. Like Mommy and Daddy did."

"Oh really. Tell them I said to have fun." I chuckled.

"Mhm, I will. Hey Nii-san, know what?" He asked again.

"No, what?" I smiled and leaned against the wall. The urgency to touch him wasn't there, with only his voice. Just an unending amount of love and adoration.

"Iruka-sensei said I can have ice cream on the way home." I laughed at this.

"I hope he doesn't spoil you too much. You might not want to come back home with me!" I exclaimed.

"Nu-uh. Nii-san will always be my number one!" he said. "I gotta go now Nii-san. Hope you have fun in school."

"Okay, bye Naru. Tell Kyuubi I said hi." I told him.

"I will. I love you Nii-san." He kissed the receiver and I did the same.

"I love you too Naruto." I said. I hung up and turned around. Genyuu was just standing in the doorway with quirked eyebrows. "My little brother." I said with a smile.

"You're in love with your little brother?" he asked, tilting his head. I groaned and hit the desk.

"How the hell does everyone know?" I demanded.

"Well when you talk to him like that, it's kind of obvious." He said with a chuckle. I blushed slightly. "no worries, I won't tell anyone. What goes on in the room stays in the room." He said with a small smirk. "It's good to know you're off bounds."

"Man, you take that waaaay better than Suigetsu did." I muttered. I put on deodorant.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Let's go to group meeting." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a room filled with chairs in a circle. Rehab for minors, no joke.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome Sasuke. He's struggling to come to grips with his parents' passing and his sudden guardianship of his younger brother. Sasuke, why don't you start for us today? Tell us a little about what's making you upset." Shizune said with a smile.

"Hmm… I'm not… really… a people person." I said. Honestly, I had a phobia of large crowds. Funny thing for a singer.

"Is there any way you can tell us what's wrong? Maybe without physically saying it?" she tilted her head.

"Er… um… I closed my eyes and thought of the first thing that bothered me recently. What started all my trouble this past year. Music played in my head and I knew where this was going. What kind of idiot sings while he's in group therapy? I do! –excitedly raises my hand and jumps around impatiently- I do!

"_I miss you… miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly: the day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be same._" I gulped and felt the two tears slide down my cheeks. "_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly: the day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same."_

I thought of Dad's bright smiling face and clenched my teeth. "_I had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why. And I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it… it happened, you passed by. Now you're gone, now you're gone; there you go, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone; there you go, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back."_

Mom's big beautiful eyes registered in my mind and I bit my lip. "_The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same. No, the day you slipped away was the day that I found it won't be the same. I miss you…" _I clasped my hands and bowed my head over them.

"Sasuke… that was beautiful…" Shizune said quietly. "Well, it sounds like the problem heaviest on your mind is your parents' passing. Can you tell us about it?"

"I don't… I don't really know how it happened… I woke up from a dream and took a shower. When I got out there was noises in the living room. I went in there. There were two guys, twins. I saved my mom from one but a third one came up behind me and knocked me down. I bartered with the leader and he promised me he'd leave them alone. But he made me mad… and I fought him… my dad yelled at him and he shot mom. Then dad started screaming…" My hands started to tremble. "I got away again and covered Naruto with my body… That's when the cops came. If they'd just been a few minutes faster… they might've saved them…" I started to sob softly.

I finally accepted it. Minato Namikaze was dead… and nothing would ever bring him back to me. My saving grace was dead.


	11. Getting Better

Chapter 10~ Getting better

I've been living in the school for about three weeks now and still, we can't seem to figure out what's wrong with me. I helped five other people find out their problems and help themselves. Why the hell can't I figure out what's wrong with me?

"Hey Sasuke…?" I looked down at Chouji who seemed nervous. "Can you… help _me_?" he asked almost too quietly.

"Sure Chouji." I said softly. I turned to face him. I tossed him a bag of chips and he started eating, but he frowned as he did it. I noticed the way his eyes flicked over to a picture on the wall constantly.

"If you like him so much, why not tell him?" I asked. He blinked up at me. "You eat because you're depressed because you feel strange because you like another boy. You want him to notice you so you gorge yourself hoping to catch his attention but it doesn't make you happy because it's not enough. You want him to hold you and kiss you and make love to you."

"What?" He backed away from me. "Next time you see Shikamaru, look at him good and hard, and listen to what your body's telling you. You'll see. And don't think that he doesn't feel the same way. Shikamaru's very close you and it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't." I said quietly.

"Thank you Sasuke!" he said excitedly. I nodded slowly and laid on my back once more, staring at the ceiling. "Your tests are coming in today aren't they?"

"Yeah… I'm really nervous." I whispered. And Naruto's coming in to talk about me. Then we're going home for his birthday tomorrow." I smiled softly and thought of Naruto. I hoped he'd be happy to see me.

"Nii-san! Nii-sa, Nii-san, Nii-san!!" Naruto's voice yelled. I rolled from the bed and stared at the door in amazement. They couldn't be here already could they? "-!!!!!" Ypu, that was definitely Naruto. I ran from the room, fumbling with the door handle before running out to see him running my way as well. He jumped into my arms and I spun in a circle and held him close as he laughed.

"Ah, You found him Naruto-kun." I looked over at Shizune as she came close, followed by Kakashi and Iruka. "I was just coming to get you Sasuke. Come on, let's go to my office." She led the way and I walked, Squeezing the life out of my little Naruto.

"Maa, Nii-san! You're crushing my lungs." He whined. I released my grip to kiss him all over his face which kept him giggling until a bunch of girls we passed by cooed at him and he got embarrassed. "Nii-san, won't they make fun of you?" he asked.

"If they do, I'll beat them up." I said simply. He giggled.

"Have a seat anywhere boys." Shizune motioned her hand around the room. I sat right next to her desk with Naruto in my lap while Iruka sat beside Kakashi in front of it. It seemed he was restraining himself from holding the other sensei's hand.

"Alright, we're going to review what you all told me." Shizuna pulled out several pieces of paper. "Hatake-san, you said that Sasuke is normal and calm around ten, eleven at night until seven in the morning?"

"Yes ma'am. Around then he's like he used to be. During the rest of the day though… he seems depressed, tired, weak, you get the idea." Kakashi nodded.

"And Umino-san, you said you noticed the same pattern?"

"Yes, at first I thought maybe the depression kicking in was the medicine wearing off but then he told me he takes it in the morning. Around five." Iruka said slowly.

"Hmmm, so what do you have to say about this Naruto? Did you notice it too?" She smiled at him from over the desk.

"Yup. It's the medicine. Because when Nii-san forgets to take it he has a good day. But those mean doctors tell him if he doesn't take it they'll put him in a padded room where he'll never see me again." Naruto blushed. "I'm sorry Nii-san, I didn't mean to earsdrop." He said. I chuckled.

"Eavesdrop, Naruto." I said. I thought about what he said and suddenly the answer was right in front of my face.

"SSRIs can have some serious negative side effects if not taken properly. Taken by a subject who doesn't have a neurotransmitter issue, it can cause weakness, sleep deprivation, suicidal thoughts and feelings, and a few other negative side effects." I clenched my eyes shut and lowered my head.

"So those bastards have been forcing me into these… suicidal fits. I wondered why I'd never been sad about anything like that once the entire time I've been here." I said.

"I will inform the court of the unprofessional actions of these doctors and you can dump those pills down the drain. You're cured Sasuke." She said. "You can go home with Naruto today, and stay there." She promised. I nodded slowly with a smile.

"I'm staying with you Naruto." I said. He hugged me tightly now.

"It's the best birthday present ever." He whispered softly, lovingly. "Let's go get you're stuff." He dragged me to my room where Chouji and Shikamaru were heatedly making out. I quickly pushed Naruto back and slammed the door shut.

"WHEW!" I said loudly. I heard a couple thumps and some coughing coming from the room. "You done yet?" I asked with a dark blush.

"Y-yeah!" Chouji squeeked. I went back in to see him reading a magazine and Shikamaru was on the floor pretending to sleep while trying to hide a boner.

"I'm leaving today so you two will have the room all to yourselves." I said, grabbing my bag and throwing my stuff on it. Genyuumaru had left reluctantly with his parents a few days before.

"Then you'll leave Chouji and I'll be all by myself." Shikamaru sighed.

"nope, I'm going to stay. When we get out, it'll be together." Chouji said firmly. Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said to both of them.

"Hey squirt, you do look just like he said." Shikamaru sat up and ruffled the boy's hair. He chuckled at the confused face he got. "You're _all_ mr. shots talks about. The whole time he was here it was "Naruto this," or "Naruto that," or "This one time me and Naruto," it was a nightmare!"

"Nii-san! Why do you always have to embarrass me?" He whined pitifully.

"Embarrass you? I'm the one getting made fun of." I said with a huff. I slung my bag over my shoulder. I nodded to Shika and Chouji. "Give me a call sometime, guys. We can hang out." I said.

"Hey Sasuke, wait!" Chouji grabbed my arm. "Thank you… for everything. You helped me realize what was wrong with me. I used to want to be skinny but then I met Shikamaru and thought he'd only like me if I was fat… You helped me realize how wrong I was." He hugged me. "You'll always be my fried right?"

"Of course Chouji." I promised. I picked up Naruto and walked out to the car after saying goodbye to Shizune. I know I still love Naruto, and that's where all the shit starts isn't it?

"Happy ninth birthday Naruto." I whispered softly, kissing his forehead. He smiled blearily up at me.

"Good morning Nii-san." He said with a sleepy yawn. I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen table. I made him pancakes and sausage and eggs. "Yummy!" He said excitedly. I smiled and watched him. "Are you driving?" he asked when he noticed I grabbed a ring of keys.

"I got my license while I was there." I said. "And Shizune-chan took me to buy a car." I said. When he finished put his dishes in the sink and gave him the presents I got for him.

"you're spending a lot of money Nii-san." He said simply, staring at me. I chuckled.

"I got a new source of income. Now I can afford to." I told him. I could afford to before I just didn't really want to. Back then I had wanted to use my own money that I made myself. Now I'm making triple what I made working in the bar.

"a new one?" he tilted his head as he got dressed. My eyes quickly swept over his small chest and I tried to control myself. It was easy.

"Yeah, you are now living with the new CEO of Uchiha Industries." I told him with a smirk.

"SUGOI!" he yelled. His eyes were sparkling with amazement. "What does that do?"

"Uchiha Industries is a video production company." I said. "All those scary movies I watch, it's made by them. They're the biggest film and animation company in the world." I told him. His jaw dropped. "And now I'm the head of the company." He jumped on me, screaming how amazing I was. I just chuckled and carried him to my new Ford Fusion. He thought that was also amazing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" People screamed as Naruto stepped inside the house of Iruka and Kakashi. All his friends were there, and several of mine came to see him. Genyuumaru was there, talking animatedly with Sai, a ten-year old who lived with Suigetsu and called him Nee-chan. Suigetsu was flirting with Kiba who was ignoring him. But there was one face in the crowd, a pair of eyes in the corner that drew me as soon as Iruka whisked Naruto off to see everyone.

Not seeing him in so long made it hard not to cry when I looked upon his face. His bangs were longer, his hair was in its low ponytail. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning.

"How… how are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"Fine." I leaned against the wall beside him. "My psychologist told me that the reason I'm not bothered all that much by my… experiences is that I'm forcing myself to separate the feelings from the memory. I still see their faces in my nightmares but… there's no fear. There's no hatred or anger. Only emptiness. And as long as I have Naruto, I'll never feel loss for Dad and Mom."

"That's good…" he was silent.

"What about you Aniki?" I asked quietly.

"I'm… you've been sending money into my bank account." He said softly. "Did you think I can't take care of myself?"

"No, it's just there to remind you that you're still my brother and I still love you. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask." I said. He nodded slowly.

"The Pein took me in. I met Deidara through him and Deidara told me a lot about you. That's how I've been keeping tabs on you… but…"

"But you're falling for the blond eh? The loudmouth does that to people. Do you like the tattoos on his hands?" I smirked at his questioning gaze. So he didn't know.

"I have yet to see them." He said.

"Tell me when you two start screwing… or maybe I'll ask Deidara." I said walking away, watching him blush slightly and leave rather quickly. I walked to Naruto and let him open all his presents. He looked at me curiously and I gave him a wink.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan." Kiba said, handing him a box and giving him a kiss on his cheek. My fists clenched tightly. He scurried away when he sensed my bloodlust.

"Nii-san, look! Kiba gave me a jacket!" he held up an orange jumpsuit jacket. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll tell him thank you when he comes back." He hummed happily. He kept opening presents, crying most of the time and thanking everyone five times at least.

We rushed through cake and ice cream and moved on to the piñata. I chuckled when he was spun around five times and he dizzily tried to hit the dog-shaped box of candy. (Coincidence? I think NOT!). I laughed harder when he hit Kiba with the damn thing.

"If it's so funny, then you do it Nii-san!" he huffed out. They put the bandana over my eyes and spun me around a lot. When it was done I took a deep breath and used the force. I smashed the stick over Kiba's head.

I heard excited yelling and another sound and pulled off the bandana. Candy was all over the floor and the piñata was split in half. "Damn. I missed." I muttered.

"What are you talking about? You hit the piñata." Kiba pointed out. I looked at him.

"I wasn't trying to hit the piñata." I said icily.

"Then what were you… oh…" he gulped and ran from me once more. I nodded and looked at Naruto and the other kids who were hurriedly scooping up candy. Naruto was letting the others get the candy. Little bastard knew he'd get to get a whole hell of a lot more when we got home.

I looked around lazily and saw Genyuumaru and Suigetsu locked in a heated embrace. With a loud throat clearing they broke it up and blushed heavily. For some reason, seeing the two of them like that angered me too. I know I love Naruto but seeing them… my ex and my new friend doing that… I felt kind of betrayed.

"sing for us nii-san!" Naruto ordered, pulling my arm. I turned my attention to him and smiled slightly. I sat on the couch and pulled him into my arms.

"Alright alright. Let's see here… _Take the light and darken everything around me. Call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you."_ I started out. "_Call your name everday when I feel so helpless. I'm falling down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this. Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken. For all we know, this void will grow. And everything's in vain. Distressing you though it leaves me open. Feels so right, that I'll end this all before it gets me."_

He grabbed my hands. "_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless. I'm falling down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this."_ I sang the chorus twice, having the children cling to me. "_But I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt. I'll mend myself before it gets me. I'll mend myself before it gets me. I'll mend myself before it gets me. I'll mend myself before it gets me. Call your name every day when I feel so helpless. I'm falling down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this. Forty-eight ways to say that I'm feeling helpless. I'm falling down but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt_." I finished singing and heard a mass of little hands clapping.

I took Naruto home later and tucked him in the bed. "I love you Naruto." I said with a smile. He looked around his room with wide eyes. It was painted with me and him laying in a flowery field with Kyuubi between us and mom and dad off to the side watching with smiles and angel wings. His eyes teared up.

"I love you too Nii-san." He whispered. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight? I missed you too much."

"Sure thing." I crawled beneath the blankets with him and pulled him up against me. "Good night Naruto. My angel." I kissed his brow. "_I found a way to let you in… but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's live I've been awakened. Every rule I had you're breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I'm never gonna shut you out."_

His eyes slipped shut. "_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can feel you're halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can see your halo, pray it won't fade away."_


	12. Memories

WARNINGS: Somewhat graphic rape scenes, character deaths, and sex between a boy and a girl. And some cussing, worse than usual.

Chapter 11~ Memories

Ever since I was a small child, no one believed me about my last name. They looked at me weirdly and called me a liar. But why? I don't get it, that's the name they told me I had when I was put in the orphanage.

I watched children come and go, patiently waiting for my turn. Waiting for my parents that I knew were alive to come and take me home, to tell me it was a mistake. Why was he the one they kept? The weak one? The frail one. I was strong. I was healthy, I've been told so many times. So why couldn't I go home?

The news hit me like a bucket of icy water. My parents were dead. My big brother Itachi, the one I never met, he killed them all. But why? He was taken to jail saying only that he did indeed do it. My little brother Sasuke… I saw him in the news. He looks just like me. Our hair was even the same way. Surely he'd come and get me? Our real dad? This Minato? The man with the kind smile and big blue eyes.

So I waited for him to come get me from my hell. I waited for him to come for me, surely he would. Then all could be forgiven. But the longer I waited, the more I started to lose faith. Then Mizuki took me from the orphanage. I was only ten when I fell into his evil clutches.

"We're here at Konoha General where almost the entire city has turned up, waiting for Sasuke Uchiha to come down to speak. After waking from an anemia enduced coma, he's this village's mascot." I watched the news with seething rage. He was fucking _singing_! Singing, of all things! My jaw clenched and I started to shake.

"Sasume, you ready?" I looked over at the disgusting man. He stood in my doorway with a smirk on his face. His overhanging gut made me gag just a little. "I gave you a reprieve earlier today. Don't think you'll be so lucky now." He said.

I stood and turned off the TV. I cracked my neck and got down on my knees. "I'm ready Jirobo." I said quietly. He came over snickering, undoing his pants. He opened his mouth to talk and I beat him to it. "I know, I know. "Suck it you little bitch, nice and slow." I'm on it." I sighed and sucked his cock, wondering if Sasuke ever had to do this for anyone?

He threw me off when he came and watched it cover my face. He was always like that. I stood and started taking off my clothes. Mizuki came in and licked his lips. "I see I'm just in time." He muttered. He came over, throwing off his shirt. I noticed he had that thing in his hand. It was a thick black, rubber stick covered in sharp broken shards of glass. He always says, "Blood is the best lubricant after all." I tried to run, like always, but they threw me on the bed.

"Don't run Sasume." Mizuki purred as he cut my pants into shreds and used them to tie my hands behind my back. "I'll make it hurt more." He pulled apart my cheeks and started forcing the stick inside. I felt blood run down my leg. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. Crying only makes it worse.

"Look at his greedy ass swallow that up. You're a hungry little slut aren't ya?" Jirobo said, jerking my hair. I made no noise.

"Get out of the way. You keep preparing him." Mizuki came around to my front and opened his pants. He slammed his dick down my throat and started to fuck my mouth. I focused only on keeping from gagging or biting. He gets pissed off when I do that. "Fuck, your mouth's so warm Sasume." He growled. I gagged and he lost it. He pulled out and smacked me hard, keeping a hand on my hair. "Jirobo, go get the salt." He ordered.

"Perfect." Jirobo pulled out the stick harshly and I yelped. Mizuki smacked me again. He pulled out a knife and cut a line down my back.

"Why couldn't you be pretty like your brother?" he whispered dreamily. I bet his skin is as soft as it looks." I growled and struggled to get away. He cut the skin between my balls and hole. "Stop it! You asked for this you dirty little slut. If you could be a proper boy like your brother we wouldn't do this to you. Start singing for me bitch." I held completely still.

I trembled for a moment before singing quietly. They words came out in a shaky, subdued tone of voice. "_I don't have past, I just have a chance. Not a family or honest plea remains to say: rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun. Is it you I want? Or just a notion of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around._" I pictured the face of my father as Mizuki held me close, his eyes closed. "_Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now. We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_."

"So beautiful." Mizuki said softly. He tilted my face up and kissed me. I buried myself in his arms. Once he was calm, it was easier to get what I want.

"Was I good enough for my transgressions to be forgotten? Please master?" I whispered with pleading eyes.

"I suppose." Jirobo came in with the salt and a large leer. "You're too late. I already calmed down. Put the salt down and come enjoy his luscious body." Mizuki snapped. I leaned up in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth in thanks.

"I love you master." I whispered.

"I love you too my pet." He said quietly. "Finish me off baby." Not daring to disobey, I leaned down, taking him in my mouth and finishing him sufficiently and quickly. He prefers it when I drink his cum so I didn't move as he shot his load and let it go down my throat. "Good boy." I could hardly feel Jirobo behind me; it was numb in my backside. When he was done he fell off the bed onto the floor to sleep. Mizuki laid on his back and held me on his chest. "Sleep Sasume." He ordered quietly. Sometimes, in these moments where my guardian holds me close, I almost feel like he really cares. But in the end, it's just another way to satisfy himself. I always fall for it. Because I'm happily willing for more after these moments.

"He's much too skinny Mizuki." Jirobo said, spitting food everywhere. I turned to look at him as I placed more food on the table.

"No, he's perfect. You're just too damn fat with such a small dick." Mizuki snapped.

"No, he's too narrow in the hips. I saw a ten year old with a figure similar to his. Mizuki, we have to feed him more or the cops might come snooping." Jirobo poked his fork at me.

"Hmm… I suppose. Sasume, come have dinner with us." Mizuki pulled out the chair beside him. I jumped in quickly, grateful to be able to eat this early in the day. He made me a plate with a bit of everything and winked at me. "Have as much as you like." He said. I ate more than Jirobo than night. And for the next two weeks. I was happy to be able to eat, and I did start to fill out. I wasn't as thin, I didn't look as sick. I even started getting a bit of muscle.

That all stopped when I saw it on TV. It was a live memorial of Minato Namikaze. I crawled close and sat right in front of the TV to watch his smiles and laughs and hear his voice in the video. Then I saw the two kids staring down at the ground. One was a mirror image of myself. He was glaring at the ground hatefully. The little blond boy beside him was bawling and crying for "daddy". Just hearing those cries I couldn't stop myself. I started to cry. I curled into a ball and started to cry loudly. Jirobo kicked me. He pulled me up by my hair to slap me and I punched him as hard as I could. I felt his nose crack beneath my fist. I also felt my fist crack on his face.

"You little shit." He growled dangerously. He came towards me, holding a knife. He was eyeing the kitchen. I turned and ran for it as fast as possible. I was faster than him. I grabbed a pan and swung it at him as soon as I knew he was close enough. He fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Oh my god… I think you killed him…" I looked up at Mizuki who was in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. I ran to him, falling onto my knees and begged him not to kill me, told him over and over that I didn't mean it and that I was sorry. He grabbed my face and tilted my chin up. "I'll just punish you a little." He whispered. "Go in my room, undress, and wait for me." He wrapped Jirobo in a sheet and pulled him out the back door. I moved faster than ever before.

When he came up, I was on his bed, legs spread and waiting, holding the salt in one hand and the glass stick in the other. He took the glass stick first and slowly pushed it inside. I bit my lip at the pain, trying not to cry or beg. He pulled it out and tilted my hips up to pour salt into me. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed. He cut down my chest and covered that with salt. I was sobbing freely into the pillow, my body trembling with the pain. Because you never really get used to it.

"Master!" I gasped out in pain. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom before cleaning it all out. When it was all done he shoved his dick inside me. I leaned my head against the shower wall and just let him do as he pleases, enjoying the numbness I felt. I passed out before he was finished.

I was fifteen before I met the only person who didn't treat me like a freak. I was training over Jirobo's grave. I did once vow that I would dance on his freaking grave. This was my form of dancing.

I looked over several times and saw her watching me from the cover of the trees. I stopped and called her over. She came with a small squeak. "Who are you?" I demanded. She blushed and avoided my gaze.

"h-Hinata Hyuuga." She whispered quietly. "C-can I um… can I sit with you?" She tilted her head to the side. I nodded to her slowly and sat back, enjoying the sun and the breeze, cooling my skin. "Who are y-you?" she asked.

"Sasume Uchiha." I said. She only nodded. "Why were you watching?"

"B-because I um… I saw the marks on you and I was wondering if… you had someone who hurts you too." She said. I tilted my head to her.

"Too?" I reiterated. She nodded jerkily and unzipped her jacket. He pulled up her shirt to show me a stab wound on her side. I ran a finger over it and watched her blush. "Yeah, me too." I said with a slight ghost of a grin.

For three whole months we were like this. We would meet and talk while Mizuki was at work. We would hang out. I found out she had a beautiful singing voice and we would often sing together while we just laid in the sun together. I really started to like her. She was my light in the dark.

"Sasume!" she gasped as she ran to me. I noticed instantly her leg was bleeding. I carried her into my room and bandaged her. She was crying. Her leg was broken. "They'll come to find me!" she said. "He knew I was coming to you!" I tilted her face to look at me.

"_I'm at war with the world 'cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what I can't be bought or sold._" I whispered to her to catch her attention. She smiled at me and pulled me into her arms.

_"When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again._" She replied. I pulled back slowly and pressed a kiss to her soft full lips. It was my first time ever doing anything like that. But she responded with passion and need and lust and she drove me wild.

Slowly, we removed each other's clothes and I kissed her all over. I went between her legs and fucked her with my tongue until she was a writhing mess. I went back up her body slowly, asking if this was okay.

"It's more than okay." She whispered in my ear. I slowly pushed inside her, felling something rip at my entrance. She was crying out and I kissed her to silence her. She nodded slowly, urging me to move. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms held onto me.

As I slowly pushed in then pulled out over and over again I tailed my lips along every scar I could find. Because this was what I wanted. Someone who understood my pain. I wanted someone who I could give my all to. And dear god the pleasure of being inside her was like heaven on earth.

"I love you." I whispered as we came together, calling each other's names. When we were calm enough to think properly, I held her close and breathed in the smell of her hair. "Was I your first Hinata?" I whispered.

"W-well… I sometimes t-touched myself thinking about you and I got what you just gave me but n-never was anything inside me. I've never been touched like that before besides my own hand." Her face was so dark it was cute.

"I'm glad." I whispered. "You gave me my first orgasm." I told her in a whispered rush of wonder. She gave me something to smile about. She opened her mouth and I put a finger there. "Rest now. We'll talk more later." I promised. She closed her eyes. We were asleep within minutes.

It was Mizuki's thundering yell that brought me to wake up. He was staring at us with rage in his eyes. "Who is that slut?" He shouted. I stood, naked as the day I was born and rounded on him. I was filled out now. He saw that I was getting stronger. He saw that I was different, there was no fear in me.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" I shouted. I advanced towards him. He was still a good foot taller than me but He saw the anger in my eyes and I think that scared him.

"S-Sasume… please don't fight with him because of me…" Hinata whispered. She sat up, using the sheet to cover herself. "Can I just… call my cousin to have him come get me?" she asked. I frowned but brought her the phone, my eyes trained on Mizuki that whole time. Neji was alright. I didn't hate him so much. I just hated her father and her sister.

Neji was at our door in not even twenty minutes, his car idling in the driveway. I carried Hinata out there to him. I gave him a glare when I put her in. "You keep an eye on her." I said. "And keep that monster away from her." I ordered. She kissed me before I could pull out. I smiled slightly at her, hoping she didn't hear my confession from earlier. It seemed kinda creeper even to me. I waved goodbye to her and prepared for a long time without her.

Almost six months passed without word from her. Mizuki kept his distance in that time. He refused to touch me like that, and just settled for watching me get stronger each day. It wasn't physically noticeable but my fits of anger, when I would lash out at things, more damage would happen. I waited for her, waiting for the day I could take her away.

I never expected it to happen so soon.

I come home from shopping to see Neji in my driveway, leaning against his car. I rushed over. "Where's Hinata? How is she?" I asked. He looked at me and flicked a cigarette down.

"She's in a hospital a little ways away from here. I got her out of her father's house and moved in with me. Then… something happened." He hesitated. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"What was it?" I growled.

"I think… it's something you should see for yourself." He said. I put the groceries inside quickly and told Mizuki I was out with a friend. He took me to a hospital a way's out. "We're here for Hinata Hyuuga." Neji told the receptionist.

"You know where it is." The lady said. He rushed me into a room and I nearly fell over. She was in a bed groaning, a swelled pregnant belly uncovered.

"H-Hinata…" I whispered slowly. She looked at me and giggled.

"I wanted to call you… but Neji made me wait." She whispered. "I'm in labor but… I'm scared. It's too early Sasume." I rushed to her side and took her hand.

"It's okay baby." I told her. "I'll kick Mizuki out and get a good job. Then we'll… we'll move to a big house." I told her. "We'll get married as soon as we get out of here." I promised. She pulled me close to her to whisper in my ear.

"I heard you… and… I love you too." She said. My eyes widened. She gave a sharp yell of pain. Jerked back to stare at her. There was blood all over the floor.

"Her water broke!" Neji shouted.

"YOU CALL THAT WATER??????" I screamed in panic. Doctors rushed me and Neji out. I paced outside the door, listening to her scream. It felt like it went on for eternity. Then the doctor came out, his hands and front covered in blood. "Doctor!" I gasped. He looked at me.

"You're Sasume?" He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded, my throat going dry. "I'm so sorry son." He said. I leaned against the wall. "It wasn't long enough." He said. I covered my face.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Twin girls." The doctor said. I groaned lowly. "And Lady Hinata… it took too much out of her. She's… got only a few minutes." He said. I shoved past him and to her side.

"You can't leave me Hinata!" I said angrily. I held her hand and sobbed over it. She squeezed my hand before going limp. I yelled and cried and screamed bloody murder. I left the room and they let me destroy another room with no one in it. I turned over beds and yelled and smashed glass before I was calm enough to be bandaged up and taken home. Mizuki started shit right away.

"So what happened? Did something go on with your slut?" he asked. I growled and started doing dishes.

"She died… giving birth to my children." I said. He laughed sharply.

"Dumb bitch got what she deserved." He said. "Though, I guess it's also that other jackass's fault. What's your brother's name? Sasuke?" My eyes widened slightly. He was right. He was absolutely right. "Ah, whatever. I'm glad she's dead. Stupid who-" he cut off when I grabbed him around the neck and refused to stop squeezing.

"It is his fault…" I whispered. "If he never existed… she wouldn't have met me. She wouldn't have had to have died like that." I whispered. I turned and stabbed Mizuki in the testicles and kept squeezing his neck until his heart stopped beating. I buried him in a box in the backyard, not really caring if he was dead or just unconscious. I laid out my plans and got in his car. I left on the road.

This would all explain why I'm now driving behind him in the middle of the night on an empty road while I jammed out to A7X. My plan was about to go into action.


	13. Sasume

Okay, it seemed a little unclear last chapter. Last chapter was from someone named "Sasume". He was tortured as a child before falling in love to a girl who almost gave him twins. Please note that it said "almost six months" meaning under twenty-four weeks, which is when the chances of survival start dramatically rising. Either under twenty-four or twenty-six weeks is when the child is mostly fully developed, it just needs to grow more. These kids that Hinata gave birth to were not fully developed and died, just as she did.

Chapter 12~ Sasume

I have official decided that I hate icy roads. I also hate Uchiha Industries Headquarters which is located in Otogakure, a three hour drive. Thank god I only have to go there one day in the week. The rest of my business I do right from my laptop.

It's been a good three months since I got home and no, I don't have to see a shrink anymore and I don't have to take that damned medicine. My dreams of Naruto have gone back to purely lustful images in my mind and Naruto is always _always_ the willing uke in my dreams that I wish he was in real life.

So here I am at ten o'clock pm, on my way home after a long and annoying meeting with other business leaders, a bunch of filthy old men who stared at me. The road going back into Konoha is icy with the winter winds. I have to drive carefully in the first snowfall of December.

I sang along with my car radio, wondering if Naruto would call me old for singing such an old song. "They took the credit for your second symphony. Rewritten by machine and new technology, and now I understand the problems you can see." I sang. I flinched when some asshole came up right behind me with his brights on. How the hell do you tell someone behind you to take them off again?

I flashed my own brights. He didn't turn them off. I honked my horn. He honked back. I finally realized he must want to pass me. With an annoyed sigh, I slowed more and moved to the side. He pulled into the middle of the road and started coming up passing me. I looked out my passenger window nervously at the sheer hill drop.

I waited for the guy to pull in front of me but he never did. I looked over when I noticed he was keeping up with me. I slowed down more, but so did he. I sped up and so did he. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled to my empty car. I looked over into the window at the driver and gasped slightly. The face that was staring at me… but it couldn't be…

Suddenly, his smile turned into a snarl and he jerked his steering wheel. His car shoved mine through the guard rail and down the cliff. I shouted and covered my face with my arms as glass broke around me, tree branches snapped and broke. So it wasn't a complete cliff, more like an extremely steep hill.

I crashed hard into an old wooden shack, my head bounced off the steering wheel. I felt something jolt my shoulder and pain was everywhere. I looked up blearily. There were three metal poles coming in through my windshield. One was in my shoulder, one narrowly missed my head, and the third was angled down into my abdomen. I gasped for breath a few times in surprise. My car wouldn't start when I turned the key. My hands were covered in glass. I trembled and looked at my glowing radio. At least that still worked. I pressed a button and closed my eyes. The Middle by Jimmy Eat World started to play.

"Are you going to be alright Sasuke?" I turned my head slowly and smiled past the rod at Dad as he sat in the passenger seat watching me curiously. He had that serene, always knowing look on his face.

"That's the face…" I mumbled. He blinked curiously. "One time… I masturbated to thoughts of that face." I said with a quiet chuckle. I looked at the iridescent glow about him. "I take it… you're here to take me to heaven?" I asked softly.

"Well, that is what I was sent here to do. I'm supposed to bring you up to God." He smiled sadly at me.

"I'm gonna have to disappoint you, you and the big man up there. Because I'm staying right here." I said with a cocky grin. "Naruto needs me now more than ever. I'm not about to leave him."

"Do you promise?" He smiled at me and stroked the side of my face.

"I do. I always keep my promises." I said. He nodded to me and looked to the window. I looked out my window. A large figure was running towards my car. It looked like it was a large man wearing only sweat pants. He had a phone at his ear. I smiled slightly at him and stared at his red eyes and orange wild hair.

"Hang in there! Oh fuck, what the hell do I do?" He yelled into the phone. He paced through the snow. My eyelids felt heavy and they slowly slipped closed. "No no no! Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep." I felt a snicker want to leave. This poor guy was out of his mind. Darkness overtook me completely.

I woke up to beeping and a pounding headache. I tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain and fall back. My shoulder, my stomach, it all hurt like a mother fucking bitch. I groaned low and just closed my eyes to the pain. I glared at the machine angrily. The sound coming from the respiration cup over my face wasn't helping my pounding head any either.

Naruto came in slowly and sat beside me in a chair. He smiled at me and I frowned. Why was he crying? Because I was hurt? How'd I get hurt? All I can remember is driving on that damned road.

"So... gonna... run your car off any other cliffs any time soon?" He asked nervously. So that's what happened? A loud groan of self hatred left my throat.

"Sorry... won't happen again." I whispered while clearing my throat. It was raw and hurt to talk.

"You're right. It won't. Because we're taking Naruto and putting him in a more stable household." A social worker said from the doorway. I whipped my head to look at him and growled. Despite my injuries, despite all the pain I felt, I pulled Naruto to me.

"Like hell you will!" I hissed. "I don't remember what the hell happened but I can tell you this, you're not taking him away." He clung to me and refused to let go.

The man seemed to think about it for a very long time before he smiled at us. "Very well. I'll leave Naruto in your care as long as you shape up. However, if there is even on possibility of a slip up, Naruto will be removed from your custody. You're not the only one struggling with your father's death Sasuke. Naruto needs someone from his real family there to hold onto him at night."

"I'll never let Naruto be taken from me!" I pulled him closer, though I felt the stitches open up. The man nodded.

"Kotetsu Hagane! You get the hell out of here and stop pestering those boys! He doesn't need any more stress!" A nurse shouted. She came in and dragged the man out. "Get back to driving your ambulance, pretty boy!"

"Aww, but Ayame, it's too much fun to miss" the worker ERT whined. I growled and set Naruto down.

"Nii-san you… AH! You're bleeding!! NURSE!!" Naruto screamed. They came in and pushed me back, fixing the stitches. I waited for them to get done and sighed, laying back. I took Naruto's hand and held it tightly. I fell back asleep.

When next my eyes opened there were more people in the room. The busty judge Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Suigetsu, and some really tall guy I've never seen before.

"You're saying it was a collision?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there was another car found just up the road crashed into the rock wall. The car was completely destroyed but there's blood all over the ground. It looks like the person got out of the car before animals got him and dragged him off. Tracks in the snow suggests that the person was trying to pass Sasuke but his front end spun out of control." Tsunade explained. I groaned.

"Nii-san! I knew it! I knew you didn't try to kill yourself!" Naruto shouted, jumping on me. I groaned and nodded slowly.

"Oh my god Sasuke!" Suigetsu came forward and grabbed my face to pull me into a deep kiss. I blinked in confusion and just stared at him. He pulled away with a blush and refused to look at me. "d-don't you scare me ever again." He growled.

"You had Iruka worried out of his mind." Kakashi said mildly. "I, however, had faith in you." He said. "I know you well enough by now."

I looked at the tall orange haired man in the corner who was just looking around awkwardly. "I'm… Juugo." He said. "I found you… in the crash…"

"Thank you… for helping me then." I said with a grateful grin. Suigetsu hugged him tightly.

"You saved my best friend! I am forever in your debt!" he said loudly. Juugo's face turned a dark red and he looked away quickly. "Eh?"

"Sasuke, the building you crashed into, that was Juugo's house." I frowned and looked at the woman.

"I crashed into a building?" I asked quietly.

"I was afraid of that. Sasuke's suffered some damage to his frontal lobe. He lost memories of the accident when his head collided with the steering wheel. We'll just have to wait for his memories to come back."

I turned to look at Juugo once more. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked. He looked down slowly and shook his head. "You can stay with us, as thanks for saving my life." I told him. His eyes widened.

"You would do that?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll stay too. I'll take care of Sasuke for Naruto." Suigetsu said cheerfully. He was acting happier than usual. I nodded and kicked everyone but Naruto out. I made him sleep on the bed with me.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Finally!" I said excitedly as I limped into my house for the first time since I left the morning of my accident. I wasn't supposed to be walking but I knew Kakashi wouldn't tell on me. I fell on the soft couch with a relieved sigh.

"Mind if I raid your fridge?" Kakashi asked, his stomach growled loudly for added effect.

"Yeah, help yourself. I'm gonna take a nap right here." I yawned before closing my eyes. I was awoken by a damned annoying beeping. I rolled over, ignoring the pain, to see an alarm clock. It said 4:00. "SHIT!" I jumped up and stumbled with putting on my shoes. Naruto gets out of school at 3:45. It takes me ten minutes to get there.

I unlocked the door and ran out, pulling my coat on as I went. I ran as fast as my legs would take me and arrived panting. I looked around the almost deserted school yard quickly and saw his dark blue hat in the playground. I ran over.

"You want to go higher?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly. I frowned and looked closer at him from the edge of the playground. He was on someone's lap on the swing. That person started swinging higher and he laughed.

"Naruto!" I called breathlessly. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're late Nii-san!" he said. They came to a stop and he jumped at my arms. "I made a new friend today!" he said excitedly. I picked him up, though it cause me massive pain, and looked at the man. His head was protected by a red wool hat. His face was very similar to mine, as were his eyes, skin, and even his height. "This is Sume-chan. He protected me from bullies!" Naruto told me. I nodded curtly to him.

"Thank you." I said stiffly. This guy was giving me weird vibes. He shrugged and started to walk towards us. He put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Take care, chibi-kun." He said in a soft voice. Even that was similar to mine. He started to walk by very closely. "Keep better track of your brother Uchiha. He almost ended up like you." He said before walking away. I turned to face him almost angrily. He was already a ways away. I shrugged off the creepy feeling in my gut and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry I was late. I fell asleep and almost slept through the alarm clock." I told him apologetically as I started carrying him home.

"It's okay. Sume-chan gave me his gloves so my fingers wouldn't get cold. I forgot mine at home." He said softly. He was holding his hands over his chest. They were covered in large black gloves. "Can he have Christmas dinner with us?" He asked seriously. I sighed.

"We'll see kiddo." I said. I carried him home and helped him take off all the stuff. I didn't like the way he held the man's gloves close to his chest. "Hn…" I grunted quietly. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me, doing his homework. He was in third grade now after all. "Tonight's Parent-Teacher conferences right?" I asked. He nodded. "Would you mind if Suigetsu watched you while I was gone to it? Or did you wanna come?"

"I'll stay with Suigetsu and Juugo. They're funny together." He giggled. "Juugo is always quiet when Sui is here and that freaks him out." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Can we have ramen for dinner?"

"Certainly. I'll go make some right now." I said. I went to the kitchen and made us ramen. I called Suigetsu and had him come over to watch Naruto. Juugo would be home shortly to help. We ate ramen, wondering what Kurenai-sensei would say about him. I told him it was probably nothing but positives, it always was. One teacher had the nerve to tell me something negative about Naruto once.

Now, I would've accepted that comment easily, had it not been for the snide I heard behind his voice. The obvious dislike of Naruto. I flew off the handle, the poor guy didn't know what hit him until I was storming out shouting that he was a judgmental asshole and I was taking Naruto out of his class. The next morning Naruto was in Kurenai Yuuhi's class. And she was very kind.

As soon as Suigetsu and Juugo arrived I got ready and left for the school. I was carrying a thermos of hot Ramen that Naruto had me make for Iruka-sensei while I was there. The school was bustling with parents, some had their children in tow, others didn't. Many stared at me with gaga eyes. I gave Iruka the thermos then went to Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You've grown up a lot." She commented lightly, focusing on her folder. "Now then, Naruto-kun… ah yes, here's his report card." He handed it to me and I studied it for only a minute. He had top marks in every subject. He was ahead in reading, writing, multiplication, division, and science. I smiled slightly. He was such a smart boy, like his father.

"I don't think any of my cards were ever this good." I chuckled.

"You were the top of the class, but you never seemed to care. Your mind was always elsewhere. With Naruto, I assumed. You never applied yourself more than what was necessary to be the highest. Now then, about Naruto." She sighed softly. "He's a pleasure to have in class, always volunteering, always trying to help…"

"But…?" I urged her.

"The other kids are excluding him a lot. They make fun of him and bully him. I've tried to stop it but I can't do anything unless he tells me or I see it for myself. He refuses to talk about it. He's been secluding himself and it worries me. Someone like Naruto should have many friends." I scoffed.

"Not brats like them." I said. "Naruto does have a lot of friends. A lot of my friends adore him and consider him their friend too. Suigetsu loves he boy. Juugo is always hanging with him, Chouji talks to him for an hour every time he calls, Shikamaru can't refuse saying "hi", Genyuumaru treats him like a Greek god, and Kiba's always over because Naruto is his best friend. Naruto has friends, loyal friends who not only make him happy, but protect him as well. And he made a new friend today too." I said offhandedly. She smiled in relief.

"That's good. I'm glad he has friends he can turn to. He always seems so alone here."

"He's never alone. I'm always with him, in mind, body, or spirit." I nodded my head to her and left. With a satisfied and proud smile, I stepped into a grocery store on my way home and went to buy Naruto a snickers bar. King Sized. But what was this nervous, dreadful feeling I was getting?

"Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto? how'd you get here so fast?" I turned quickly and saw Suigetsu and Juugo in line next to me. They had a cart with a lot of food in it, looking like they'd been here a while.

"Why aren't you at home?" I asked quietly, staring at him.

"Because you came back early and sent us off remember? You said you changed your mind about going this time. You still paid us though. So we figured we'd come get some food for the house." Suigetsu said. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I _knew_ something wasn't right. I just _**knew**_ it.

I made it in the house, throwing open the door and rushing into the living room. There, on the couch, was a man who looked exactly like me, same hairstyle and everything. In his lap, Naruto was cradled, sleeping. His head was cushioned on the man's chest as he stroked blond locks almost adoringly. A child molester?

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, slamming my fist against the wall. Why was he here, in my living room? Why was Naruto curled up in his lap? Why the hell... does he look just like me?

"My name is Sasume Uchiha. Son of Mikoto Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. I am sixteen years old and... My birthday is July 23rd." he said calmly. "I have a twin brother, his name is Sasuke. That's you right? Sasuke Uchiha?" I stared blankly at him. He carefully stood and set Naruto down, covering him with his coat. He had on the exact same clothes as me. Was he a fucking stalker?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded angrily. Was this guy nuts? He started making his way towards me, knife point glinting in the light. "Are you going to kill me?" I demanded.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you and take everything you have as my own." He said quietly.

"Sume-chan?" Naruto yawned softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're home Nii-san?" he said. He smiled brightly. "Nii-chan, Sume-chan came by to say hello and help me sleep. But Juugo and Sui thought he was you so they left after he gave them money." He said. I noticed the knife was gone. Sasume sat on the couch beside Naruto and started playing with his hair. Naruto giggled. "Stop it, Sume-chan. You'll mess it up!" he whined.

"I just can't help it." He replied. It was strange, almost like watching a video of Naruto and myself. Only it wasn't me. It was Sasume. Am I the only one to find a problem in all this?

"Sume-chan wants to stay with us!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Oh hell… to… the no!


	14. Christmas

Chapter 13- Christmas

I swear to god if he wasn't my twin he wouldn't be here now. As it was, I'm not about to let a family member live in a hotel while searching for a job. And I talked to Deidara and got him a job as a waiter. He accepts it with pride and works hard. But he's so damn snotty! And Naruto clings to him like a leech, which only pisses me off more.

"Hey Sasume, take these drinks to table twelve!" Deidara ordered, handing him a tray. He nodded and did as he was told with dignity and grace and didn't say anything when they grabbed his ass. Hell, he didn't even blink. He just walked away to take more orders.

"What can I get for you fine young ladies tonight?" he asked politely. His eyes seemed to be drawn to one of the women. It was a brunette with a dark blush. "Water?" he asked softly with a tilted head.

"Um… maybe a virgin Mary?" she asked, quickly placing a hand over her stomach. "Non alcoholic?"

"She's pregnant. But how the hell did he know that?" I muttered. I made a face and swirled my ice around my cup.

"Cheer up Sasuke!" Deidara said loudly. "You're just jealous 'cause Naruto's following him like a baby duck."

"Shut the hell up." I grumbled. I looked at Naruto who was giggling and following Sasume from table to table saying "Nii-chan" over and over again. I mumbled that may have sounded similar to "… lucky he's family…" before downing my APF. I glared at Deidara and he fixed me a new one.

"Nii-san, Nii-chan says he's done with his shift and we can go home now!" Naruto yelled. I nodded and knocked back the shot, left some money on the table for Deidara and handed my evil twin the keys to the car. He shrugged and walked out, carrying my blond angel.

"**Now **I have a reason to commit suicide." I muttered under my breath.

"No please, **let me**." Sasume whispered back. I huffed and dropped into the passenger's seat as Sasume put the half asleep child in the back seat and buckled him. He got in the driver's side and started the car. He was driving us home and for some reason, I actually felt safe with him, even though he's sworn to kill me many times, he's never actually tried right? I have every reason to feel safe with my own brother.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I sure as hell remember waking up in my own bed, tucked in safely and my alarm clock flashing. We must've had a power outage.

I stumbled from my bed and went looking around the house. Naruto was passed out in his room, covered up under three blankets and cuddling his little Kyuubi. Juugo was on the floor in the room I gave him and Sasume was on his bed, dead to the world. I covered him up better because the room was fucking freezing. That was when I saw the little black book fall to the floor. I picked it up and started reading it.

"What is this?... poems…? No…" I looked more closely at it. "These are songs…" I said in surprise. "He's writing his own songs…" He even had a table of contents.

_Tomorrow_

_Had Enough_

_Breath_

_I Will Not Bow_

_Awake and Alive_

_My World_

_Over and Over_

_Frontline_

_Always _

_My World (2)_

_Monster_

_Evil Angel_

_For the Love of the Game_

_Away_

_Hello Hello_

_Diary of __Mizuki__ Sasuke_

It was the last one that caught my attention the most. He used to have a different name but it looked all scribbled out and he wrote my name beside it. I flipped to its page to read it. I walked from the room with the book, reading his songs. I bit my lip and stuffed the book in my sock drawer. It had some damn good lyrics in it.

I rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast while the thoughts processed themselves. He wrote songs in his spare time. Some of them were damn depressing. What exactly did he go through?

"You're burning it." I jumped and yelped when I heard him talking behind me. I looked at the eggs which were quickly becoming burnt to hell.

"Shit!" I gasped, turning off the stove. He chuckled and dumped them into the sink.

"Go set the table, I'll make breakfast." He said. I nodded jerkily and set the table for all of us. He made eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, and hash browns all at the same time. My jaw was effectively dropped. "And that's how you make food." He said. I nodded slowly and called to the other too.

Naruto and Juugo came in at the exact same time with matching wide-mouthed yawns on their faces. They sat next to each other and Naruto beamed at us sleepily. "Thank you Nii-chan and Nii-san!" he said. I smiled at him and went to sit beside him but Sasume had already taken that spot. With a slight growl I sat across from him and started to eat.

~2 HOURS LATER~

"Goddammit!" I hissed from the bathroom.

"Try the pepto bismol!" I heard Sasume yell from the hallway. He did something to my food, I just know it! I've never had this problem before!

"Fuck you!" I groaned in pain. I took the foul pink medicine that made me want to puke just looking at it. And the minty sensation did… make me feel a bit better. I took a warm shower and just sat down in it, willing the tensing pain in my stomach to go away.

"Nii-san, Nii-chan's taking me Christmas shopping." Naruto called through the door.

"You want to wait for me?" I asked, reaching for the faucet.

"No! You can't come!" He yelled. I faltered. "You… you have to stay here cuz you can't see what we get." He said in an almost panicky voice. I could hear him scratching on the door nervously. "I don't want you to see what I get you for Christmas… so stay in there until I say it's okay." He said.

"Alright Naruto… I'll stay in here." I promised, leaning back against shower wall. "Go have fun with Sasume." I said

"I will, bye bye Nii-san." He called, already running from the door. I sighed and let the warm water relax me.

"Naruto…" I whispered softly. I closed my eyes and the image that came to my head was of Naruto in his little swimming trunks. His perfect smooth legs, small flat tan chest, alluring stretch of neck, big ocean blue eyes, and sinfully long soft lashes. Jesus Christ, that mouth drives me wild. "No." I growled, shaking my head before those thoughts turned dangerous. I sighed again and got from the shower, a fluffy towel around my waist. I slipped on the floor and fell over. It was slippery with… dried soap suds?

Someone is sooo out to get me…

I went to my room and flipped open his little book, flipping through the songs. I went to the page with the song about me and started to read. He even had music written for it, it was written over five pages with guitar, drums, and vocals placed exactly how he thought it should go.

I tried a couple bars on my guitar, it sounded damn awesome. I especially liked the lines.

"There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind, just let me say that I like that. I like that." I sang.

"Amazing song…" Juugo said from the doorway. I looked up at him.

"Can you play the drums?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"Kinda." He said. I nodded. "I've never had drums to play on though."

I suddenly knew what I was getting him for Christmas.

~AFTER A COUPLE HOURS OF PAIN~

Naruto and Sasume came in and hid the stuff in Naruto's room while I hid in the bathroom, waiting. I came out when he said it was okay and watched Sasume make dinner, getting a better feel for big meals like that.

"Did you get Naruto a Christmas present?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"I… don't know what to get him. What's something he wants?" I sighed slightly at his question.

"Tell you what; I'll make one of the presents from you. If it bothers you, you can just pay me back. How does that sound?" I asked softly. He nodded quickly.

"I don't have much but I'll pay you back." He promised. I chuckled and went to my room. I took out the main present for Naruto, a laptop, and took the tag with my name on it off. I signed it from Sasume. I saved the tag for one of the games he wanted for it instead. I went back to Sasume.

"12.95" I said simply. He nodded; I noticed the way his jaw loosened. I don't like the way he dotes on Naruto but it doesn't matter, as long as Naruto's happy I guess.

----------------------------------- Lines don't work so we'll try this instead.

Christmas morning, Naruto tore through his stalking quickly, all three of them. He got one from "Santa", one from Kakashi and Iruka, and one from Suigetsu. He squealed at the candy and small gadgets in the stalking before looking at me waiting.

"Open the one from Sasume first, you'll love it." I told him with a grin. He nodded and found it. Sasume leaned close to me.

"I thought you said it was a game?" he growled.

"I lied." I said. He growled again before watching Naruto tear open the paper, scream like a banshee, and throwing himself on him.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" he screeched. "Thank you Nii-chan, I love you!"

"Uh… I love you too Naruto. You're welcome." Sasume said quietly, hugging the boy to him. Naruto sighed softly, happily before kissing his chin and running off to play Santa and give everyone their presents.

"Thanks kiddo." Kakashi said with a small grin. Iruka squealed quietly and hugged him so tight I thought his head was gonna burst.

Suigetsu smiled and ruffled his hair, while Juugo picked him up, flipped him, and put him back on his feet. He was captured by insane giggles that whole time.

"Here Nii-san, this is for you from me." He said, giving me a small wrapped box. I smiled and pulled him close to kiss his cheek and rest my forehead against his.

"Thank you, I love it." I told him.

"You didn't even open it yet…" he pointed out.

"So. I still love it already, just coz it's from you." I said, giving him Eskimo kisses. He breathed out unsteadily

"Just open the present Nii-san." He told me with a smile before backing away to watch everyone excitedly. I opened it and pulled out a large heart-shaped locket. I smiled and opened it to find a picture of him in there on one side and the other had mom and dad. I smiled at him and beckoned him forth. "Do you like it Nii-san?" he asked, tilting his head. I attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"You're so cute! Stop doing this to me! I can't take it anymore!" I whined like a small child. Everyone started to laugh, except for Sasume of course, he just watched, confused. I'm afraid he might be catching on to my feelings. "Go find the one from me." I ordered softly. He rushed off.

He tore the wrapping paper off so quickly I hardly got the chance to enjoy his cute face. He pulled out the CD/DVD set and looked at me. "Can I put it in Nii-san?" he asked quietly. I nodded and he put the DVD in.

It was songs that I sang for him with music videos composed of our home videos. He sat down right in front of the large TV, Sasume joining him to watch parts of the lives he'd never been a part of. I just watched the two of them with a small grin.

"You got me a drum set." Juugo said. I nodded slowly.

"I was wondering, since you have a drum set and all, if you'd be willing to be in a band with me and Suigetsu." I told him.

"And what would the name be?" he asked with a small grin.

"We were thinking… Sharingan. What do you think?"

"It's got a ring to it. You got song lyrics for us?"

"Maybe. I have to ask him first." I said. I picked up a small box and blinked. It was from Sasume. I opened it slowly and pulled out a small picture frame with a picture the two of us, Naruto beaming in the middle, that was taken when he first arrived. I looked at him.

Sasume's eyes were glued to the screen. There was a small smile tugging at his lips. Even though he said he was going to take everything from me… I wonder if he has the heart to… he seems so innocent and sweet. A child of unfortunate circumstances, like me.


	15. Sharingan

**Chapter 14: Sharingan**

"YOU TOOK MY BOOK!!???" Sasume yelled. I flinched slightly at his anger.

"I liked the songs so much; I wanted to look at them better. They're amazing. You should write professionally." I told him. He stalked towards me, angrily.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY SHIT!" he growled.

"What's the problem? Was it something you had in there?" I demanded. "Did you not want me to see Diary of Sasuke? I love the way you made my name fit. Calling me Kei(kay), I never would have figured it out if I hadn't seen the title before hand. Who's Mizuki?"

"None of your fucking business." He hissed in my face. "I won't write songs for your stupid band either." He snatched his book back and went right to his room.

"Please Sasume! Your songs are amazing! I want to share them with the world. I will not Bow had so much passion! And then My World, version 1, I loved it! I would be honored to sing these songs!"

"Go away." He snapped. I scoffed and marched to my room.

"Stingy bastard." I huffed, collapsing onto my bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warmth of my blankets beneath me. Sleep was never more inviting.

"Nii-san…" Naruto's soft lips explored my arm curiously. I smiled down at him with a little blush at the heat of the room.

"Naruto…" I murmured, pulling him up to kiss me. He accepted it with a sigh and melted into my embrace.

"Nii-chan…" he moaned. I jerked back to stare at him.

"No!" I gasped, sitting up. I looked around my room and sighed in gratefulness that it was just a dream.

"Nii-san?" I looked over at Naruto and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Nii-san? But I didn't even tell you the good news yet!" he whined. I blinked at pulled back to look at him. Papers were shoved in my face and I blinked at them. At the top of one it said, "Broken- Male and Female".

"I'll write your stupid songs." Sasume said with a slight snarl. Naruto smiled at him just innocently and knowingly. "Shut up." He growled at the both of us before walking away. I hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Did you know you're the best little brother in the world?" I asked with a grin. He nodded quickly and just clung to me. "I love you Naruto." I told him.

"I love you too Nii-san." He said with a happy sigh. I smiled. He ran off and left me to look through all the songs. Photocopies of the ones in the book were there as well. "_War_ huh? That sounds cool. So does _Uprising_…. And _You're Going Down_…" I mumbled to myself. I went to see Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"So we're recording these songs?" Suigetsu asked, looking through them. "Pretty fucking sweet." He said. He passed them to Juugo who skimmed the words and beats.

"Can't wait to get on stage." He mumbled softly.

"This is gonna be so awesome! The four of us in a band together, me and Sasuke-kun, and you two of course." Karin added with a small blush.

"Sasume will be credited as the writer of these lyrics of course." I said simply.

"The first CD should be dedicated to Naruto. I mean, without him we'd have never gotten these lyrics." Suigetsu said quickly.

"How would we dedicate it?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Name the CD after him?" Juugo shrugged. I stared at the lyrics for a long time.

"No… it should be called Kyuubi." I said with a small smirk. They looked at me before realization dawned on their faces. We went through and picked our favorites for this one.

_Broken_

_Diary of Sasuke_

_Awake and Alive_

_Monster_

_Welcome To My World_

_Evil Angel_

_Uprising_

_Had Enough_

_Tomorrow_

_My World_

_Say My Name_

_You're Going Down_

_Rain_

Those were the songs we picked for the CD. Then we went in to get it recorded. We decided to go strictly Uchiha Industries with this shit. It was actually a pretty good line up.

"Let's start at the bottom of the list kids, alright?" Asuma asked politely. He played with the cigarette between his fingers and we nodded while we got ready to record. We got ready to play _For the Love of the Game_.

- ----------hyhfmjfhm--- Can you say holy shit and hope this works? I can!!

Our first concert, a huge turnout of course, was held in the parking lot of the high school. People could watch from inside of the school while we played. Sasume and Naruto were in the front row, and both seemed to be having a damn good time.

"This first song is a new take on old lyrics." I said with a little smirk. Sasume looked up at me. The slow easy beat started up slowly. I closed my eyes and thought of the memorized lyrics.

"_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? NOOOOOOO_!" I screamed, a demonic quality entering my voice as I deepened my throat.

"_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Kay. So tell me how it should BEEEEE_!!" I yelled. Naruto was cheering happily. "_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down, sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that? There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that. I like that. Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Kay. As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Kay. So tell me how it should BEEE!" _I shouted.

"_Desperate, I will crawl. Waiting for so long, no love! There is no love! Die for anyone, what have I become? Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Kay. As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Kay." _ I stopped and started to pant heavily as the crowd screamed.

We sure made it big, 10,000 copies sold in only three days and a bag of fan mail every hour. Hell, Itachi stopped by the house while Naruto was sleeping to congratulate us.

"Sasuke… there's a strange man at the door to see you." Suigetsu said. I blinked and went to the door. Itachi stood there, in a funny coat and straw hat, shifting nervously.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. He stared at me and I jerked him inside.

"Aniki!" I said in surprise, hugging him tentatively, worried he might push me away. He only sighed and patted my head. "Come in, meet the band!" I ordered, dragging him along. He stood beside me awkwardly and nodded to everyone. "This is Itachi." I said.

"Pretty cute." Suigetsu said. Juugo glared at him slightly.

"Aniki, these are my band mates, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo." I said.

"Hello." He nodded to them. Sasume came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand. He stopped and looked at us.

"Ah, Aniki, this is Sasume, he's the brains behind our lyrics. But, he's also my twin brother." I said. He looked shocked for only a minute.

"I see. I thought I had imagined mother giving birth to two boys." He said. He walked over to Sasume and held out his hand. "I'm Itachi, your older brother." He said. Sasume was staring between his hand and his face. I trained my eyes on the way his hand kept flexing and relaxing around the glass cup.

"You knew…" he whispered… "You could've said something… You could've brought it up…" he mumbled. His hand started to shake until he squeezed the glass hard enough for it to shatter in his hand and get blood and milk on the carpet.

"Sasume!" I said sharply. I ran to get bandages. I came back and Itachi was holding Sasume by the wrists. I could hear the CD still playing in the background. _You're Going Down_ was playing as they seemed to glare at each other. "What the hell, you two?" I demanded, rushing over.

"Get back Sasuke!" Itachi snapped. I froze at the authority in his voice. They pulled apart and Itachi had a small Kunai. I gasped as his Kunai cut a small strand of Sasume's hair while he spun and ducked. Sasume pulled out his pocket knife and caught the kunai a second time before it stabbed him in the face.

Itachi stared at him and flinched slightly, was it because they were fighting and he looked just like me? I stood, frozen to the spot watching.

Itachi pulled back his fist; Sasume held his knife in one hand and his other was on Itachi's side, keeping his body as far away as possible. Itachi used his arms to twist Sasume's arm that was holding him then put his foot on the knife and used it as a foothold to push it down while kicking Sasume in the face.

Sasume fell back a bit, but caught himself on his knees and picked his knife back up. He lifted himself up to stab my Aniki but Itachi was faster. He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and spun him a couple times before slamming him against the wall.

"Dammit… no… this is what… this is what I trained so hard for…" Sasume whispered. "I beat Mizuki like this… and Jirobo… why can't I beat you? You're younger than they were… weaker than they were…"

"Obviously, you're wrong. If you can't beat me but you could beat them then that means they were weak… because you're weak." Itachi said. Sasume growled and stood.

"Say that again… you fucking bastard…" he hissed. He ripped off his shirt and Karin voiced the gasp that wanted to escape my throat.

Sasume's chest and back were covered in scars, fine lines made by knives or other instruments of pain. His right shoulder had a patch of lighter skin where it looks like someone had hacked off a chunk of flesh while his left was covered in cigar burns that formed a name going down his bicep. _Mizuki_.

"Sasume…" I mumbled. Itachi looked surprised, then horrified, then apathetic. Sasume didn't seem to want any of it.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! And then I'll kill your stupid little brother!" He shouted. He looked at me. "An idiot, who can't take care of himself, let alone another human life." He held up his knife and ran at Itachi, faster than I'd seen him run before. His muscled body collided with Itachi's and they fell to the floor, Sasume's knife just a few inches into my Aniki. The yell tore itself from my throat.

Itachi kneed him in the stomach and stood, pulling the knife out and throwing it to the side. Sasume stood and pulled out another to cut at his pant legs until they were knee-length cut-offs. His legs had scars going down them as well. The back of his right had more cigar burns that read another name. _Jirobo_. The back of his left had a self-made tattoo from the looks of it, a name carved in and then slathered with ink until it absorbed into the skin. _Hinata_. He pulled off the bandages he usually kept loosely wrapped around his palms and I could see the two words there. _Kai_ on the left. _Sora_ on the right.

"You will see… what's really in my heart." He said quietly. He and Itachi started towards each other. Itachi kicked him in the stomach but Sasume was quicker. Before it caused any real damage Sasume caught the heel and twisted it hard, making Itachi fling and land on the ground on his face.

_It'll be long time coming but you've got the message now…_

"I'll kill you both; I'll show Naruto a real family. A brother that doesn't want him for his body. He'll be a part of my family. Sora and Kai… we'll be a family. A real one…" He growled. Itachi pulled out another kunai and slashed the back of his leg. He fell to one knee and growled.

'_Cause I was never going…_

"Don't act all high and mighty brat." Itachi stood and kicked him in the face. Sasume fell back. Itachi kicked him in the stomach. "You think I'll let you do that? Think again." He stepped on his arm until it snapped.

_Yeah, you're the one that's going down._

"Nii-chan!" Naruto threw his body onto Sasume before Itachi could do any more harm. He was crying and shaking the older boy. "Make him leave Nii-san! He's hurting Nii-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Itachi…" I walked to him and pulled him to the doorway. "Thank you for coming and… all that… and I'm sorry… but Naruto really loves him… and I won't have him upset." I said softly. He nodded.

"Be careful. Watch him all the time." He ordered. I nodded and let him leave. I went back to the living room where Juugo was checking his injuries while Karin and Suigetsu both called the hospital.


	16. Pretty Letters

**Chapter 15~ Pretty Letters**

The doctor was very polite while he treated Sasume, and Naruto sniveled the whole time, asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine Naruto." Sasume promised, ruffling his hair. "I need a phone though. I have to call someone." He said. I frowned slightly at him. I gave him the phone; let him see my anger at the way he acted towards my Aniki. He glared back. He dialed and waited. "Hey Neji… yeah… No, I'm down here in ER. Could you bring me up?" a small smile graced his lips.

"Is Neji-chan gonna take us to see 'em?" Naruto asked curiously.

"If you wanna go with me buddy. Yup, he's coming." He nodded.

"What's going on?" I growled.

"I finally get to see Sora and Kai Uchiha!" Naruto said, bouncing in Sasume's lap excitedly. I just stared at them for the long moments it took Neji to get here.

Now I knew a few things. 1- Naruto knows about Sasume's past. 2- Naruto has been here with him before and met this "Neji" guy. 3- There are two people named "Sora" and "Kai" here in this hospital that are important to Sasume.

Neji was a hospital intern. He had long brown hair in a low ponytail and hair kept neatly out of his face. His eyes were the strangest pale lavender color. He wore a white lab coat and carried a clipboard. He looked at Sasume and shook his head.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded. "I told you that temper was going to get you in trouble."

"I flipped, sorry." He said with a nervous shrug. Neji rose a brow but nodded slowly. "Can we go?" Sasume asked anxiously.

"Yeah, let's go." Neji took charge of pushing the wheelchair and I followed with a quiet sigh. He took us to the Hospital Nursery and stopped in front of the clear glass. He knocked on the window and a nurse came over. She looked at Sasume and Naruto and her face lit up. She came over carrying two bundles in each arm and brought it close to the glass. Sasume pulled Naruto closer to the glass.

"There, on the left, that's Kai. She was born first." Sasume whispered in awe, pointing to a bundle of a very small baby girl with a snot bubble as she slept. "And on the right is Sora, the second born." Sasume said.

"They're so pretty…" Naruto whispered. "But why are they so little?"

"Because they were born really early. I almost thought they didn't live. But here they are." Sasume said. "They have to stay here for a long time, until they're healthy enough to sustain themselves in the air outside of that room. But when they're ready to go… I'm gonna take them home with me."

"Sugoi…" Naruto breathed. I stared at the lovely little babies for as long as I could before they were taken away. Sasume had pressed his hands to the glass and the nurse did the same with one of each child's.

"Utterly beautiful." Sasume had whispered.

"Let's go Sasume. They need to go back in the incubation." Neji said at a curt look from the nurse. Sasume hung his head and nodded slowly.

"Bye bye babies." He whispered. He waved and resigned back in his chair as Naruto did the same and the children were taken away. We went back into the room and Neji took a look at his clipboard.

"You can leave now. You just need to sign out at the front desk." Neji said quietly. He clicked his tongue and put the clipboard down. "And try to avoid this from now on okay?"

"Right… I'll try." Sasume said quietly. Neji nodded to me and let me push them out. I signed him out at the front desk and took him to my car. He managed to pull himself out and into the car seat, with Naruto still in his lap. I put the wheelchair in the trunk and got in the driver's side. The whole ride home was silent, and Sasume fell asleep only half way there.

"Nii-san…" Naruto whispered. I looked at him. "Nii-chan's had a really hard life. People always hurt him… I know he says some really mean things but he doesn't mean anything bad by it… so please… promise me you won't let him get hurt no more?" Naruto had tears in his eyes.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter before deciding to answer.

"Yeah, I promise." I said quietly. "But you have to tell me about it." I said.

"I can't… I promised Nii-san that I wouldn't…" he sounded so forlorn. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't make you break your promise." I said quietly. Though it really peeved me. What right did he have to make my little brother swear to keep things from me? I ignored it and took them home, but damn did I really want to know about those girls, and the names on Sasume's body.

- - - ------------------------ ljfbogbvsfbvjsrbvojr----------

As soon as we got home I put Sasume to bed and started searching things about my family. My family tree showed no twins anywhere. Not even on mine and Sasume's generation. Sasume wasn't even on it.

With a small frown, I searched up the Uzumaki family. No twins anywhere, I expected as much. It wasn't all that surprising that there was nothing. I searched up the Namikaze family and the list of family, most generations had one or two sets of twins somewhere.

"Of course. If she suddenly had twins when no one else in the family did, Oto-san would know she'd cheated. She had to get rid of one, but how did she pick?

I hacked my mother's private hospital records from my birth and started flipping through papers. "healthy bill… birth certificate for Sasuke… birth certificate for Sasume… huh… he's three hours older than I am…" I clicked a new file and a large amount of newspaper clippings and report excerpts filled my screen.

"What's this?" I murmured, skim reading. "Second child still born… to be cremated… miracle birth… still born child comes back… miracle baby…" I sat back in my chair and ran my hands over my face. "I can't believe it… she kept the one that was born dead… and got rid of the one that was perfectly healthy… that bitch…" I sighed heavily and moved to shut down my computer until a newspaper clipping popped up over the others. It had recent picture of Sasume holding a small bundle in each arm. It was from earlier in December.

"Miracle twins…" I read aloud. "Meet Uchiha Sasume, sixteen year old father of Sora and Kai, twins who were born at only 23 weeks in incubation. After a three day period in which neither child could breath nor had any heart beat or brain activity, both girls started to cry quite suddenly. They've been called the miracle babies of the century." I stared at the picture. They're his daughters? With who? From when?

"They were born early December… twenty three weeks was almost six months… so in… around June, they were conceived…' I mumbled. "Who's the mother?" I started to search up the mother but nothing ever came up. It was as though they had never had a mother. I frowned more and shut down the computer, letting all this swirl through my head.

- - - - - - - osfuvbobweufbuisfvrf - - - - - - - -------- -- - - -v-fovnergb

"Here." Sasume handed me a new few sheets of music. I flipped through them. _Hero, Welcome Home, Savior, Rebirthing, Comatose, Break, and No More._ A small grin covered my face as I read them. They gave me a look into the man that Sasume is.

"Thanks. These are great, really deep." I said to him. He scoffed and walked away. I called Suigetsu and we organized a new concert for us to perform at.

- - - -ljgnw;robgerobuguoeb- - - - -osvbobwrb---

"This song is dedicated to sweet Naruto, adorable Sora, and cuddly Kai." I said into the mike with a small chuckle. Sasume's eyes widened slightly. Was he not expecting me to say who he dedicated it to?

"_I hate feeling like this. I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you. Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'less I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me that way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real." _I sang to hundreds of people, this song that he wrote for them. "_I hate living without you. Dead wrong to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away. Oh, how I adore you. Oh, how I thirst for you. Oh, how I need you. Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream 'cuz my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel._"

The screams were all around me, cheering and yelling. Naruto was crying, I can see it in his face. Sasume seemed to be fighting the tears as well. "_Breathing life… Waking up… My eyes open up…"_ I yelled. I slowed down. "_Comatose… I'll never wake up without an overdose… of you…_" All eyes were on me, this was being recorded. By morning, everyone would know about this. This was a fundraising concert for a children's hospital that specializes in child cancers and premature birth.

Naruto's hand was resting on Sasume's Left pectoral where the idiot decided he wanted to put our little brother's name. He did it himself, then Deidara pinned him down and did it professionally, along with Hinata, Sora, and Kai. Naruto loved it because they had "pretty letters" as he put it.

- - - - - - - - -osbverhbjreionvweuwbvrb - - -- - -

Sorry it took so long. I was stuck in a rut, and then with all my homework, I was completely bushed.


	17. Secret's Out

**Chapter 16~ Secret's Out**

"You need to tell me what's going on!" I ordered, shoving open the bathroom door. Sasume looked at me sternly. Sora and Kai only had to stay in the hospital for a few more days.

"How is it any of your damned business?" Sasume growled, trying to push me from the room.

"Who's Jirobo?" I growled. "Or Mizuki? Or Hinata? Who's the mother of the twins and where is she?" I said, trying to remain calm.

"Fuck off!" He snapped. He was dressed nice and held a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I don't have to answer to you." He growled. He left the house and slammed the door shut. I gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall.

A hero's not afraid to give his life… A hero's gonna save me just in time.

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. "Yeah, Aniki?" I said softly.

"I found out some things about your twin." He said automatically.

"How?" I demanded quickly, rushing to my room.

"Do you forget that this is your older brother you are talking to?" I chuckled softly. "I have my ways." He said. "Now then… he was adopted at age ten by a man named Mizuki. A month later another man named Jirobo moved in with them. Sasume never attended public school, he was home schooled. Mizuki had a drug abuse and rape record from a few years previous to the adoption." Itachi said steadily.

"What else? What about Hinata? What's his relation to Neji? Who's the mother of his children?" I asked quickly,

"Hold on, I'm getting to that." He sighed. "Sasume was in and out of the hospital a lot for internal bleeding in his rectal passage after Mizuki adopted him. He was also malnourished and in the 2nd percentile of underweight children. Around the same time your father died Jirobo mysteriously vanished. Sasume started to become healthier, his trips to the hospital became less frequent and less severe before stopping all together."

"They did shit to him." I growled.

"Yes… but it seems like he got them back. Sasume met a girl named Hinata. She bore his children and gave birth while nearing the beginning of her second trimester. She died shortly after, her cousin Neji was the presiding nurse in charge." He said. "Mizuki never reported for work the next day. When police went to investigate they found the house empty except a suicide letter from Sasume and Mizuki's car was missing."

"What the hell did you do?" I wondered, looking at a picture of me, Naruto, and Sasume. Blank unreadable eyes stared back at me.

"Don't trust him Sasuke. It's safe to assume that he's already killed two people. Who knows exactly what he's capable of."

"Thank you Aniki." I said. I could practically hear his smile before I hung up and rushed into the living room. "What's going on here?" I asked. Sasume was holding Naruto's hand as the blond cried. He had a blue duffle bag and Naruto's backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm going with Nii-chan, Nii-san." Naruto said, while choking on his sobs. "D-d-don't come after us!" He ordered.

"What? What are you talking about Naruto?" I asked, tilting my head. He wouldn't look at me.

"I hate you… I never wanna see you again." He said. He jerked away from Sasume and ran outside.

"Naruto!" I called after him. I ran to follow him but my arm was grabbed harshly.

"I was going to kill you but… I decided it's better to make you suffer while living, suffer as I have." Sasume hissed in my ear. He punched me hard and left. My world went black for several minutes.

_What are you thinking?_

I stood up on dizzy feet and stumbled out after them. They didn't take the car so they went to the train or the bus stop. I was hoping it was the bus stop since it's closest.

_Don't you see what you're doing to me?_

I ran along the sidewalk, feeling the pain in my chest at running after them for so long. I should've taken the fucking car.

_To him?  
_  
Relief flooded my system when I saw them standing there waiting for the bus. My whole world melted away as I stared at Sasume who was holding my little Naruto by the hand and promising him everything was going to be okay.

_He doesn't want this!_

"Naruto!" I yelled as I started to run faster.

"Nii-san!" He said. He had tears still on his face. I growled and started to cross the street, his big blue eyes pulling me into him. "NII-SAN!" He suddenly screeched. His eyes weren't on me but to my left. I looked over and felt waves of disbelief wash over me. I just stepped into the path of a quickly moving car.

"SASUKE!" I could barely hear someone yell. I didn't have time to move. The car was almost on me when a heavy mass forced me to the ground. The car's tires kept coming closer until the thing crushing me jerked and shuddered before going limp. The tires stopped just a foot away from my face. The car's bumper was over my shoulder. I tried to shift myself to sit up but the weight on me wasn't allowing it.

"Nii-san! Nii-chan!" Naruto ran to my side. I looked at him through spiky black locks covered in blood. My breath caught in my throat. I lifted my head a bit and looked down. Sasume laid atop me, in a protective hunch, like he was trying to keep me from being hit by the car. His ear was bleeding and his neck, oh god, his neck was broken.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The man who hit us reached out to Sasume. I pulled my arm free but a small hand beat me to smacking the man away.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" Naruto screamed shrilly. I jumped and looked at him. His face was covered with new tears and snot. "Nii-chan… Nii-chan… I'm sorry Nii-chan…" he whispered over and over. I could hear the sirens in the background and sighed in relief once more. I could still feel Sasume's heartbeat, very slow against my ribcage.

- - - - - - - - siobaufbwhfuwerhuerhg - - - - - - - osfiboub- - -

The ride in the ambulance was long and tedious, especially with Naruto bawling all over my shirt. He told me over and over that Sasume told him to say that and that he'd kill me if he didn't. He said that Sasume was going to kill me but… he couldn't because of how quickly we were becoming family. I just smiled and held him, promising him I wasn't mad and neither was Sasume.

"I love you Nii-san…" he whispered quietly.

"I love you too Naruto." I said.

"Happy valentine's day Nii-san." He blushed shyly and gave me a kiss.

"Ah, what a hell of a valentine's day it is, huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

- - - - - - -ujobveuoreiohgeb - - - - -

I sat in the room, watching Sasume sleep with Naruto snuggled into my chest while he slept. Sasume was on the fifty fifty line right now. He might live, or he might not. We're not so sure. But he's a stubborn bastard. I'm sure he'll be just fine.

Speak of the devil… Sasume's eyes fluttered open just barely and he groaned around the tube in his mouth. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I bet that brace doesn't feel like the best thing in the world, huh?" I asked with a small smile. He coughed and looked at me. "You have a few cracks in one of the cervical vertebrae. But you may still make a full recovery." I said. He groaned. "I had a slight concussion… again… and had to get a few stitches. But I'll heal in no time." I told him.

"'sgood." He slurred.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, tilting my head in a way he couldn't.

"Nar'to." He grunted softly. "I as'ed 'im wha' he wanted fer v-day… an' he said tha' you an' him were gonna get married one day… an' he was gonna be mrs. Uch'ha. Tha' was when I real'zed 'ow much he l'ves you." It was almost hard to tell what he was saying sometimes but for the most part, it was understandable.

"I see… Sasume… tell me why you wanted to kill me…" I ordered. "Or I'll have you charged with attempted kidnapping." He growled.

"… I had it… stuck in my head… tha' you were the cause of all my problems… if only you'd never existed… I'd have been able to live a normal life… and Hinata wouldn't have died like tha'." He sighed. I saw a tear roll down his face. "She was beautiful. Like a summer breeze. I loved her soo damn much… she was my everything… then she died… because of me… Neji could've saved her and she could've lived… but she didn't… because of you… all the shit Mizuki and Jirobo put me through… I had it stuck in my head that it was all your fault… so I just… I hated you…"

"Sasume… if we had known… I would've demanded that Dad pick you up… I would've forced him to." I said. He coughed again and closed his eyes. "I would've loved to have you with me, going to school, helping me with everything… you could've saved me." I told him.

"Saved you?..." he chuckled dryly and covered his face with his hands. "I think I'm the only one who needs saving." I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're still my brother. You'll live with us. We'll be a very happy family, us and Juugo and the twins and Suigetsu."

"Yeah…? I'd like that… but you'd really forgive me?" He looked slyly at me from beneath his other hand.

"I already have. You were just confused." I said. "Itachi cares about you too. He's been worried." He stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "I'll tell him you're very sorry." I chuckled. A small knock sounded on the door and I jumped. I turned and saw a young girl.

She had long very dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes. Her skin was a soft peach and she wore black Capri's and a dark blue T-shirt. She had a single red rose in her hand and a card and two small pink wrapped boxes. "Sasume Uchiha?" She asked. He grunted and she came over to him. She blushed instantly upon seeing him.

"I take it you're Hanabi Hyuuga?" Sasume said quietly. She nodded.

"You'll have to speak up. He can't move his head." I explained. She gave a meek sound of approval and Sasume relaxed into the bed somewhat. "So who are you and why are you here?"

"It took me forever but… I finally got Neji to tell me about the man that made my nee-chan so happy. I wanted to meet him myself. And my Nieces of course." She said quietly. "He told me you were in the hospital so I got you a get well card." She opened it and handed it to me. It had roses on the cover.

"The sky cries when you can't be around, so get better soon and put both feet on the ground. Get well soon, sincerely Hanabi Hyuuga." I read aloud.

"I brought you this… and a present for each girl as well." She put the rose and two boxes on his table. Sasume looked at her and his eyes hazed over. He smiled serenely and closed his eyes. "Do I remind you of Hinata?"

"No. she was much shyer than you. Nor do you look anything alike. You just made me think about her. You look exactly as she described you." He opened his eyes just in time to see her blush. "So you want to be part of their family?" She nodded, completely in his eyesight this time. "Alright. Sasuke, could you take her to see them? She has every right."

I agreed and stood. She followed me to the maternity ward silently. We watched the twins in their little bed.

"My sister, she never talked about Sasume but… it was obvious that something was making her happy. She would go on walks all the time and come back smiling, though father would yell at her as soon as she walked through the doors. I read a bit about him in her diary. She said he was an angel and he protected her. She was really in love with him. When we found out she died giving birth… father was furious. He demanded the children be killed. But Neji defied him. He said that the children were not his to kill, they were the father's. Sasume would never hurt them. He loves them… right?"

"Yes, my brother loves them very much. Them and Naruto and me and Itachi. He loves all his family, just like he loves Hinata." I said.

"I've heard you sing. He writes those songs, right?" She waved when one of the little girls looked up at us.

"Yeah, he's got a real talent for writing. And computer animation as well. I was thinking about giving him the company. I can't do both at the same time." I scratched the back of my head.

"I need a job… do you think… he'd hire me… even as a janitor?" she tilted her head to stare up at me.

"You don't even look 12 yet." I said warily.

"I'm not. I'm only 11." She turned and went back to the room. I followed her slowly.

Sasume was writing furiously on a piece of paper. His bed was lift and he had to strain forward to see what he was writing. "I need another piece of paper. The nurse only handed me three." He grunted, still writing. "I'm on the second song." He handed me the papers he had and I skimmed it. It was titled "Never Too Late".

"You're going to have an aneurism." I muttered softly. I looked over his shoulder to a song called Live Like You're Dyin'. "Or your head's gonna explode." I added offhandedly. He flipped me off then went back to writing.

"I gotta get it down. I've got all these songs and words meshing together and if I don't get it down they'll become blurred and I'll never get it right." He muttered as he wrote. Hanabi watched in amazement.

"This is how he gets when he writes." I told her. I walked to Naruto and looked at Sasume. "Happy birthday Nii-chan." I said with a small nod. He froze and his eyes flicked over to me.

"Nii-san…" he muttered. He went back to writing. He paused to whisper "Aniki…" He shifted to a different piece of paper and started writing. I walked away and shook my head. I left the room to get coffee. By the time I got back there was a small stack of papers sitting in Hanabi's hands. I came over and shifted through them.

_Broken Heart_ sounded good, so did _Never Too Late, My December, Live Like You're Dyin'. My Immortal_ however… "How the hell do you expect my voice to get that high?" I asked, pointing to the note.

"You're a big boy, you can manage." He said with a small shrug.

"Whatever. What are you writing now?" I looked over his shoulder.

"_Breathe_." He said. I blinked.

"Sounds like _Breath_." I said. "I'm gonna get so damned confused." He growled and scribbled something at the top.

"Happy now? _Breathe You In_." he muttered.

"Much better." I told him with a smirk. He growled and kept writing until his hand cramped and he sat back. "These are really good. We'll put them on a new CD… but what should I name it?" I asked. I looked at him. Our eyes fell on Naruto.

"Naughty." I said. He chuckled.

"Silly…" he muttered.

"Klumsy." I said.

"…… Honey……" he finished.

"What do those words mean?" Hanabi asked, leaning closer. "They don't make any sense."

"Naruto." I said motioning to him. "Sora… Kai…"

"And Hinata." Sasume finished, looking at her. "Or maybe… just… Hyuuga." Her face broke into a very wide blush. She ran from the room.

'You shouldn't tease her like that." I said.

"Who's teasing? I am having fun messing with her though." He said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're bad." I told him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Guess my secret's out huh?"


	18. Puberty

**Chapter 17~ Puberty**

_Guess what meh peeps? There's a lil some-some in this chapter. Next chapter has some lemony action too! At least two or three. And I've gotten a couple questions about this so here's your answer, yes. Sasuke and Naruto will have detailed (hopefully very in-depth) lemon scenes in the near future!! Are you excited? I bet you are! Are you happy that Sasuke gets his adorable brother in bed?_

_And another thing, some people have had some problem with Sasume. He had a purpose. Though it seemed strange and out of place, it was to drive the plot along and give reason to Sasuke having been driven off the cliff. Sasume was a plot driver because without him I would've had to just skip over some major parts and leave you guys going "what the fuck?" anyways, here's chapter 17!!! (I'm already to chapter 17 and I don't know how to end this… T-T')_

"Look at this Nii-san!" I came over to the computer where Naruto was looking at something. He was looking at the official Sharingan Website, a fan base of my band where -mostly- women go to argue over who knows more about me and who has the right to marry me or the other band members.

"Oh my god… and what compelled you to go searching for this?" I asked him with a quirked brow.

"Sakura-chan in class was talking about it. She said she made the website herself." He said with a shrug. "I'm gonna become a member." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't get yourself kidnapped by screaming fan girls." I told him before going and searching through my own songs that I wrote while I was depressed. I listened to my voicemail while a searched a big grin split my face when I heard the song playing for me.

"Hope that gives you an idea, Sasu-chan!" Suigetsu said in a sing-song voice. I shut my phone and started searching around on my laptop.

- - -- - - -ikdfvbiothbgvieruhigbb - - - - -- ----vlnkberiufb

"_Sha jaja, Can you understand me? Blah Blah, you can go back home. Sha Jaja, can you understand me? Blah Blah, you can go back home_." These new lyrics were actually kind of funny. The whole band seemed to like them. "_Send a hundred thousand roses and say it'll do you harm. Hey, I shit on your lyrics. Please, save yourself the time. No emails and no cards, come and leave me alone. Please not now, playing hard to get. Hey, I don't just listen to "blah blah blah." __Cry to me, ask my deaf ears__if you think that I think that shit__again and again, and then continue again from scratch__. __Cry to me, ask my deaf ears__if you think that I think the shit again and again, and then continue again from scratch." _I sang. The screaming was loud all around me. I could see Sha standing with several bodyguards watching with a raised eyebrow.

"_Blah Blah blah! __YOU can go home.__Please give me no shit, YOU can go home .So forget about me!__YOU can go home.__Please give me no shit, __YOU can go home.__Baby fuck off!__ "__Baby, Sorry, no, really Hey, Yes I'm sorry.__Baby please, baby, thank you." Baby it's over!__You can annoy Dr. Summer__. __Yes, you like to help the people__, __but, alas, alas, alas, you will learn nothing again. __Cry to me, ask my deaf ears__if you think that I think that shit again and again, and then continue again from scratch._" The screaming got louder as people cheered. Apparently, this song was very popular, especially in a language they can understand.

"_YOU can go home__. __Please give me no shit__, __YOU can go home__. __Baby fuck off!__YOU can go home__. __Please give me no shit__, __YOU can go home__. __So forget about me!__YOU can go home__. __Please give me no shit__, __YOU can go home__. __Baby fuck off!__Baby fuck off!__Baby forget me! Vergiss mich!__"_ I shouted. The screams reached an all-time peak and Sha was nodding her head with a slight smile. She liked it. I heaved a sigh of relief. They liked _Forget Me_. I took a deep breath.

"You guys like that?" The swell of screaming was music to my ears. "Make sure you come to our Halloween concert at the high school. October 30th." I said. "You're gonna love this!" New music played and I closed my eyes. I remembered Minato's funeral. I thought of orphanages with children who were mistreated. I thought of Sasume's old life, a small child hiding from his foster father in a kitchen cupboard. "_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart_." We sang together.

"_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. I see the love, I see the hate, I see the world that we can make! I see the life, I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly! Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're ones who made it!" I sang. "Watch the beauty of all our lives passing right before our eyes. I feel you hatin' all our words, all the wars to make us hurt. We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this medication for the kids with no reason to live! So we march to the drums of the dead as we come, march and burn in the sun WE ARE NUMB!!"_ I screamed. Suigetsu pulled his microphone closer as he, Juugo, and Karin started to sing.

"_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart."_

"_As we walk among these shadows in these streets, these fields of battle take it up. We wear the medal, raise your hands, we're burning candles. Hear us whisper in the dark; in the rain you see the spark, feel the beating of our hearts bleeding hope as we depart. All together, walk alone against all we've ever known. All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our own. But you take who we are, the innocence of our hearts, made to kneel before the ultimates who tear us apart. So we march to the drums of the dead as we come, march and burn in the sun, WE ARE NUMB!!"_

"_We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart."_

"_We will fight! Or we will fall!"_ I sang.

"_Till the angels sing their song."_ A chorus went up. On our CD it was children. Here, it was everyone.

"_We will fight! Or we will fall!"_

- - - - oeuihierubfhrtbfhb-- - - -

"Your song was very interesting. I liked it." I looked at the pretty German singer and felt my slight blush.

"It was your song to begin with." I said quietly. Naruto came in and ran to my side.

"I loved your song Nii-san!" he yelled happily, tackling my legs.

"But it was Sha-san's song." I told him. He looked at her and smiled widely.

"It's a really cool song." He said. He bowed to her. "You're so cooooool." She chuckled and patted his hair.

"You have a very cute little brother Sasuke." She said as she left. I smiled and lifted Naruto.

"Let's go home now kiddo." I said. I took him home, Suigetsu and Juugo riding in Juugo's truck behind us. "You sleepy Naruto?" I asked. He nodded and leaned on my arm.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Nii-san?" he asked softly, rubbing his face on me like a dammed cat. A small quiet groan left my lips but I gave him a quiet yes. "Thank you Nii-san… I love you…"

"I love you too Naruto." I told him with a small grin. When we got home I carried him to my room and laid him down. I stripped us both down to out boxers and laid in bed (stupid me, right?). I was just starting to fall asleep when he whimpered and grabbed my shoulders. "Naruto?" I asked quietly, concerned.

"Nii-san… yameru." He whispered breathlessly.

"What hurts Naruto?" I asked in panic. He bit his lip and opened his eyes with a shy blush.

"My… my ochinchin, Nii-san." My eyes widened and I fell off the bed. Was Naruto starting puberty already? It would make some sense I guess, I started early as well. "It hurts." He said.

"Would you be embarrassed if I took a look?" I asked softly, just to be sure. He shook his head and lowered the blanket. I could tell from here that he was hard indeed. "Good lord." I muttered darkly.

'What's it doing Nii-san? Make it stop!" he said in a panicky voice.

"Relax Naruto, it's natural." I told him. He looked at me. "It's a major part of every boy's life. You become… able to… do things you couldn't before…"

"But… it hurts Nii-san…" he said, tears springing in the corner of his eyes. That voice, those words… that sweet face… dear lord, I was suffering from the same thing… that's it! Example! I stood up.

"I get them too Naruto, I know how much it hurts." I said, turning to the side so he could tell. His eyes got huge. "But I'll tell you the secret of making them go away."

"Tell me Nii-san! Please!" he said quickly, sitting up on his elbows. I blushed a little.

"Well… you can take a cold shower… think of things that gross you out… or you can… touch yourself until you… orgasm…" I stuttered at the end a bit.

"Touch myself?" He rubbed his arm. "Nothing happened…" he whined. "Show me Nii-san!" He said. I sat down with a small groan. "Please? I'll only ask this once… since it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not that Naruto… I'd rather you came to me to learn about this stuff it's just… eh, don't worry about it… so you want me to show you? This is how you do it." I said. I sat back against my headboard and pulled down my boxers just enough to pull out my erection. His amazed stare was not helping any. "First… you get lotion…" I said, pulling out my bottle of lotion.

"Is that why Nii-san's skin is always so soft?" I chocked on a bit of spit in my mouth but nodded dumbly. I put some lotion on my right palm and smeared it all over my shaft. "What now?" he tilted his head cutely.

"Now… I hold it in my hand like this…" I wrapped my hand around the base. "And I start moving up and down however I like. It can be slow or fast, rough or gentle." I said, slowly starting to stroke myself. Naruto watched with wide eyes.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked. I missed the way he wiped his mouth and his hand twitched slightly.

"F-feels good." I muttered. I started to pant softly as I moved faster and pinched my nipple with my right hand.

"I'll help!" Naruto pinched my other nipple and I gasped harshly. His fingers reached down brushed the head of my shaft.

"Naruto!" I gasped out as I came against the palm of his hand. He looked at it weirdly.

"Ewie." He said softly before giggling and wiping his hand off on a tissue. He got me one to clean myself up. "So it feels good?" I nodded. "Will… will you do it for me? So I can watch you and learn how better?" he asked, not looking at my eyes.

"Naruto…" I muttered. I started getting harder just thinking about it. I fixed myself and rolled onto my stomach before him. After all, when was I going to get another chance like this? "Alright Naruto." I said. "Just lay back and relax, Nii-san will take care of you." I said. He did as I bid and helped me pull down his boxers to look at his underdeveloped set up. Immediately, his hands moved to cover himself. "Nononono." I chuckled. "I can't help you if you won't let me." I said. "Don't be self conscious, you're beautiful."

"Really Nii-san?" he sounded anxious.

"Really." I said. I spit on my hand and started to slowly rub him up and down. He mewled and arched his back. "Does this help?" I asked with a soft chuckle.

"Nyaaaaa… Nii-_san_…" he whimpered. "It's tight…" I'm not sure he even realizes what he's asking for but I know I sure as hell do. I lower my head and with only a moment's hesitation, Dad's voice at the back of my head telling me to keep my cool, I took him into my mouth and started to suck, moving my mouth all around. "Nii-san Nii-san Nii-san!" He cried out. He grabbed my hair. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm gonna pee Nii-san! No!" he cried out when I sucked harder. The taste of him was filling my senses.

This is dangerous…

"Gyaa!" he moaned as he came in little squirts. I swallowed what I could.

I have to stop now…

"Feel better Naruto?" I asked quietly, fixing his clothes.

Step away Sasuke!

"Much better… th-thank you Nii-san." His face is so red and cute when he blushes. I smiled and laid beside him, pulling him into my arms to hold him. "It… wasn't pee?" he asked softly.

"No… it was… cum. It's what makes babies in girls." I told him with a small blush of my own.

"Oh… thank you for everything Nii-san… you always know how to help and take care of me." He yawned widely and closed his eyes. He looked so sleepy. I laughed hoarsely and sarcastically before closing my own eyes to go to sleep. I had another nightmare of forcing myself on my little Naruto.

Morning was hell. I was sore, tired, and there was a fuzzy feeling on my teeth that I hadn't felt in a long damn time. I groaned and rolled from the bed to go brush my teeth before going to make breakfast. I gave up on eggs and toast and made ramen instead. The small brought Naruto to the kitchen. He was shy and nervous when he took his bowl and sat at the table.

"Nii-san… you said… that what happened to me last night was Normal?" I nodded jerkily and kept my eyes in my bowl. I felt that if I looked at him now, he would know everything. He would know my secret desire and disgusting need for his body.

It goes deeper than that Sasuke. It's not just lust for him. You love him, a true pure love.

As of late, Dad's voice has become my conscience. Fuckin' annoying. I gave Naruto a sidelong glance as he slurped noodles at an alarming rate. "Oi, you'll choke." I muttered, patting his back. He bit off what he could and turned to me.

"You said… changes in my body are normal… and everyone goes through them… what are they called?" My eyes widened slightly and I looked away with a faint blush.

"It's called Puberty. It's when your body starts making more testosterone and it causes changes. Your voice will change, you'll start getting taller and lose your baby fat, you might start getting hair in various places-"

"Like where?" He asked excitedly. "On my face and chest?"

"It's possible but I doubt it. We had a very fair-faced and hairless father. The chances of you actually getting chest hair or face hair is very low. You're lucky; you only get it on one side. I've got it from both sides. I don't even get armpit hair, and my leg hair is way more feminine." He looked down. I sighed and leaned close. "Is that a mustache hair I see?" I asked, poking the corner of his mouth.

"Really?" He squealed. "But wait… if we won't get hair in places like that… where do we get hair? Will it be by my ochinchin, like yours?" My face darkened impossibly and I looked up at him with a small nod. "Puberty… this is gonna be so much fun." He whispered. I chuckled.

"When your voice starts squeaking, you'll hate it." I said. He looked at me.

~~~~ To be Continued~~~~


	19. Heart Break

**Chapter 18~ Heartbreak**

I walked into my house early from my meeting with Sasume and the rest of the corporate morons. I wanted to surprise my special baby brother with a special new type of ramen I picked up in Otogakure on my way home. It was called "Naruto Ramen," apparently it was fishcake flavored or something.

"I'm home Naruto." I called. He passed through puberty with flying colors. His voice had a slightly raspy tone now, but I find it adorable. He's fourteen and has some strange kind of obsession with orange jumpsuits.

A weird noise brought my attention to Naruto's room. His door was shut, but that noise… it sounded like some kind of… groan…

I walked towards his bedroom and opened the door. I dropped the bag. No noise could come out of my throat. Naruto and Kiba were laid out on Naruto's bed making out, jacking each other off.

I was very tolerant when Kiba said he wanted to take Naruto on a date. I was very tolerant when they told me they were dating. I was very tolerant when they kissed for the first time under mistletoe at Iruka and Kakashi's Christmas party.

I can't bring myself to be tolerant about this. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!!" I shouted. Kiba yelped and worked to fix himself. He looked to Naruto, expecting the same panicked, embarrassed hiding, but didn't find any.

"Nii-san, you're home early…" he was blushing and avoiding my gaze. He felt bad. I figured he was probably going to tell me as soon as I got here. He didn't bother to hide himself; we've seen each other many times. Kiba didn't understand why Naruto didn't seem to care that he was caught with his pants down, but Kiba doesn't know that I gave Naruto his first orgasm.

"Yeah, the meeting concluded early because Sasume had to run to the hospital. Hanabi got in a car accident. She's fine though." I said. "So what's this?" I pinned Kiba with my glare.

"Nii-san, we were just-"

"You were just being taken advantage of." I said. Kiba shook his head wildly but couldn't find his voice. "Sixteen, Kiba. Sixteen is the age of consent. Eighteen is the age when he's legal to date anyone more than four years older than himself. I could've had you arrested with statutory rape when you first took him on a date. But I didn't. I told you I wouldn't as long as you promised to keep your hands off him until he was sixteen." I said.

"I wanted this Nii-san!" Naruto said loudly. "I wanted Kiba to touch me like that… and he did… because I asked him to. So stop being a dick!" My eyes widened. Naruto's never yelled at me. My eyes narrowed on Kiba before I turned and left. I slammed the door behind me and sat in my car. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. Suigetsu and Juugo are dating now… Genyuumaru is in another country… Shika's been helping Chouji lose weight with an amazing workout called "the four-time sex plan"… the only open name was… Karin… I dialed her number.

"Yes, Sasuke-koi?" she purred into the phone. I gripped it tighter.

"Karin…" I breathed out. She caught the hitch in my voice.

"Sasuke, Hun, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. "What happened?"

"Na… Naruto." I mumbled.

"What happened to Naruto? Did he get hurt?" She sounded close to hysterics.

"No… he and… and Kiba… I saw them…" The sobs started before I could stop them.

"Oh Sasuke… I'm so sorry… You want me to come get you?"

"No… no… I'll come to you." I said quietly. She sighed.

"Be careful… and I'll give you fifteen minutes okay?"

"Yeah… thanks…." I closed the phone and sped to her house, constantly wiping my eyes on the way. Fifteen minutes? Yeah right, I made it in five. I ran three red lights, cut off five people, and parked very sloppily in her driveway. She was waiting for me on the porch.

"Come inside Sasuke." She urged. I walked inside, choking on my tears as she dragged me to her living room couch and fell on it with me. "Oh Sasuke… look what he's done to you." She murmured, brushing my bangs from my face. "It's breaking my heart to see you like this."

"Karin…" I said quietly. She looked at me. "Make it go away." I ordered, pulling her closer. Her body pressed up against mine. I put her hand over my heart. "Can you make it stop bleeding?" I asked. "If only for a little while?"

"You're only using me because you're upset… but I don't really care. I'll make it go away for the time being, my precious Sasuke-kun." She said. She kissed me and I kissed her back. It was passionate and desperate and needy.

But it tastes wrong…

We ended up in her room, draped across her bed, grinding and gasping and joking, if you could believe it.

"Got a condom?" She asked with raised brows. I shook my head. "What kind of man doesn't carry a condom?"

"The kind that doesn't expect to be having sex any time soon. I haven't bought a condom in a long time." She giggled and pulled a box from her bedside table. I caught that the box said it was a variety pack.

"How long?" she asked, kissing my chin.

"Let me give it to you this way…" I took the box from her and examined it. "There was no flavored, ribbed, warming, glow in the dark, or scented condoms." I told her. I pulled one out and random and threw it over my shoulder. She laughed more and pulled me down for another kiss, then another and another. I slid between her legs and started dragging our clothes off slowly. She smelled like lilac and lust.

It was the wrong smell…

"Have you ever done it with a woman?" she asked as I readied myself at her entrance.

"No." I said. "Have you ever done it before?"

"No." she answered. I pushed inside slowly, pausing when I felt something rip. She cried out and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Sasuke…" she gasped. I nuzzled her neck. "You said once… when we had a class together… that I was the prettiest girl you ever saw… Did you mean it?"

I pulled back to stare her over. I remember I said that because the girls in our class were saying she was so ugly and they made her cry. I said it to make those stupid bitches shut up. But did I actually think Karin was pretty? Yes… I did… very much so.

"Yes Karin." I whispered. "The most beautiful girl I've ever met." I said. "And from a gay guy who's very anti-female, that's a lot." I whispered. She pulled me into a hot kiss.

"Oh Sasuke." She whispered. "Please move…" I buried my fingers in her red hair and started to pull out, only to shove back in slowly. Her hair was silky, smooth…

It was the wrong color… length… feel…

Her legs wrapped around my waist as her cries got louder. My hips moved on their own by now, my neurons only recepting the pleasure of her body. Not the pain of her nails in my shoulder. Not the pain of my shattered heart ripping and scraping against my diaphragm. I was pushing my body to its limits and it didn't hurt. I didn't feel the bile in my throat. I didn't feel wrong or disgusting. I didn't feel like a horrible person.

But at the same time… I did…

"That was amazing Sasuke." Karin whispered. Her arm was draped across my chest. "Suigetsu said that… no matter how much you claimed to love him… he could feel in your touches that you were holding a part of yourself back. I couldn't believe him… but now I know that he wasn't kidding." She said softly. "There's a part of you that you keep that's only for Naruto…"

"Karin…" I exhaled softly, not wanting her to see that ugly disgusting side of me that was like a monster.

"But today… Naruto broke that part of you… didn't he?" She seemed perfectly content with running her hand over my chest. "He broke it… and now he's the only one who can fix it." I jumped when my phone rang. She pulled it from my pants pocket and put it in my hand. "You should answer it. It might be Naruto." She told me with a smile.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Nii-san?" Naruto sounds all choked up and sad.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked instantly, instinctually. I stood and started to dress.

"Where'd you go Nii-san? Kiba left and I'm all alone." He said quietly. It sounded like there was more to it. I growled. "We… we broke up Nii-san." he said quietly.

"Alright, when I get home I want full details." I ordered sharply. "I won't hang up on you. I'm on my way home right now." I said.

I got in my car with a nod to Karin and beat my own personal record home. Five minutes to get to Karin's? Three to get back. The whole way I was whispering assurances to my little Naruto. I rushed in through the front door and embraced him. "Now tell me what happened." I told him. He looked up at me and sniffled.

"I asked Kiba… to do something with me… and he did… and then he said it was like I didn't really care for it…" he said. He grabbed my arm. "I'm not straight Nii-san… so why don't I like it when other boys touch me?" I gulped. I wanted to tell him it was because his first experience was with a boy but I could tell he already knew that was wrong and filed it away forever.

"Because you just haven't met the right person yet." I told him, taking him in my arms and rubbing his back. He hummed against my neck and stayed like that.

"When I get married someday, will you be my best man, Nii-san?" he asked childishly. I wanted to yell at him, to make him realize the pain he was inflicting on me… but I just couldn't.

"I wouldn't want to be anything else." I told him softly. I held him close and sighed, closing my eyes tightly. "Let's go to bed." I lifted him and went to the bed. He looked up at me.

"I'll… I'll go sleep in my own room Nii-san… just… just promise me you won't ever leave me?" he said softly, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. He's emotionally drained and very tired.

"I promise." I told him, carrying him to bed. "You know, you're fourteen now but I can still carry you easily to your bedroom." I teased him.

"Urusai! It's not my fault that I stopped growing and you didn't!" he complained in a heavy whine. He snuggled into his blankets and looked up at me. "I… I love you Nii-san." He said. I brushed my hand over his forehead.

"I love you too Naruto." I told him. I left him in his bed and went to my own. I laid out and looked at my guitar. I picked it up and started to play to myself. I just wanted something to take out my sadness.

"_The broken clock is a comfort. It helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out."_ I whispered softly. My eyes watered and stung so I closed them. "_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain there is healing. In your name I found meaning. So I'm holing on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you. The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head. I tried my best to be guarded; I'm an open book instead. I still see your reflection inside of my eyes that are looking for a purpose. They're still looking for life."_ I couldn't sing anymore. I put the guitar aside with a small gasp and laid down with my face in the pillow.

He didn't break my heart by being intimate with Kiba. What broke my heart was his acknowledgement that what we did was wrong, that my feelings are wrong. I closed my eyes to shut out the pain and found myself asleep within minutes.

"_Nii-san… No one can make me feel the way you do when you touch me." Naruto whispered, leaning against me. I moaned softly and leaned down to capture his soft lips in a kiss. Hadn't I just been yelling at Kiba for doing this to my little brother? No… I yelled because I wasn't the one touching him._

"_Did you want more of those feelings Naruto?" I asked in a low husky tone. He nodded vigorously and pressed his body harder to mine. I groaned softly and ground his hips into mine for a bit of friction. His reaction was a high pitched moan._

"_Nii-san… please…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down so he could spread light kisses all along my neck and jaw line. "Please take me Nii-san." He said in a desperate voice. I took my time in removing his clothes and then my own before I laid him out on my bed and pulled out the bottle of lube._

"_This might be uncomfortable at first." I told him before slipping a slicked finger into his tight passage. His brows knitted together and he bit his lip. "Hush love, it gets better." I told him, pressing my fingers into the skin of his brow. He relaxed and fell back against the bed. I slipped in another finger and started moving them in and out, scissoring and twisting and rubbing. He was so hot and tight inside. "How does it feel Naruto?" I purred in his ear._

"_Nii-san…" he gasped, arching when I rubbed his prostate. "Am I ready yet?" he asked impatiently._

"_Almost." I chuckled and pushed in a third before pulling out and readying myself at his entrance. I pushed in inch by agonizing inch. His every moment of pain hurt my heart and head. When it was over I had to kiss him repeatedly and show him all my love to make the pain go away. "Naruto… otoutou… I love you… Aishiteru." I told him._

"_Mou… Nii-san… I love you too… but please… please move." He said with a soft groan. I pulled out to the tip and slammed back in to make him moan loudly. "Nii-san…" he gasped out._

_I started our rhythm, the noises in the rooms becoming only the sound of skin against skin and out harsh breathing and broken cries. He came, screaming my name, when I grabbed his young dick. The tightening of his body shoved my spiraling over the edge. I collapsed on top of him with heavy breathing and whispered words of love._

"_How can you love your brother like that?" he finally answered in a whispered tone._

I sat up with a jerk into the land of the living and looked down at my already softening member. Stupid dreams. I grumbled and got up, heading for the kitchen.

"God, all these stupid bitches. Stop fantasizing about my brother!" I heard Naruto growl from the computer and wandered over to watch him. He was on that fan base again.

"Who's fantasizing?" I asked in a sleepy tone, leaning on his shoulder.

"Stupid nasty little whores in heat… they're practically panting over a picture of you!" he shouted. I chuckled.

"Panting over my picture like a bitch, eh?" I asked. He grinned at that and nodded.

"Panting like a total bitch." He said with a bright grin up at me.


	20. Panting

**Chapter 19~ Panting**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked at Kakashi and grinned slightly. "You know the whole place is gonna be in an uproar. Every girl that can hear at this school is a Sharingan fan girl."

"I know." I told him. I stretched. "This is for Naruto. Can you believe he's almost seventeen?" I tilted my head to the side with a small smile. "It seems so long ago that he was born."

"Yes, I remember the day I met him, he was an adorable little brat. You know you spoil him right? You and Sasume."

"If I didn't who would?" I asked, playing with a clicky pen. "He needs to be loved and cherished and who better than us?" He dropped paperwork in my lap. They were court papers.

"What's this?" I asked, skimming it.

"Orochimaru from child services. He says you're unfit for guardianship. He's fighting for Naruto's custody… again. This is the fifth time since Minato died." A low growl left my throat. "You're angry now… just don't go doing anything I wouldn't do."

"The real question then… is what_ wouldn't_ you do?" I asked with a smirk.

"Be careful Sasuke. Orochimaru will stop at nothing short of death." He said gravely.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I said. I walked away with a small smile. I went home and sat with my guitar, playing songs.

"Live right now, yeah just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough… for someone else." I whispered. I chuckled and put the guitar beside me. I stepped into the kitchen to start making Naruto's ramen. Not even two minutes later he came in and slammed the door. "I take it you had a bad day. You want some ramen?" I asked calmly, boiling the noodles.

"Yeah… to both." He said. He came in with closed eyes and a disgruntled face. "Frickin' Sakura. She pisses me off so bad! I hate it when all she does is pant over your picture like a bitch." Our own personal joke. I chuckled lightly.

"I'm a singer. Lots of girls are panting over a picture of me right now." I said. A tremor of disgust passed through me and I shook it off.

"Yeah, but she was doing it since before that." He grouched. I smiled at his childish antics and brought him his ramen. "Yosh! Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed before breaking his chopsticks and digging in.

"Don't eat so fast." I grabbed my own chopsticks and stole a helping of noodles. "You'll choke."

"Don't steal my noodles Nii-san!" He ate even faster if possible. "And also, I'm getting really sick of people treating me like I'm trash and shit. Like I don't belong around them! Bastards."

"Eh. It'll end eventually Naruto." I ruffled his hair affectionately. "Just don't worry about it." I said. I headed for my office, what he calls "The Sasuke Lair", with him following me like a new puppy.

"So what are you singing on Friday?" He asked. I shifted through my papers.

"Not sure… I'm still writing some things… seeing where they take me." I told him. "They want happy songs." Recently, my music has become more… hard rock… emo rock… think… Seether. Yeah… great band. "Nothing dark or bad. So I'm going through all my old favorite songs to find a good one and I think I have a few." I shrugged.

"Like?" his curiosity could get him murdered one day, if his shit-eating grin didn't do him in first. I held sheet music in his face. "You'll be in my Heart?" I looked away, fighting my embarrassed blush.

"It was by Phil Collins. In Tarzan. You used to love that movie." I muttered.

"I can't wait to hear you sing it." He paused. "What else are you going to sing? You know you've got to sing for a whole hour right?" He tilted his head.

"Fuck!!" I groaned. "Gotta do more song hunting." I gathered some papers while Naruto started heading for his room. "Naruto…" I said calmly.

"Yeah Nii-san?" Naruto grinned at me.

"All the songs I sing… are gonna be for you." I murmured before brushing past him to my bedroom to lose myself in my music.

dfb- - --ibndibdbfsubfhb - - - - - ------

Suigetsu came to remind me we had to play at The Dawn tonight. I sighed and went to it, finding a note on Naruto's door saying he was hanging with Kiba on my way out.

I stepped into the Dawn and scanned the crowd. Naruto was there in a booth and my brow shot up. What the hell was he doing here? He pointed to Kiba and I nodded in understanding before giving him a commanding glare. He gulped. I made it to the stage and got ready.

"_Now baby just tell me when, I'll pick you up then. If you'll be ready, I'll be right at ten_." I sang. It was more of a dance jumping music but Deidara requested this one. "_Now baby just tell me when you been drinkin' too much and you feel like leavin'. Now shake it… like you mean it. Now fake it… like I see it. Now, come on baby, shake it… like you mean it. Now take it… like I need it. On the first date you run away then come back another game, the phone tag you know I hate. On our first date you run away then come back another day, the head games you love to play_." I sang. I watched Naruto leave and frowned slightly. He had seemed down.

He's still afraid of being alone…

I finished the few songs for the night and went home myself. I rushed home and when I got there a strange noise drew my attention. I stopped at Naruto's door, unsure of whether I should go in and risk more pain. It was definitely moaning.

"_Nii-saaaan_…" was the soft-uttered sigh from the bedroom. Blood poured from my nose so fast that I covered it and felt lightheaded. I stumbled to my bedroom and willed my erection away.

"Jesus Christ…" I muttered. "Naruto's… having a sex dream about me?" I got a chill at that. I stumbled to my desk and wrote myself a reminder to go to the hospital tomorrow for a blood transfusion. A piece of paper fell from the edge of my desk and I looked at it as I picked it up. Court Orders… hmmm… My face split in an evil smirk. I picked up my phone and held down the nine.

"What the hell do you want? Do you realize it's almost midnight?" A sleepy voice growled. "You almost woke Hanabi up." Sasume growled. Then he moaned quietly. "Never mind, you _did_ wake her up." I chuckled.

"How good are you at killing someone and making it look like an accident?" I asked him, sitting on my bed.

"Didn't we go through this like… shit… six, seven years ago?" he said unhappily. "Ugh… who is the bee in your bonnet, Uchiha?"

"His name's Orochimaru. He's a child care worker. You think you can handle it?" I asked.

"You forget who you're talking to. Goodnight Sasuke." He muttered, pulling the phone away from his ear. The last thing I heard from his end was, "And hellooooo sexy." Along with a soft giggle.

------- - - - -orbufjehferhfbuervb--- - - -- -

I sighed slightly as I set up for the concert with Naruto. All the equipment was ready to be used now. The guitars were tuned, the drums were secured, and the microphones were checked. Everything was good.

"Alright, this is fine. Here, take this and go have fun. Just don't spend it all on ramen." I ordered, handing my baby brother a fifty. He smiled at me and ran off, his eyes lingering on me for a moment or so as he turned.

The others finally came and I grinned. A crowd was already gathering. Karin handed me her song she wanted me to sing. I shrugged and agreed, in too good of a mood to disagree. Lately Naruto's been having dreams. I'd like to find out what's going on with those dreams.

"Hello everyone. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of Sharingan. We're here to perform for you guys for a bit. Please buy a copy of our charity CD over by the bleachers. Every cent goes to orphanages all around the world." I said. A loud cheer went up. "So this first song… was a request by Karin." I waved my hand in her direction. "And because it didn't go with the rest of my songs… I decided to do this one first. So this is for all those girls out there that will never gain my interest. I suppose I have to give you all something to fantasize to." I said with a slight chuckle. I knew that Naruto could tell what that meant. 'I might as well give you all something real to pant over.' He gave me a halfhearted glare which I acknowledged with a wink. "So here's Lollipop in the style of Framing Hanley." I said before turning to my guitar. I started to play. "_She said, "He's so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper…"" I sang. Naruto turned dark red and stormed off. "And she… she licked me like a lollipop. Like a lollipop! Shorty want a thug, bottles in the club. Shorty wanna hump, you know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps_!" I sang.

I thought about my little Naruto being down on his knees, licking me like a lollipop. Hey, don't look at me and shake your heads like _I'm_ disgusting! _You're_ the ones reading my tale of my love for my _brother_! Anyway, he's been far more… imaginative with his dreams and sleep talking.

"_Nii-san… please… no… it's dirty… egetsunai! Nii-san, take your tongue out!"_

Stop thinking about it Sasuke, you'll only get another nosebleed. I shook my head slightly.

"Now on to the real entertainment…" Suigetsu glared at Karin.

"Not many of you know my little brother Naruto, but he is my pride and joy, the only real ray of sunshine in my dark and dreary life. So I've prepared a list of all our favorite songs to remind him that he is my little brother and that I love him very much." I searched out his eyes. He was my good luck charm, the only thing that keeps me singing. I smiled at him and started to sing our songs, my songs, and other songs in between.

(skipping the songs, sorry guys. It's midnight and I'm freakin' tired.)

He turned to run at the end and I cursed. I threw my mike down and jumped from the stage to run after him, pushing people out of my way.

"Naruto! Will you hang on and wait for me, Goddammit?!" I almost yelled. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. "Now tell me what's wrong." I ordered.

"I'mafraidthatifIdoyouwon'tlovemeanymore." He gushed out quickly.

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving my little Naru-chan." I told him.

"Why do you hear the little things I can say but not the big things that I can't?" He asked sadly.

"Because I'm not telepathic. I can only hear what you say out loud Naru-chan." I sighed and started to rock back and forth. "Does this have anything to do with your recent taste in dreams?" He inhaled sharply and pulled back to look at me.

"Nii-san... you've got me panting over your picture like a bitch." There was something about the way he said that, I'm not sure what it was, either way we both started to laugh. It was our little joke.

"So... you'll admit that you have feelings for me." I said in a musing tone. I smirked at him. "I'm still unsure as to where I stand. I have a pretty good _idea_ of how I feel but it still just an _idea_ after all." I teased. Even about something as serious as this, joking with him just seemed like the right thing to do. It made him relax. This didn't change anything between us.

"Teme-Nii-san." He pouted. I grabbed his wrist.

"I'll win you one of those big fluffy foxes you like so much." I told him. I dragged him to the stands and proceeded to win him a giant fox doll.

"Competent bastard." He hissed as I played. I handed him the fox and he hugged it. "Thank you for the fox Nii-san." He said happily.

"I had to get something to shut you up." I said. I smirked. At least… until he hit me with the damn thing…

"What about shutting me up?" Naruto grinned. I grabbed the nearest inflatable sword.

"I'm going to slice that thing in half!" I shouted angrily.

"You leave Kyuubi alone!" Naruto ordered as he ran away from me, dodging around people that I just pushed out of my way.

"Naruto, when I get my ha-" I froze when I realized he ran into none other than Orochimaru. I came forward and separated them immediately. "What are you doing here Orochimaru? This is a fair for the students of the school." I said icily.

"I came to pick up my son. Kabuto just graduated you know." He sneered at me. I took Naruto's hand and started pulling him back to my car. He was tense.

"Naruto, promise me you'll stay away from that man." I ordered.

"Whatever you say Nii-san." He told me. I pushed him back over the hood of my car and kissed him passionately in ways I'd only ever dreamed of. He moaned into the kiss. With a single lick I was inside his mouth exploring every nook and cranny of the orifice.

"Get in the car… before I molest you for all to see." I ordered gruffly. I kissed him one last time before getting in the car and the race home began.

- - - - -jsobaweruirbhvbxf- --------;kjsdbfkhjfbhjrvf

OMG!! Next chapter, SEX SCENES!!!! I finished typing this chapter at 12:27am Friday!! YAYY!! YATTA!!! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	21. Sinfull Deed

Did anyone catch the hidan reference in chapter six? I was reviewing my old chapters and saw this and almost died laughing at the absurdity of it all. So basically this whole chapter is a SasuNaru Incestual fuck fest. Enjoy. ~.~

**Chapter 20~ Sinful Deed**

The car ride home was hell but finally, as I got him through the front door, I knew I had him where I wanted him. I forced off his jacket, Kyuubi was tossed to the side. Shirts were discarded on the way to my room.

I pushed him down onto the bed and smirked at him. "Do you want your Nii-san?" I asked softly. He nodded quickly. "Say it Naruto. Tell me you want me."

"I love you Nii-san. I want you so bad." Naruto said it so quietly I almost missed it. I crawled over him.

"Do you want me forever? Or just for tonight?" Here it is, my breaking point. My heart has been laid at your feet. Won't you pick it up?

"Forever Nii-san. You're the only one I want, the only person it can be. Only you Nii-san please…" he reached up a hand to hold my cheek. "I've put you through enough waiting. Make love to me Nii-san." I growled slightly as I kissed him, my hands exploring his chest and his running over my back.

"Only you, Naruto." I told him. I kissed along his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm all yours." I trailed my kisses down his chest, paying a small amount of special attention to each nipple, stopping at the waistband of his pants. "Remember this?" I pulled them off slowly, pressing against his straining cock, before whipping them across the room and grabbing his erection gently.

"Nii-san…" he moaned softly, arching his back. "Ahhh…" His head tilted to the side while I gave it a few experimental strokes and curious licks to the tip. He tastes like I remember, dark and bitter sweet. "More Nii-san… please…" He groaned.

I smirked and took him all the way in, relaxing my throat as much as possible to fit him in all the way. He moaned loudly and grabbed my hair. I sucked harshly before scraping my teeth across it while my hand searched my bedside table for my lube. With quick, hot sucks and licks, my little otoutou was brought to near completion. I kept sucking while lubing up my fingers and slipping one inside of him slowly.

"Nnn…" he whimpered softly. His moaning only decreasing by a fraction. I paused, giving a harsh suck, before slipping the second finger in and scissoring them in and out. He relaxed quickly with this.

"Naruto… you…" I pulled my mouth off of him to look at him.

"I may have… messed a little down there… sometime earlier this week while thinking of you." He admitted, his entire face covered in a very dark blush. A soft moan left my throat involuntarily before I pushed the third finger into him and searching for that one spot. He moaned loudly and bit his lip. "Nii-san!" his face was so full of wonder.

"Must not have been a very good fingering session if you couldn't even find your spot." I teased, pressing against it again.

"Ahh! Urusai! My fingers aren't as long as yours!" he said with a loud squeak when my fingers pulled out suddenly. "Nii-san… hurry…" he ordered quietly. I stood from the bed and made a show of removing by pants and boxers, wondering in the meantime where in the hell did I take off my shoes and socks?

I clambered over him, spreading his legs as I settled between them. I looked at him. "It's cold in here." I said softly.

"Then warm me up." He replied, not taking my bait. Oh well, I gave him a chance and he didn't take it. I lined up and slowly, gently pushed in, aiming directly for his spot. He was crying softly and struggling at the pain of it all but it slowed to a stop when I was all the way in. "Nii-san…" I kissed the remaining tears away before catching him in a deep passionate kiss.

He shifted his hips and pressed me more against his prostate. He moaned softly and started to pant. "Nii-san… more…" he whispered. I gave him slow, gentle thrusts. But he would only have so much of that it seems. "Harder Nii-san! Please! Make me yours!" he panted like a wanton whore.

"Are you sure?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes Nii-san… I want to be yours… only yours." He replied softly, fingers dancing across my back. I buried my face in his neck and sucked, trying to give him the mother of all hickies, so all would know he was mine.

"Oh Naruto…" I fell on him like a man possessed by a thousand devils, pounding into him, constantly torturing that one spot in him that makes him see white and stars explode behind his eyes. His moan was basically one long drawn out scream of pleasure. I wrapped my hand around his erection to stroke him in time with my thrusts. He came with a loud shout of my name.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear as I came deep inside him, my release triggered by his clenching quivering body.

"Nii-san…" I laid on top of him with a satisfied sigh and started lazily kissing his chest and shoulder while his hands drew circles on my back. "You're kinda heavy." I chuckled and rolled onto my back, still buried deep inside him, bringing him to lay on top of me. His heart was still racing.

"That was amazing Nii-san." He said. He snuggled into my neck and pressed his palms flat against my chest.

"I could tell you liked it. You were very vocal. I'm sure Juugo's cowering under his pillow right now." I said. He pouted and pinched my side. We stayed like that for a long time before I started getting hard again. His passage was tight and wet and incredibly hot. I could only bear it for so long.

"Nii-san… did you know… you're a really kinky bastard." Naruto mumbled as he sat up on my waist.

"But you like it." I whispered, rolling my hips up into him gently.

"Mmnnnn… yeah… I love it Nii-san." He said. He braced himself with his hands on my shoulders and pushed himself up slowly before letting himself sink down slowly. "I love it so much." I smirked and pushed my hips up to meet his slow downward thrusts, making him groan louder. I just watched him, the sight alone the sexiest thing I've ever seen by far.

"Naruto…" I whispered. "I love you…" He moaned quietly and started to bounce on my lap faster and harder. I grabbed his hips to guide and help him with his movements, aiming every thrust for his prostate.

"Shit!! Shit shit shit!" He gasped. "Nii-san!" He cried out. His back arched. I leaned up to take a teasing dusky nipple into my mouth and roll it between my teeth. He moaned louder and started to shake his head, sobbing with the power of his need. I grasped his erection and jerked it rapidly, making him come far too soon. His tightening body and cry of pleasure was all it took to make me shoot inside him once more.

I collapsed back, taking him with me and giving a small sigh of pleasure. I pulled out this time and kissed his brow. "Sleep my love." I ordered softly. "Rest well."

"Goodnight Nii-san." He smiled and was asleep instantly. I chuckled, though I wasn't too far behind.

--- - - - - - - - =-ujbforugbfjrhvfjhbhjdv-- - - -- -sohjblrhbjgrb

I woke up in the morning and slid on boxers before going and starting breakfast for my new love. I felt, iridescent, maybe? Whatever, I just know I was practically glowing this morning. Suigetsu's gonna walk out of his and Juugo's room, take one look at me, and ask if I got laid.

I rushed to the bedroom with breakfast before the two idiots in the house had the chance to tease me and stood in the doorway of my room. Naruto was already awake. I smiled at him.

"Good morning. Up already I see. Is it because you know your Nii-san made you a special breakfast?" I asked quietly. He looked at me.

"FOOD!" He yelled, holding his hands out like a small child. I brought him the tray and watched him start eating. "You gonna eat some of it with me Nii-san?" he asked through a mouthful.

"No." I licked a bit of syrup from his cheek. "I've got something else in mind for my breakfast." He pushed the tray away just before I pushed him down and kissed him. The food in his mouth still… major turn-off. I pulled back gagging. "Swallow already usuratonkachi!" I ordered. He snickered and swallowed before wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down. We kissed for real, no nasty food particles involved. I moaned into his mouth from the taste alone of purely Naruto, mixed a bit with pancakes.

"Reacquaint me with your body Nii-sama." He ordered, arching up against me slightly. I smirked and trailed down his body for round three. He seems to really like it when I give him head.


	22. Graduation

So this is the last chapter of "The Problem of His Alone". I'm very sad to see it go but I'm sure I'll do a sequel. But before I send you off to read this last "extension", I want to give a special thanks to Mikomi Uchiha for helping me out and lifting me up when my spirits were down and I wondered if I could carry on. This final chapter, is for you Mikomi.

Chapter 21~ Graduation

"So… how long have we been in here?" Naruto smiled at me as his fingers trailed down my chest, curiously exploring the angry red lines there from our last coupling.

"I'd have to say roughly around three days, with only small bathroom and food breaks in between." I told him. His smile turned into a bright grin and he nuzzled my chest. I smiled and started running my fingers through his hair, humming as I did.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard for me to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems." _Naruto sang quietly with my tune. I smiled more and closed my eyes. "Why fireflies, Nii-san? It's a beautiful song but… why Fireflies?"

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin. "Because fireflies are the symbol of fire which is the symbol of being reborn. When you're reborn, you're young and naïve. I guess I just… wanted those times with you to carry on forever. I never wanted it to end because I was having good dreams" I told him with a shrug. He turned big blue eyes up at me.

"you really put that much thought into it?" He tilted his head.

"Well… not at first… at first… it was just because you really liked fireflies. Then, as I wrote more, I started finding the hidden meanings in my lyrics." I kissed him a few times. "Meanings that I hadn't imagined possible until I already wrote them down on paper."

"You're a good writer Nii-san." He said with a soft sigh before snuggling down into my chest. "I love you Nii-san."

"I love you too Naruto." I whispered.

- - - - - - - ouferjhvfehvgseh- - -

"Congradulations Naruto!" Iruka shouted, hugging my boy tightly. Naruto underwent an amzing transformation, from a small baby to this handsome seventeen-year-old man that is here now. I forced open a bottle of champagne and let it splash all over the two of them. "Sasuke!" Iruka yelled.

"Nii-san!" Naruto whined, looking at me. I smiled at him and a slight blush covered his cheeks. "I can't believe I graduated high school." He whispered, scratching a whiskered cheek. I chuckled and pushed Kakashi and Iruka out the door.

"Time for the party goers to leave. We gotta count up his money." I said with a mischeivious grin.

"That's MY money Nii-san!" Naruto yelled. I chuckled and went back in to sit with him on the couch, though he was wet and smelled like champagne. "Teme." He mumbled, going through the money he got.

"So… KIT. That's impressive." I mused, thinking about the school he got accepted into. He looked over at me slowly. He was getting more and more like Minato every day, in height and attitude. "It's close to Uchiha Industries too." I pointed out.

"Yeah… Nii-chan offered me a job there while I go to college. It's a game designing job, good money you know." He said slowly.

"That was nice of him." I said, folding my hands behind my head and leaning back on the couch. "So… do you just wanna get an apartment over there? We'll get one close so it'll be easier on you to drive there. And I'll… restrain myself from molesting you when you have class or homework." I said hesitantly and regretingly. He cleared his throat.

"About that… Nii-san… I…" I frowned and sat for ward as he turned more towards me. "I think that maybe… we should… take a break… while I'm in college."

"What?" The words wer unwanted, unwelcomed. Why would Naruto break up with me?

"I just… you're a rock star. And people there aren't going to respect your privacy as much. Our relationship would be everywhere within days of arriving. I don't… I can't see you hurt like that." He whispered.

"so that's it? You're ending us?" I felt hysterical all of a sudden. Why? My life was so perfect before. Why are you doing this to me Naruto?

"I'm sorry… please don't be mad… Nii-chan said I could move in with him and the girls if I wanted too. I'm gonna accept that offer. It'll make it easier to save money for emergencies if I'm not paying rent." He shrugged.

"I'd pay your rent you know!" I told him.

"It wouldn't feel right… having you pay for me when we've broken up." He gave a slight pout.

"So? I'm still your brother aren't I?" I demanded.

"Nii-san… you're making this harder than it has to be." He said. "We can go to bed tonight as a happy couple… and tomorrow… wake up as normal brothers. That's a good idea right? Make an even break, no left over feelings." He stood and took my hand. "And maybe… when I come back… we can pick up where we left off."

"And where do we leave off?" I questioned quietly, giving in to his terms. After all, wasn't the sole reason for my lonely existence to make him happy? At least I got two years of bliss out of it.

"Right here." He leaned forward and kissed me, he was almost my height now. I kissed him back, plundering his hot mouth, knowing every single sensitive spot.

"no one… will ever be able to love you like I do." I swore to him as we made our way to the bedroom, discarding clothes along the way.

We collapsed onto the bed already mostly naked. His hands explored my back as I left a mark on his neck that I hoped would be there forever. I wanted him to always remember me.

"I don't want anyone else." He murmured. "Oh Nii-san… hurry. I need it so bad." His voice was gruff and scratchy, sending chills down my spine.

"Let's try something new Naruto." I offered. "A going away present of sorts." He tilted his head and I lifted myself up to sit on his hips. I swayed slight, pressing his clothed dick into the crevice of my naked ass. "This needs to come off." I ordered. He lifted his hips and we managed to get rid of his boxers.

"Still in your socks Nii-san? Kinky." He mumbled as I sucked on his fingers. I rolled my eyes and released his hand. "So you seriously want me to top Nii-san?"

"Yes Naruto, this is for you." I told him. He leaned up and kissed me, flipping our positions so I was flat on my back. "Let me go…" I whispered. He groaned and tossed my legs over his shoulder.

"Nii-san… when you talk that way… I can't hold back." He growled. I took a hold of his hand and helped him prepare me. "Shit… this tight on just two fingers… I'll die inside you Nii-san…"

"Who could ask for a better death than that?" I smiled softly. "Go ahead." I nodded and removed his fingers from myself as he positioned himself to enter me. He locked his beautiful blue eyes with mine before he shoved in hard and fast. I gasped and clenched the sheets, not breaking eye contact at all. He was panting harshly and staring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Nii-san…" she whispered softly, lowering his head to the crook of my neck. "Can I move?" I nodded and whined loudly and he pulled himself out very slowly, too slowly for my liking, and slammed in hard and fast.

"Harder…" I ordered in his ear. He moaned and his hips pistoned, fucking me like he was possessed by the devil and I couldn't stop screaming because every hard well-placed thrust practically crushed my prostate every time. "Fuck…. Shit… Naruto… baby…" I shouted in his ear. "aaaaaahhhhhhhh" my moans wouldn't stop, and neighter would his. He was panting harshly, mumbling incoherently. "I love you." I whispered in his ear as he grabbed me harshly and sent me spiraling over the edge with the harshest orgasm I'd ever had. I looked at him and grinned. He was exhausted and laying fully on me.

"Never… in my entire life… will sex be as good as it is with you…" he whispered softly. I smirked and kissed his brow.

"Go to sleep Naru-koi. And when you wake up… it'll just be… otoutou." I promised as he slipped into a land of sleep.

I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face as I accepted what was the end of us.

The End~


	23. NOTICE

The sequel is UP!

My page, you will find a story called

All That's Left to Do

And that is the sequel. Hope you enjoy. Already got three chapters going, more to come. Lol. Come. Anyway… yeah… just thought I'd let you know.


End file.
